To Do With Love
by divadarling
Summary: COMPLETE! Lady Rosamund Painswick considers a marriage in name only, the result of which could lead to an enormous scandal for our favorite Downton family. The romance, humor (hello Dowager Countess) and drama I would love to see in season 4. Rosamund/OC, Anna/Bates, Robert/Cora.
1. Wolfe Trap

To Do With Love - _After re-watching all of Downton and seeing Season 3 I really began to ponder what I want to see happen in Season 4. Watching this time around I was struck by Aunt Rosamund, a character I never really paid attention to before. I would love a follow up story to her husband searching after the Lord Hepworth incident, so I started writing it. Then, this story took on a life of its own. If you bear with it for the first few chapters, I promise to get Lady Rosamund to Downton where all of our favorite characters are. Hope you enjoy! :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Downton Abbey, but I love it!_

* * *

The steady downpour of afternoon rain covered the pale London sidewalks with a sheen of glassy puddles. Lady Rosamund Painswick successfully navigated the slippery spots, despite fashionable heels and an armful of parcels. She reached her automobile, parked along the busy London street, and handed her bundle to the chauffeur. He took them with a bow, then opened the door. Lady Rosamund settled into the backseat of her maroon vehicle with all the inbred refinement of her class.

Accustom to her usual routine after a day of shopping, Rosamund let out a small cry of surprise when a total stranger slipped into the seat beside her. He inclined his head toward her and his fingers touched the brim of his dreadful tweed driver cap. The bow obscured part of his chiseled face. When he lifted his head, a boyish grin, with a hint of egoistical charm, danced over his lips. Lady Rosamund succumbed to a moment of catatonic discomfort at the sight of his slightly graying temples.

"Lady Painswick?"

His American accent was as bold as his dark eyes, which he briefly directed down at a briefcase that rested on his lap. Rosamund swallowed.

"It is Lady Painswick, isn't it?"

She stared at him in perfect confusion.

"Forgive the intrusion, but I was told you might help me. My connections in society have not been able to match my business needs."

The strange man unlatched the gold clasps of the brown case.

"I am considering a loan with your late husband's bank and-"

Rosamund straightened her posture, until no part of her body touched the seatback. The momentary shock of his appearance wore off, and she regained full command of her senses. Had the stranger known her better, he would have understood the sign and embarked on a hasty retreat.

"How dare you!"

Rosamund inhaled deeply. She needed a large intake of air to force out the diatribe which boiled up to her lips.

"An utterly contemptible violation of privacy. Get out!"

"But Lady Painswick-"

His unbelievable gall caused Rosamund to lift her chin.

"Get out, before I call a policeman."

"If you would just let me-"

"Pull the cotton from your ears, fool-born simpleton. I said get out!"

The stranger shook his head, and the obnoxious grin returned to his flawless lips. He looked up at her from under unyielding brows.

"They said you would either help me, or you would be a pain in the ass. How unfortunate to find you the latter."

He grumbled, latched shut his briefcase and removed himself from the backseat. In all her years Lady Rosamund could not recall ever being so affronted.

"Americans!"

As the stranger stormed down the wet street, Rosamund's chauffeur slipped into the front seat.

"Giles, who was that man?"

"What man, My Lady?" Giles inadvertently answered Rosamund's question as to why he failed to come to her rescue.

Rosamund watched the stranger's angry steps down the sidewalk until he disappeared around a corner.

"Never mind." Rosamund kept her focus out the window. "I have the appointment at the bank. Drive on."

Marmaduke Painswick never did anything subtly. From his manners, to his marriage, to his shrewd business deals, every part of Marmaduke Painswick was upfront, audacious and, at times, loud. Even the building that housed the bank he oversaw stood out in coarse contrast to the pleasant little shops that cowered in its shadow.

Rosamund never liked the building itself, nor did she like the location. Giles stopped the car and Rosamund glanced up the garish landmark as she waited for the door to open. With a heavy sigh she prepared herself for whatever bothersome business prompted the president of the bank to summon her.

The rain tapped on the metal roof of the auto, and Giles held the umbrella for Rosamund as she stepped outside. He gave her the umbrella and she entered the building. Though Marmaduke spent a great deal of time at his bank, Rosamund made very few visits to the place, even when he was alive. When she passed by the rows of desks none of the young accountants acknowledged her. A face or two might have been familiar, but the affairs of the bank and its employees had always fallen outside her realm of importance.

She approached the receptionist desk, and a tidy looking girl gave her a polite nod.

"I am Lady Rosamund. I have an appointment with Mr. Blacklock."

The receptionist nodded once more and disappeared behind the office door. The silent room offered little distraction, and Rosamund found herself re-evaluating the experience in the car. The stranger not only accosted her, but insulted her with such fowl language. Rosamund clenched her hand around the umbrella handle. She lifted her chest, and attempted to push the unpleasant experience from her mind.

"My dear Lady Rosamund," Abel Blacklock said as he emerged from his office.

He walked with a funny little gait that made his broad shoulders and round face seem disproportionate. Rosamund always felt his jolly manner veiled something slightly unscrupulous in his small eyes. For years she ignored her instincts because Mr. Blacklock had been a long time friend and business associate of Marmaduke's.

Mr. Blacklock crossed the room and kissed Rosamund on the cheek, an action she allowed, however unenthusiastically. As of late Mr. Blacklock not so subtly showed an eagerness to change the nature of their relationship. When she realized his intent, she quickly limited the number of their meetings, but she feared that had not be enough to dissuade him.

"Please step into my office."

Mr. Blacklock outstretched his pink skinned hand and Rosamund passed by him. She sat across from his desk, and waited a little impatiently until he returned to his chair behind the oak furniture.

"My dear, Rosamund."

He folded his hands together on top of his desk. For some reason Rosamund's intuition prompted her to run for the nearest exit. She laid her hands symmetrically in her lap, and masked her discomfort with gentility.

"I think you have guessed the reason for my calling on you so often."

A small flinch tugged at Rosamund's right shoulder. Mr. Blacklock leaned forward, until his elbows rested fully on the desk.

"I admit I haven't called recently because..." His eyes roved over Rosamund and she swallowed her repulsion.

"I'm afraid you will think me a bit of a coward, but I had to arrange some things first."

"Things?"

She avoided eye contact with him, in hope he might be put off from the coarse he travelled.

"Of course. One could hardly expect a woman like you to..."

Rosamund brought her focused eyes back to his gaze.

"My dear, dear Rosamund," he said again. This time the endearment caused a twinge of unpleasantness that made Rosamund adjust her position in the chair.

"I feel now I can make you a proper proposal. I have reviewed all your business holdings, and I think together we can succeed."

Rosamund tilted her head slightly. Her mama once told her, in a pinch, a woman's prerogative was to play dumb. Dumb, dumb, dumb.

"Together?"

"Yes, in marriage." Mr. Blacklock's patchy neck colored and he momentarily averted his gaze.

"You must know that I have admired you for some time. Your beauty is..." Mr. Blacklock's small eyes widened and Rosamund shifted in the chair again.

For years Abel Blacklock's eyes wandered over her, and more than once Rosamund silently chided Marmaduke for being ignorant of such subtleties. A time or two Rosamund wished for some physical action on Marmaduke's part, or at very least a verbal reprimand for the ogling.

"Marmaduke charged me with your care, I think it's time for an official union."

Rosamund pressed her lips together tightly. She strained the muscles of her torso in order to keep her tone civil and her expression unruffled.

"I am flattered Mr. Blacklock, but I am afraid I cannot accept. I am not ready to consider another marriage."

Lord Hepworth's face flashed across her mind, followed by his activities with her maid. She hated to admit to herself she considered marriage then. In Mr. Blacklock's case, however, Rosamund prided herself on her ability to... How would her mama put it? _Lie_ was much too ugly a word.

"Oh dear, you called me Mr. Blacklock." Abel sat in silence for an excruciatingly long moment. He placed his pink fingers to his chin, and they roamed over the flat square surface. Rosamund rested her eyes on everything in the office but him.

"It may not be a question of your readiness," he finally said, and lowered his fingers back to the desk.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I don't think you realize the changing times, Lady Rosamund. Women with the vote, and all kinds of new ideas. The bank board is very worried. Very worried, indeed."

The abrupt change in subject caused Rosamund to dropped her hands to her sides.

"Why should they be worried?" She asked.

Abel Blacklock excitedly moved forward in his seat.

"You do have controlling interest in this bank. The board is afraid you might do something drastic."

Rosamund scoffed and finally relaxed her tightened muscles.

"Don't be ridiculous. I've never taken an interest in business matters."

"Nevertheless, I fear the board may take action." Mr. Blacklock spoke very slowly.

"What do you mean?" Rosamund turned her head sideways as she studied the way his fingers drummed together over a pile of papers on the desk.

"I mean," he took one great inhale, "they may vote to freeze your assets. You'd still have your allowance, but the bulk of your fortune would be tied up."

Rosamund remained perfectly still in the chair across from his desk. Her only response came in the slow, disgusted gaze she directed at his form.

"Unless..."

"Unless I take a husband," she finished for him.

He stopped drumming his fingers, and beamed at her with a look that resembled some nearsighted underground rodent.

"I could ensure your fortune, your house, this bank, remain safe."

Rosamund stood up so quickly the chair beneath her slid backward across the wood floor.

"Mr. Blacklock if you think blackmail will induce me to accept you, you are seriously mistaken. Anything less despicable and I might have felt guilt when I assure you no world in Einstein's universe exists in which we would ever marry. As it is, I feel no remorse whatsoever. Good-bye."

She left the office without a single glance back.

* * *

Rosamund entered the ballroom, but after the events of the day she was not in the mood for a party. From across the room, Mrs. Pross waived to her; a wild, boorish flick of the wrist that Rosamund ignored. She liked her Eaton Street neighbor well enough, but Mrs. Pross lacked a sense of decorum and any significant familial connections. Being the wealthy daughter of two working class citizens left the poor widow with almost no sophistication.

Rosamund had only been induced to say yes to the party because she knew Mrs. Pross and her social circle were enamored with the idea of the daughter of an Earl as the guest of honor. Rosamund was not too proud to admit to herself the association flattered her vanity. Mrs. Pross did possess a kind of bumpkin charm.

Upon her return home from the bank, Rosamund wanted to give in to her splitting headache and retire to bed early. The thought of all of Mrs. Pross' hard work and dashing the hopes of Mrs. Pross' friends prevailed upon Rosamund's better nature.

The music and chatter around the room worsened Rosamund's headache instantly, and she wondered at her decision to attend. Mrs. Pross' circle of gossiping wives and wealthy businessmen rushed to Rosamund as soon as she entered. After the pleasantries were exchanged, and a fair amount of gushing about Rosamund's attractiveness, which she did not altogether mind, Mrs. Pross pulled her aside.

"Oh my dear, guess who else decided to come to my little gathering?"

The tall, gangly woman led Rosamund across the ballroom by the arm.

"I can't imagine," Rosamund replied. Mrs. Pross was conveniently ignorant of sarcasm. Probably why she remained friends with Rosamund.

"Regene Cadenza! Can you imagine? A famous actress, all the way from America, here in my house. They say she once performed for the queen. I must introduce you."

Mrs. Pross stood on her tip toes and her eyes swept over the room. Rosamund lifted her chin, in attempt to shake off her irritation at being bested by another guest.

Mrs. Pross came down from her toes and towed Rosamund with her to a wall of men in dark suit tails. Rosamund waited patiently for a break in the crowd, but Mrs. Pross tapped one of the men on the shoulder. Rosamund shook her head, but let yet another social misstep pass unnoticed.

The men parted, and Rosamund found a small pixie like creature inside the center of the circle. Mrs. Pross wisped the tiny woman away from the men and Rosamund found herself face to face with undeniable beauty.

"This is Regene Cadenza. Miss Cadenza, may I present Lady Rosamund Painswick," Mrs. Pross announced proudly.

Regene smiled, a funny motion for her stung lips, though even Rosamund could not deny the woman's ageless attractiveness. Her porcelain skin served as a milky white frame to her dark eyes and impressively styled hair.

Her rouged face, which Rosamund utterly detested, set her apart from the rest of the women in the room. Rosamund expected nothing less from a woman of her breeding, designed to stick out in the most appalling of ways.

"It is an honor to meet the daughter of the Earl of Grantham. He was a wonderful man," Regene said, and gave Rosamund a proper bow. Rosamund squared her shoulders, a little alarmed by the education and etiquette of someone from such a vulgar profession.

"You knew my papa?" Rosamund scolded herself for even talking to the creature. Regene reached to her left and latched onto the arm of a tall, handsome escort.

"Mrs. Pross, Lady Painswick, may I introduce Mr. Drake Wolfe."

Rosamund's mouth dropped open for a split second.

"How do you do, Mr. Wolfe," Mrs. Pross began but Rosamund cut her off.

"You!"

Mr. Wolfe nodded his head ever so slightly, as if he expected the outburst. His unperturbed grin infuriated Rosamund even more.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Pross, but I will not remain here in the company of doghearted halfwits!"

Rosamund did not necessarily mean Regene, but she cared not when she saw her words wounded the actress.

"I never suspected the English Gentry would be so similar to fluttering pigeons in a cage. Overreacting seems to be-" Mr. Wolfe began but Rosamund was already in full stride toward the exit.

She quickly retrieved her coat and ordered her car, preferring to wait in the study away from the party. After only a few seconds of reprieve, Mr. Wolfe joined her. Rosamund furiously pulled on her gloves.

"Typically American. You don't know when to quit."

"I'm sorry about the car incident," he grumbled.

Rosamund pulled each of her fingers into her glove and completely ignored him.

"I hoped you would find me charming, instead of rude."

She looked up at him.

"Rude? Dear Mr. Wolfe, you surpassed rude before you even opened that vile mouth."

Her clipped tone finally seemed to penetrate his thick skull. Rosamund saw the car pull up the street and she moved past him to the front door. He gently stopped her by placing his hand on her bare arm. Rosamund attributed the chill down her back to a surge of anger at the liberty he once again took, and not to the warmth of his hand.

"I know you are bodily attached to your high horse, but if you could come down for a moment, I think we can help each other," he whispered in her ear. His low tone was not as gentle as his touch. She pulled back and narrowed her eyes at him.

"The only way you can help me is by permanently submerging yourself in the Thames."

Rosamund ripped her arm free of his hand and left him in the study.

* * *

As was her normal routine, Rosamund took breakfast alone in the morning room, then went to the study to read a few chapters of a book. In the last few years, Rosamund decided to read everything in Marmaduke's library. She was currently in the E's, and found herself thumbing through yet another encyclopedia when she heard the ring of the front door.

She looked up from the pages, and her butler announced the arrival of George Murray. The short, nearly hairless solicitor appeared shortly their after. Rosamund gestured toward the oak rimmed chair across from the sofa in the study. They sat at the same time.

"Murray, what brings you here today?" Her mood usually improved with the arrival of unexpected but welcome visitors. Beneath that great mustache, Rosamund suspected Murray frowned. Of course, the man never seemed to smile, so Rosamund refrained from worry.

"Lady Rosamund..." He avoided eye contact.

Rosamund worried.

"Several weeks ago you asked me to find out whether Mr. Blacklock and the board could," Murray brought his eyes up to hers, "put you in a difficult financial situation."

"And?" Rosamund placed her clasped hands on her lap.

"I am afraid he can, and he has."

"I don't understand. Marmaduke-"

"He left you everything, Lady Rosamund, but through the various dealings of Mr. Blacklock, the bulk of your fortune has been tied up, as it were."

"Mr. Blacklock again and again. He is surprisingly vindictive. I'm afraid I'm only now beginning to realize the depths of his manipulation."

Murray's eyes widened but he said nothing. Rosamund inhaled and moved to the edge of the sofa.

"Come now Murray, don't hold back. Say what you think," Rosamund encouraged.

"I was just…." Murray hesitated until Rosamund tilted her head.

"I am relieved you have realized it, My Lady. For some time I've wanted to speak of it, but I never quiet knew how. You would not be wrong to blame me for holding my tongue."

"Of course I don't blame you. I've been the stupid one," Rosamund haughtily admitted. "But now the question is, what do we do about it?"

"Without the board to back us, I'm afraid there is nothing to do. Mr. Blacklock has threatened to take your house as collateral against your outstanding debts."

"What debts?" Rosamund stood up and paced across the room. Anger threatened to creep through her resolve and she did not want Murray to see her distress.

"The servant's salaries, the regular expenses of running a house like this. On the allowance you still have, you will not be able to meet the costs."

Rosamund put her hand over the mantle of the fireplace. She studied the floor for a few minutes, then turned to Murray, who remained uncomfortably positioned in the chair.

"What you are really saying is, I'm ruined."

"Not ruined, Lady Rosamund, but until this business with the bank is sorted out, you will have to make some changes."

Rosamund remained at the mantel. She took a few deep, calming breaths before she trusted herself to speak.

"And there is nothing to be done? I could go to the board directly."

She looked across the room to Murray, and felt angry tears on the brink of formation.

"No, I don't think that would be wise. They are uncomfortable enough with you as it is. No, there is only one option I see at the moment."

Murray shifted his position on the chair and looked even more uncomfortable. Rosamund clung to the glimmer of hope, but she sensed Murray's reluctance to mention it.

"This afternoon I was approached by an American business man."

"Drake Wolfe." Rosamund clenched her hand into a fist as she sputtered his name.

"Yes," Murray replied, the surprise was evident in his tone, and his eyebrows lifted. "You are acquainted with the gentleman?"

"Gentleman? Ha! I've met him," Rosamund spat.

"He is aware of your situation, though how he came to discover the facts, I do not know. He said he could help, and asked if I could arrange a meeting with you."

"Did he? How very American of him." Rosamund frowned and tapped her fingers on the mantel.

"How should I respond, My Lady?"

Rosamund laid her hand flat on the mantel and turned to her solicitor.

"Do you think he can help?"

"He did know the facts, which leads me to believe he may have an advantage or know of some avenue I have not explored."

"Then I suppose I have no choice. Tell him tomorrow, noon, and to be punctual or he will not be admitted." Rosamund gave Murray a harsh glare to emphasize her point.

* * *

Rosamund Painswick received Mr. Wolfe into the drawing room with less civility than she bestowed upon beggars in the London streets. He removed his tweet driver cap, to reveal a slightly receding hair line. The feature surprised Rosamund, because his square jaw and slightly graying temples hinted at extreme physical perfection. Rosamund never liked balding men, so to see his slight follicle deficiency caused her a moment of reprieve.

She clasped her hands in front of her, and regarded him with contempt.

"Well?"

Mr. Wolfe tossed his cap on the desk near the doorway and put his hands in his pockets.

"Nice house."

He casually strolled about the room. Rosamund fought the desire to dismiss him then and there. She never could abide the lackadaisical American attitude.

"I'm a very busy woman, Mr. Wolfe. If you have a point please arrive at it."

He picked up a priceless vase Marmaduke gave to her upon his return from Africa and then glanced up at her.

"I came over here from America to save one of my manufacturing plants. Automobiles."

Rosamund watched him like a hawk until he placed the vase gently back on the table. She clenched her teeth as she watched him meander toward the window.

"Most plants here are shutting down. The war hit hard, but I can save mine."

Rosamund rested her hands on the top of the sofa in the drawing room.

"Problem is..." Mr. Wolfe turned to face her. The sunlight from the window behind him cast shadows over his face that accentuated the Grecian attributes of his form.

"Every time I begin to make progress I hit a wall. I need an in to society for the sake of the business."

"Yes, you mentioned this before, when you attacked me in the car."

Mr. Wolfe moved away from the window and to the bookshelf, where the overflow of Marmaduke's library was kept.

"Attacked is a harsh word. I only wanted to talk."

He studied each title, and put his hands back in his pockets. Rosamund relaxed slightly when his hands disappeared, because it meant he would not touch any more of her valuable belongings.

"Then talk." Rosamund lifted her brows, but Mr. Wolfe continued to avert his gaze.

He took his time as he looked at each title on the shelf, and his slow deliberate manner aggravated Rosamund to no end. She finally folded her arms, in an effort to keep herself from throwing something at his head.

"I have a daughter, sixteen years old," Mr. Wolfe said out of the blue.

He removed his focus from the bookshelf and faced her. Rosamund turned her head to the side and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Her mother died when she was three. I hated moving her here, but I wanted to keep her with me. She hasn't made many friends. She is shy, beautiful but very sheltered. She needs a protector and advocate. You know better than I do, how English society is. Much worse than in America." Mr. Wolfe wandered a few steps toward Rosamund, then stopped to give the revolving world globe map a spin.

"How unfortunate for her," Rosamund said, with impatience in her tone.

She wondered if Mr. Wolfe would ever get to the point, or if he even had a point. Maybe he just wanted admittance to her house in order to put his hands all over her possessions to satisfy some vulgar American whim.

"You don't have a title, but you are the daughter of an Earl. Even after our first meeting Regene continued to insist that you might be more open to help me than the others."

"Oh, the actress."

Rosamund, like her mother before her, could, on occasion, conjure up some very cruel thoughts about the behaviors of people. The way Mr. Wolfe spoke of the actress stirred the more vicious side of Rosamund's nature, and caused her to clam up even more. She found she could not even look at his handsome form in her drawing room without wanting to cringe.

"So, I did some digging. I went to your late husband's bank and met Mr. Blacklock. I knew right away he was in love with you."

Rosamund snapped her attention back to Mr. Wolfe, more than a little put out he had uncovered that particular tidbit.

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"The way he spoke of you, I don't know, it was just a hunch. I'm a good business man, and I pay attention to anything that might be useful," Mr. Wolfe explained.

"Then you're just like Mr. Blacklock," Rosamund retorted. Mr. Wolfe ducked his head and chuckled softly. The grin he wore was incredibly attractive and inviting. Rosamund tightened her lips into a thin line.

"I'm definitely not like Mr. Blacklock. I don't blackmail people into marrying me through shady business dealings. At least, I assume that is why he froze your assets and convinced the board you are dangerous."

Rosamund unfolded her arms and once more gripped the back of the sofa.

"My solicitor told me you might be able to help. I don't see how, and if you don't arrive at your point soon then I ask that you leave."

Mr. Wolfe nodded, picked up his hat and started for the exit. When he reached the doorway he turned around.

"I can help you. If the gentry were forced to accept me, I could undo Mr. Blacklock's silver-tongued deceits. Though it might take some time." Mr. Wolfe's dark eyes pinned to her.

"And in return you want me to help you meet the proper people," Rosamund concluded.

She moved toward him, leaving her position behind the sofa. She did not like the idea of spending so much time with him, but she believed he was sincere.

"No." Mr. Wolfe shook his head and looked down at his cap for an instant. "I don't think that can happen quickly enough for either of us. I have to act now to save my factory, and you must act now to keep your house."

"Then what are you suggesting?" Rosamund asked.

Mr. Wolfe met her eyes, and the laid back expression usually upon his features vanished.

"Marriage."

A surprised gasp slipped from Rosamund's lips.

"I don't even know you," Rosamund said with legitimate astonishment.

"I'm not suggesting anything more than a business arrangement. I doubt I'm your type, and you are certainly not mine."

He lingered in the doorway, but Rosamund did not look at him. She leaned on the desk to recover from the shock of his bold solution.

"I am only suggesting, if we were married, the board could not object to your majority interest, I would have a high reference to carry with me everywhere, and..." Mr. Wolfe put his hand to the back of his neck. Rosamund regarded him as if he had grown an extra head.

"You could help my daughter meet the right people."

Rosamund looked out the window, as a million different thoughts raced through her mind.

"A marriage in name only?"

"Precisely." Mr. Wolfe put his cap back on. "I might be an American, but I am a gentleman. And I think it is safe to say we repulse each other in just about every way, so let me put your mind at ease on that score."

"You are sure you can save my fortune and my home?" Rosamund asked, still avoiding eye contact.

"I already have a plan," Mr. Wolfe assured, and Rosamund turned to watch him. He was full of surprises, if nothing else.

"I will have to think about it," she answered.

"Of course."

Mr. Wolfe backed out of the room a little disheveled.

"Goodbye."

He bowed slightly and then took his leave. Rosamund inhaled deeply and then rang for the butler. When he appeared in the doorway Rosamund spoke.

"Please order the car. I have to pay a few calls, then I'm going to visit mama."


	2. Prospects Decamped

_Thanks for reading. I do love reviews ;) Enjoy!_

* * *

"Rosamund? Oh dear. It is true that bad news comes as unexpectedly as rain." The Dowager Countess, Violet Crawley, scrutinized from across the table as Rosamund stepped into the parlor. Rosamund stopped just inside the doorway and removed her gloves.

"Can't a daughter visit her favorite mama without bringing bad news?"

Violet inclined her head and then glanced across the table. Rosamund recognized Cora as the partner of her mama's afternoon tea.

"In your case, no. Now, come tell us," Violet ordered. Rosamund sighed, placed her gloves on the arm of the sofa and crossed the room. She kissed her mama's cheek and then turned to Cora.

"How is poor, dear Mary?"

The dark clouds in Cora's eyes told Rosamund the answer before any words were spoken.

"About as you might expect, I'm afraid."

Rosamund's sister-in-law seemed to physically shrink in the chair. Rosamund rarely showed her sympathy through physical touch, but Cora's entire countenance expressed such extreme sadness that Rosamund placed her hand on Cora's shoulder. The death of Matthew Crawley had shaken the family to its core, and much too soon after the death of Sybil.

"It was a horrible shock for all of us. It still is." Rosamund removed her hand and Cora weakly nodded.

"Sit down, Rosamund, so I can better surmise the ulterior motive for you visit," Violet ordered.

"Mama," Rosamund sighed. She hated that she obeyed like a trained zoo animal.

Rosamund sat in the extra chair between the two women. Cora's eyes were red, and Rosamund imagined Cora had come to mama's for a much needed break from the sadness that seemed to hover over Downton these days. Violet, on the other hand, looked elegant in her black morning dress and custom tailored jewelry. Much like a solid rock in the midst of a tempestuous sea.

"You didn't drive all the way up from London unannounced just to take tea with us," Violet stated.

"I don't want to bore Cora with news from London."

Rosamund never really related to her sister-in-law, or made an effort to, and she could not help feeling disappointed that she would not have the chance to speak to mama alone. The more she thought about her decision to visit, the more she thought the plan to ask for advice ill conceived. She leaned forward in the chair and glanced at the door.

"Actually, news from London would be welcome. Anything to distract," Cora admitted as she poured tea into Rosamund's cup.

"There, you see. Now, out with it, Rosamund." Violet looked down her nose and Rosamund felt a chill of terror tremble through her frame. Her mother's knowing eye always had that effect.

"I'm ruined," Rosamund blurted. "Financially."

Cora stopped pouring and set the tea pot down. Her tear wearied eyes stared blankly. Violet spoke glibly after her slightly askew mouth closed.

"Impossible."

"Mama, do you remember Mr. Abel Blacklock?"

Violet broke eye contact and her mouth turned down.

"That odd little man with the funny eyes. Beady things, always quite unnerved me."

"Yes, well," Rosamund shook her head, "He proposed and-"

Violet interrupted with an outburst of laughter. Rosamund ignored her.

"I'm afraid I was not delicate in my refusal."

"Naturally." Violet proudly lifted her chin and Rosamund's spirits felt slightly invigorated.

"I've been very stupid, mama. In essence he has locked up the money. I am in danger of losing Eaton Square, and the staff."

"Nonsense." Violet dismissively reached for her tea cup.

"Surely something can be done," Cora said. The glance she exchanged with Violet seemed to make light of Rosamund's situation. Rosamund jutted her lower jaw forward and determined to continue even in the midst of such skeptics.

"I've spoken to George Murray, and several other solicitors. I have even called on some of the bank board members, but it seems Mr. Blacklock is extremely clever." Rosamund looked between the two women, but both their expressions remained untroubled.

Cora extended her hand toward Rosamund, and let her palm lay flat over the white lace table cloth.

"You know you are always welcome at Downton, for as long as you want."

The delicate smile she offered touched Rosamund enough to cause her to turn away.

"Thank you."

"I can tell by that superior look, Rosamund, you are planning something drastic. You are not considering the proposal of that beady eyed proletarian?" Violet stared at Rosamund with a disapproving half frown.

"Please, mama! What do you take me for," Rosamund spat.

Violet lifted her eyebrows but Rosamund refused to let the questioning expression get the better of her.

"I would die before I'd let that revolting little man ruin Marmaduke's legacy or take the house."

Rosamund straightened her shoulders.

"A fate worse than death? Good heavens, then you _are_ planning something drastic," Violet said, and looked at Cora.

Rosamund lifted the white tea cup to her lips and took a long slow sip. She placed the porcelain delicately back on the table and did not look at her mama.

"Have you ever heard of a Mr. Drake Wolfe?"

Cora and Violet exchanged glances.

"Sounds like a character from a Hugh Lofting novel," Violet remarked.

Rosamund ignored her and turned to Cora.

"He is an American. He came here on business. Something about automobile production."

Cora sighed through her nose and regarded Rosamund with a smirk.

"Just because I once lived there doesn't mean I'm acquainted with every American who visits."

"Anyway," Rosamund pressed on before she felt her resolve slip away, "Mr. Wolfe believes he can undo this trouble with the bank."

"And what is the catch?" Violet questioned.

Rosamund looked at her mama, and placed her hands neatly in her lap.

"Why do you assume there is a catch?"

"Oh my dear, in these situations there is always a catch."

Violet turned to Cora who nodded in agreement.

"He asked me to marry him," Rosamund reluctantly announced.

Cora's mouth dropped and Violet's eyes widened. Rosamund avoided seeing either of them by sending her gaze down into her white tea cup.

"He needs a reference to earn the trust of his business partners, and he wants me to champion his young daughter."

Violet and Cora remained silent so long, Rosamund finally forced herself to look up, just to confirm they had not disappeared. Silence was a trait so rare in her mama that Rosamund found herself speaking in order to fill the strange void.

"It would, of course, be a business arrangement. A marriage in name only. He wants-"

Before Rosamund could continue Cora finally said something.

"You can't honestly be considering his offer. How long have you known this man?"

"A few weeks." Rosamund mumbled in to her cup and took another sip of tea.

"And, what if you marry him, and then someone else comes along. A man you truly wish to marry," Cora asked.

Rosamund placed the cup back on the table and regarded her sister-in-law kindly.

"Dear Cora, that is sweet of you, but I have no illusions. I am of a certain age now, and the prospects have all, shall we say, decamped."

Cora looked to Violet, and Rosamund saw them exchange some mysterious glance.

"I wasn't going to tell you this yet, but we received word that the Duke of Ellsmere might be coming. If he stays at Downton..." Cora inclined her head toward Violet as she trailed off.

"You were conspiring to set me up." Rosamund shot a sharp glare at Violet. "That is just like you, mama. Even if I overlooked Lord Quill's pompous, tedious conversation, you know papa was against it."

Violet pursed her lips together, and moved her hands away from her tea cup as if she had just been caught stealing an extra biscuit.

"Why are you so set on playing red riding hood to this American Wolfe person? Is he that handsome?" Violet asked.

"Oh really, mama. You can be impossible," Rosamund hissed.

"He is handsome then." Violet shook her head, not as if she was disappointed, but rather like a wise old owl. "I shouldn't meddle with matters of the heart, Rosamund. It always ends badly."

"This is not a matter of the heart. This is a business partnership that can save Marmaduke's dream."

"Marriage is always a matter of the heart." Violet inclined her chin and looked pointedly at Rosamund. Rosamund met her gaze with a strong willed one of her own.

"I haven't answered him yet. I wanted your advice, although I don't know why. You are always so obstinate, mama."

"If I agreed with you then we would both be wrong." The two of them remained locked in a glare until Cora drew their attention.

"Whatever you decide, Rosamund, please let us know what we can do to help."

"Thank you, sister Cora," Rosamund answered, but did not take her eyes from Violet.

"Prospects decamped? You've had two marriage proposals in so many weeks. I think you should hold out for the Duke. Money matters usually resolve themselves," Violet stated.

Rosamund tossed her napkin on the table and let out a sigh of frustration.

"I have to get back to London."

Rosamund stood and left her mama and Cora sitting around the white lace tablecloth. On her way out she heard her Violet voice.

"Don't worry, Cora, she would never allow herself to be called Lady Wolfe."

* * *

Rosamund stood in the hallway between the front door and the drawing room. She nervously twisted her white gloves between her hands, and faced the mirror. After she phoned to accept Mr. Wolfe's offer, her mind was plagued with concern over what to wear for the wedding. For two days she vacillated between several different dresses in her impressive wardrobe. In the end, she decided on a white summer dress, usually reserved for garden parties and cricket matches. Her blue eyes and auburn hair nicely complemented the long white jacket and lacey hat.

"Only fools jump in with both feet," Rosamund muttered to herself in the mirror as she looked over her appearance. She glanced at the clock. Mr. Wolfe would arrive at any moment. No choice remained now but to go through with the ordeal, unless, of course, he backed out. The sudden thought lifted her hopes.

The door chimed and Rosamund retreated into the drawing room in an anxious skip. The last thing she wanted was for Mr. Wolfe to think she was waiting for him. She pretended to be searching for a book on the shelf when the butler came in.

"Lady Edith Crawley," he announced, and Edith appeared from behind him.

"Hello aunt," Edith said as she crossed the room. She kissed Rosamund in greeting but Rosamund only stared stiffly.

"Edith? This is unexpected."

Edith removed her rather plain hat and sat on the sofa.

"I had some business with my publisher and Granny thought it would be nice if I dropped by." Edith rested her hat in her lap.

Rosamund put her hand on her hip and clenched her teeth.

"She sent you to spy on me. How typical."

"No, silly. I just stopped by for tea," Edith replied.

"Mama is a master of operations. She tricked you without your even knowing it."

Edith looked up at Rosamund, and her nose crinkled in puzzlement. Rosamund kept her hand firmly planted on her hip.

"I don't have time for tea now. I have a prior..." Rosamund nearly said engagement, but the word itself was telling. She studied Edith as she thought about the proper way to handle the unexpected arrival.

"Perhaps this is for the best," Rosamund mused to herself. She dropped her hand from her hip. "Edith, would you like to come to my wedding?"

Edith chuckled. Rosamund slowly strolled across the room.

"I'm sorry. I thought you said wedding." Edith continued to smile. Rosamund stopped in the center of the room and turned her head.

"I did."

Rosamund watched as understanding washed over Edith's face. Her niece's eyes dropped to Rosamund's feet, and worked up her entire frame until they stopped at the top of her hat. Nothing like white to confirm the claim.

"But..." Edith began but the doorbell jingle interrupted. Before Rosamund could explain any further the butler appeared.

"Mr. Wolfe is here, My Lady. Shall I show him in?"

"Yes, please."

When the butler vanished Edith moved to the edge of the sofa. She kept her eyes locked on the door until Mr. Wolfe, dressed in tails, appeared. Rosamund inhaled and fought against the small flutter that stirred inside.

"Is this the groom? Wow. I'm impressed." Edith sent Rosamund a sly sidelong glance.

Rosamund lifted her nose, clasped her hands in front of her white dress, and wholly removed her eyes from said groom.

"Mr. Wolfe, may I introduce my niece, Lady Edith Crawley. I hope you don't mind if she joins us."

Mr. Wolfe crossed the room and took Edith's hand, lifted her fingers upward and bowed gracefully.

"It would be an honor."

Edith gasped, and blinked several times. Once her hand had been returned to her, she popped up from the sofa.

"You can't be serious, Aunt," Edith gasped. "What about Granny? What about Papa? You must have a proper wedding. If you don't everyone will be furious."

Rosamund exchanged a glance with Mr. Wolfe, and she found a surprising amount of sympathy in his soft eyes.

"Particular circumstances require we act quickly." Rosamund stepped toward Edith, with the hope that closer proximity might help her delicate explanation take root.

Edith's mouth plummeted.

"Are you pregnant?!"

Rosamund's cheeks burned crimson hot. The comment hurled her way beyond embarrassment and she fell somewhere between shock and utter horror. She dared not even a glance at Mr. Wolfe.

"Absolutely not! Really, Edith!"

"I'm sorry, Aunt, but I can't think of any other reason you would rush a wedding," Edith explained, with her head slightly lowered.

"It's a long story. I will explain later."

Rosamund ignored both visitors and searched for her gloves.

"We should depart if we wish to arrive on time," Mr. Wolfe said.

He offered his elbow, and Rosamund finally looked at him. To her extreme relief, he did not seem out of sorts or concerned over Edith's statement. The last thing Rosamund wanted him to think was that she was the type of woman that would allow herself to fall into such a situation.

She took his elbow, and he smiled warmly. Suddenly, a new fear pounded inside her chest. Maybe it pleased Mr. Wolfe to think of her as a woman of easy virtue. After all, he was friends with that actress.

The two of them nearly reached the front door when Edith made a small humph sound.

"I am not really dressed for a wedding."

Rosamund looked over her shoulder. Edith gripped the sides of her traveling dress, and skewed her head to the side.

"It's fine," Rosamund assured but mustered little enthusiasm. The whole thing began to seem more and more like a farce.

As she turned back around she made eye contact with Mr. Wolfe. The strange expression he wore unnerved her, because she could not pinpoint exactly what he was thinking. A movement of his hand caught her attention and she looked down. He retrieved her gloves from the entry way table and offered them to her. She nodded briskly and then took them from his grasp.

Mr. Wolfe helped both Edith and Rosamund into the car. The trip to the church was spent in uncomfortable silence. The car rolled over the cobblestone street and occasionally the mumble of voices on the sidewalk could be heard over road noise.

Though Rosamund sat next to Mr. Wolfe in the backseat, she carefully ensured no part of her body or clothing touched his body or clothing. The curious, suspecting eyes of Edith roamed over them several times. Rosamund turned her attention out the window to avoid the suspecting gaze. Her niece always had been indecently perceptive.

When the car finally stopped in front of the church, Rosamund was fully absorbed in her own thoughts. Not until Mr. Wolfe lightly touched her arm did she jump to full alert.

"Sorry," he apologized, then gestured toward the front entry.

"Wedding day jitters?" Edith teased.

Rosamund did not grace either of them with a response but quickly moved out of the car. She hurried into the church, eager to avoid an accidental street encounter with any of her London acquaintances.

She started down the aisle, and saw the vicar already at the altar. To the left of the aisle, two figures turned. One of the women Rosamund instantly recognized, and a shutter of ill foreboding ran down her back. Regene Cadenza. The actress. Mr. Wolfe had invited Regene Cadenza to Rosamund's wedding and the brazen hussy dared to show her impermeable face.

Rosamund stopped cold just beyond the pew where the actress stood. She turned with the intent of suggesting to Mr. Wolfe he marry Regene Cadenza instead, but she found his eyes focused on the other woman. Mr. Wolfe's hand touched the small of Roasmund's back and his other hand reached toward the women behind the pew.

The actress stepped into the aisle, but she remained at arm's length. The other woman, a girl really, moved around the wood bench and took his hand.

"Roz, I want you to meet my daughter. Jess, this is Lady Painswick."

Rosamund glared at Mr. Wolfe for the liberty he took with her name, but the situation allowed her no time to rebuke him. Standing there, between father and daughter, caused a spasm of uncomfortable annoyance to itch at the tips of Rosamund's fingers. To suppress the feeling, Rosamund reached out and took the young girl's hand. Jess' shining blond hair, charming dimples, and bright green eyes came together in a very pleasing soft spoken way. By the tremble of the child's fingers, Rosamund discovered the girl must be extremely nervous over the situation.

"I am so excited to met you. You are beautiful as my father said you would be."

The young girl beamed but Rosamund pressed her lips. Her eyes briefly fluttered over the actress, with that perfect hair, painted face and utopian figure.

"I'm nothing compared to Miss Cadenza."

Rosamund acted as if she meant to compliment the actress, and doubted anyone suspected the words stemmed from a combination of vanity and jealousy.

"Regene Cadenza?" Edith interrupted. "_The_ Regene Cadenza?" Edith shook her head and stepped toward the actress with eyes wide. "I absolutely adored you in the West End musical revue last month."

Regene regarded Edith with a warm, sparkle of delight but said nothing.

"Aunt Rosamund, I had no idea you kept company with talented artists."

Rosamund resisted the urge to growl.

"Jess, this is Lady Edith," Mr. Wolfe said to his daughter.

"My niece," Rosamund added, glad for any conversation to draw attention away from the actress.

The two young women greeted, and Edith sent Rosamund a look of surprise so blatant Rosamund was sure her mama saw it all the way from Downton.

Involving Mr. Wolfe's teenage daughter in their sorted scheme descended on Rosamund like brimstone from the sky. She snapped out of her momentary guilt by putting her arm around the teenager's shoulder and leading her toward the waiting vicar.

"Thank you for coming. I hope we can be great friends." Rosamund was sincere, and that surprised her even though no one else seemed to find the statement unusual. The teenager beamed, and looked over her shoulder at her papa. Rosamund stopped, and followed her eyes.

She felt inclined to elbow him in the stomach for so ill preparing her on the subject of his daughter. In the wake of all the chaos, Rosamund was ashamed to admit to herself that she had completely forgotten Mr. Wolfe even had a daughter.

"You, of course, know -" Mr. Wolfe inclined his head toward the actress. Rosamund forced something that only slightly resemble a smile.

"Yes. We've met."

Rosamund glared at Regene, and the actress politely bowed her head.

"If you're ready." The vicar's voice echoed through the church and they all turned to the front of the chapel.

Rosamund dropped her arm from around Jess and saw her own fear reflected in Mr. Wolfe's eyes. His chest lifted as he inhaled.

"Shall we?"

For the smallest of seconds, Rosamund resolved to sprint out of the church and down the street, preferably screaming. Her pride, however, would not let her retreat in front of Edith, in front of Mr. Wolfe, and, most especially, in front of Regene Cadenza. She took Mr. Wolfe's arm and proceeded to the altar.


	3. Downton Abbey

Mr. Carson meticulously set the silver on the freshly ironed table cloth, but a ring at the front door disturbed his routine. Stooped over the glistening utensils, he looked down the length of the table, frowned and exhaled through his large nose. He straightened and took refined strides out of the dining room, in no rush to answer the unexpected guest. Being interrupted unexpectedly from one of his many tasks as butler at Downton always put him out of sorts.

He opened the grand entry door to a rather unpredicted sight. A tall, broad shouldered gentleman wearing a gray cap and trim suit coat stuck out his hand.

Mr. Carson looked at the limb as if it were a repugnant stain on one of his recently polished pieces of silver.

"Yes?" Mr. Carson said. The man with drew his hand, but a grin remained planted on his rakish face.

"I wonder if I might have a word with Lord Grantham?"

Mr. Carson inhaled and his chest puffed upward.

"Do you have an appointment?"

The grin finally dropped from the strangers lips.

"No, but I think he will see me."

"His Lordship keeps me informed of his schedule. Perhaps, if you come back at a later time..." Carson started to close the door but the pushy American stepped forward.

"I am Drake Wolfe."

"How nice for you," Carson replied and moved to shut the door. Mr. Wolfe kept his body in the path of the door.

"Drake Wolfe," he said again with a tilt of his head. "The husband of Lady Wolfe."

Carson let a frown peek through his cool exterior.

"While I'm sure Lady Wolfe appreciates the fact, it means nothing to me. Good day."

The American shook his head and the grin returned to his face.

"Lady Wolfe, formerly Painswick."

The name drew Carson's attention. He glared at the bold American, as he decided what to do. His first instinct was to close the door, as the man was obviously lying, but carrying out his duty properly required he gather further information.

"If you are referring to Lady Rosamund-" he started to say but the stranger interrupted.

Carson's frown returned.

"I am."

"I should inform you, sir, that I have an intimate knowledge of this families dealings. I find your joke not only rude, but distasteful."

Mr. Wolfe put his hands on his hips and he looked into the distance. His head moved from side to side and the grin faded into a scowl. Carson let the door swing halfway shut, then a nagging tug at his curiosity made him reconsider.

"Wait here," Carson reluctantly said.

The American was assertive enough that Carson thought Lord Grantham should be informed, in case he wanted to deal with the matter personally, and ensure the American did not spread scandalous rumors.

Carson moved swiftly through the rooms at Downton, until he reached the study. With each passing step his annoyance grew, and he gained hope that Lord Grantham would toss out the riffraff in a rather dramatic manner. As Carson entered the study, he found Lady Edith on the sofa scribbling something on a note pad, as she had occasion to do as of late. Carson could not say he approved.

Lord Grantham stood next to a table with a map of the Downton grounds spread across its length. He studied the artifact intently, but looked up when Carson stood at attention.

"My Lord, there is an American here to see you by the name of Drake Wolfe."

Carson carefully watched his master's response. As he suspected, Lord Grantham shook his head and gave Carson a blank stare. Lady Edith abruptly broke off her frantic scribbling.

"Doesn't ring a bell," Lord Grantham muttered.

"I thought not. He claims to be Lady Rosamund's husband," Carson added. Lord Grantham straightened and blinked in surprise.

"Does he indeed? What will they come up with next? Send him away Carson."

Carson nearly let a brief hint of satisfaction slip onto his lips, but his practiced self control kept that from happening.

"Papa?" Lady Edith said from the sofa. Carson remained in the room, because Edith looked from him to Lord Grantham.

"I think you better see him."

"This isn't an opportunity for a story, Edith. He's just some rabble trying to sell something," Lord Grantham answered. Carson nodded, but Edith shook her head.

"No. He really is Aunt Rosamund's husband."

Lord Grantham exchanged a puzzled look with Carson.

"What do you mean? Is this some kind of joke?" Lord Grantham asked. Carson thought it was a very ill conceived joke indeed. He thought Edith deserved the stern tone His Lordship took with her.

"It is not a joke. Last week, when I was in London, I went to the wedding. I assure you, papa, they are married."

"I don't believe you. Rosamund would never marry, not without mama's permission, and certainly not in secret. Not even a word to any of us..." Lord Grantham paced across the room and Carson could see a small seed of doubt had been planted in his mind.

"Carson, show Mr. Wolfe in, please," Edith ordered.

Carson looked to Lord Grantham, who nodded as if in a state of delirium. Carson turned quietly on his heel and left the study. He shook his head all the way back to the front door, sorely disappointed in the unconventional behavior of Lady Rosamund. Though she had her flaws, Carson had always appreciated Lady Rosamund's sense of order and decorum. She never said or did anything avant-garde.

Carson opened the door, and found Mr. Wolfe kicking at the pebbles in the front drive. Dust covered his polished black shoes. Carson frowned.

"This way, please." Though he opened the door, Carson's tone was not inviting. He studied this Mr. Wolfe as the gentleman passed. Carson's frown deepened. He tried not to wonder if Rosamund married so carelessly based solely on physical attraction.

Carson led Mr. Wolfe to the study, announced his arrival and quickly retreated from the room.

The butler hurried down stairs, and only stopped when he reached the kitchen. He stood in the doorway, and tried to digest all he had overheard.

"Goodness, Mr. Carson, you look as if the wrong soup spoon had been set out for dinner," Mrs. Hughes said as she bustled into the kitchen. Anna Bates followed her.

"His Lordship just learned that Lady Rosamund was married last week, to an American Dapper Dan."

"She never was," Mrs. Hughes gasped. Anna looked between the two of them.

"How do you know?"

"I just showed him into the study. Apparently, Lady Edith attended the wedding," Carson grumbled.

"What's going on?" Mr. Bates asked as he approached the group of them. Anna put her hand on his arm.

"It seems Lady Rosamund eloped with a handsome American," Anna beamed up at her husband.

"She is not to be commended, Mrs. Bates. It is a very improper thing she has done. Very improper," Carson scolded.

He left the three of them to themselves and retreated into his office to pick the wine for the evening's menu. Carson always deeply felt the sting when his master was betrayed, and because the cause this time the betrayal came from Lord Grantham's own sister, the pain stung Carson even more keenly. He disliked Drake Wolfe. Yes, he disliked Drake Wolfe very much indeed.

* * *

The man who entered the room behind Carson could have been make up like a circus clown, and Robert Crawley would have still regarded him with the same dumbfounded gaze.

"It appears you are my brother-in-law," Robert said, with more than a little hostility. The man removed his cap to reveal of dark head of hair, and gray just over his ears.

"I apologize for the sudden announcement. She told me she would write."

Robert took a step toward Edith, who sat motionless on the sofa.

"By 'she' I take it you mean Rosamund." Robert frowned. The American inclined his head.

"Drake Wolfe."

His shifted his cap to one hand and stepped forward with his other outstretched. Robert only looked at his limb, but made no attempt to greet him.

"Hello, Lady Edith. It's nice to see you again." He bowed politely to Robert's daughter.

"If you didn't come here to announce your marriage, then why are you here?"

Robert stood solidly, with his feet planted to the ground as if he expected a violent blow. In a way he did. The last man Rosamund set her mind on had been a notorious fortune hunter. Robert expected much the same from this bold American.

"I wonder if I might have a word with you on a matter of business."

Robert shook his head and Edith quietly left the study. If only Rosamund had given him some warning he could have secured both their fortunes. Robert resigned himself to the most likely, sad fate of his foolish sister, and gestured for Mr. Wolfe to sit where Edith had been.

Robert sat rigidly on the chair across from him. The American tossed his hat between his hands.

"Let's not beat about the bush. How much do you want?" Robert asked.

The American tilted his head to the side and narrowed his astute eyes.

"How much?" The American seemed perplexed.

Robert folded his arms and sighed.

"I see, then. A great deal."

The American set his hat on the plush red cushion, and the gray fabric somehow tainted the beautiful grandeur of the sofa.

"I think you misunderstand me." Mr. Wolfe leaned forward. "I didn't come here to ask you for money. I have enough of my own, but your concern is appreciated."

There was a slight mockery in his tone. The man who called himself Drake Wolfe suddenly became a much more interesting figure in the eyes of Robert Crawley.

"Indeed," Robert unfolded his arms, "then why did you come?"

"If she didn't tell you about our marriage, then I'm sure she also failed to mention her financial difficulties." Mr. Wolfe looked up at Robert from under his dark brows.

"Rosamund," Robert scolded her under his breath.

"As you know, Marmaduke Painswick left her control of the bank," Mr. Wolfe continued, "the board is uneasy with the arrangement, thanks to the meddling of Abel Blacklock."

Robert could only stare at the stranger, as he dropped names like an age old member of the family. The familiarity Mr. Wolfe displayed with his family was enough to keep the shock of Rosamund's sudden marriage fresh in Robert's mind.

"For the time being, they've tied up her fortune, until one of them has the guts to stand up to the little weasel."

The way Mr. Wolfe spoke reminded Robert in some small way of his own dear mother-in-law. Americans.

"I still don't see what any of this has to do with me," Robert finally said. Mr. Wolfe leaned back on the sofa and rested his long arms on either side of the back of the seat.

"You people don't go in much for family devotion, do you."

The words slapped Robert in the face rather cruelly.

"I remind you, sir, that Rosamund never told me of her difficulties. I am sure if she had I would have seen to it she never ended up in the position she is now," Robert snapped and lifted to his feet. "I ask again, why is it you came here?"

The American remained lazily sprawled out on the sofa.

"I had to strike a bargain with one of the board members. It was the fastest way to untie the money. But if I can get your sister to agree, then she will have her house back by the end of the summer," Mr. Wolfe explained.

"Her house back? Tell me, is it really as bad as all that?" Robert received his second shock for the day.

"I could keep things running for her with my own cash, of course, but, I'm sure being indebted to me is the last thing she'd want."

Robert lifted his eyebrows, but Mr. Wolfe continued to speak before Robert had a chance to probe his last statement.

"If she let's this board member and his family rent the Eaton Square house for the summer, then he has promised to help me undo the dealings of Mr. Blacklock. I was hoping..."

Robert looked up at the ceiling and put the plans together in his head.

"You were hoping I would invite Rosamund to stay at Downton for the summer."

"It would soften the blow," Mr. Wolfe admitted.

"You imagine she will protest, do you?" Robert said, unable to resist a very dry hint of teasing. If Robert knew his sister, she was liable to throw something at Mr. Wolfe's head when he presented the idea. A smirk of amusement nearly appeared on his lips as he imagined such a scene.

"I suppose having you both at Downton will help everyone to adjust to the marriage," Robert mused out loud. Mr. Wolfe removed his hands from the back of the sofa and scooped up his hat.

"I'm afraid business will detain me in London for most of the summer. It will just be your sister and my daughter, if you'll have her," Mr. Wolfe said.

Something in his tone peaked Robert's curiosity, as if the American wanted to keep his distance. Not a good sign, so early in a marriage. Perhaps Rosamund was in more trouble than anyone knew.

"You have a daughter?" Robert asked, wishing to prolong the conversation for a few more minutes so he could really study Mr. Wolfe. He would have to ask his mama or Cora to write to her friends in America, and learn what they could about this Drake Wolfe who had enough money of his own.

"Yes. She came over with me from the states. I think a summer in the country would be just the thing for her."

Robert noticed the slight downturn of Mr. Wolfe's mouth as he spoke.

"You are both welcome here," Robert said, hoping that he would not live to regret that offer. In his favor, Mr. Wolfe had not asked for money, nor to stay at Downton himself.

"Thank you, Lord Grantham. I will not take any more of your time."

Mr. Wolfe stood up. Robert walked with Mr. Wolfe to the door of the study.

"There are many things I wish to ask you," Robert began.

"Oh yes, the arrangements. Would next week be too soon for their arrival?"

Robert hesitated as he formed his response.

"That will be fine, but that's not what I meant. I meant, how long have you known Rosamund? She's made no mention of you. Not even to mama. She would certainly have mentioned you to mama."

Mr. Wolfe wore a somewhat phony smile, and lowered his head. When he looked up he met Robert's eyes.

"I guess you could say, it was... sudden. Lord Grantham."

He bowed his head and exited the study. Robert needed a good five minutes to wrap his mind around everything he had just learned. After enough time to process the information, he sent a servant, requesting the Dowager Countess for dinner. If Rosamund and her new step-daughter, Robert scoffed at that idea, were to come within the week, then he would have to make an announcement presently.

* * *

"Is Mary not coming down," Robert asked his wife as O'Brien put the finishing touches on her hair. Cora looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"She dressed for it, but I'm afraid she still doesn't feel up to it," she replied.

Matthew had been gone for a little over six months, and Robert had yet to see his oldest daughter dine with the family. Concern filled his every waking minute with worry over his eldest daughter's happiness. Robert nodded to himself and silently left the room.

He meandered down the hallway, contemplating his next move very carefully. When he reached Mary's door, he stopped and listened. Only a few months ago he would have heard Matthew's voice on the other side, arguing with his daughter over some trivial matter. Today he heard not even the cry of Matthew Jr.

Deciding he had left Mary to her grief long enough, he gently knocked on the door. Though he received no answer, he tried the handle. He found the door unlocked and slowly moved inside.

Mary looked beautiful. She was framed against the large bedroom window that overlooked the grounds. The evening light draped over her black evening dress like a warm blanket. She stood bent over the crib, a sad but loving smile curved her lips upward only a little.

"Papa," she said without taking her eyes from the sleeping baby.

Robert closed the door softly but did not move toward her.

"You look lovely. I hope you will join us for dinner," Robert said. Mary finally turned to him, her warm smile disappeared and her visage turned slightly morose.

"I was, but the thought of everyone staring at me; making a fuss. I really can't face that." She turned back toward the baby. Robert nodded and opened the door. He nearly stepped out, but his instincts prompted him to speak his mind.

"It's just..." he waited until Mary focused her tear stained eyes on him once more. "I invited mama. I have a bit of news, and it should be enough divert everyone's attention. You wouldn't want to miss it."

If Robert didn't know better he might have suspected Mary on the brink of a small chuckle.

"It must be something quite shocking." Mary's eyes perked to life.

"That is an understatement," Robert deadpanned. Mary's eyebrows lifted and she looked out the window, then back to him.

"In that case, how can I resist?"

Robert crossed the room and put his hands on Mary's shoulders.

"That's my girl," he said, and kissed her forehead.

He exited the room quickly, so as not to see the tears he knew formed in her eyes.

By the time he reached the bottom of the grand staircase and walked across the large, carpeted hall to the ladies waiting room, he found Edith, his mama and Tom Branson already gathered. Cora came in shortly after Robert and as soon as she sat, Violet moved to the edge of her seat.

"What is all this about, Robert? I don't appreciate being summoned on short notice," she said.

Robert opened his mouth to tell her he was waiting for Mary, but just then his oldest daughter stepped into the room. Violet instantly beamed, and Edith broke into a large grin, which rather surprised Robert. Cora rose to her feet and crossed the room. She kissed Mary's cheek then took her by the hand.

"Oh my dear. I'm so pleased you've joined us," Cora said. Robert fought the urge to roll his eyes, as Cora proceeded to do exactly what Mary dreaded.

"Yes, I'm here. What is this shocking news, papa?" Mary quickly said, and pushed Cora toward the couch with urgency.

"Shocking news? Perhaps, my journey was worthwhile after all," Violet quipped. Robert moved to the fireplace mantle and turned so he faced everyone in the room.

"It appears my sister, Rosamund, married a gentleman I met only this afternoon." Robert carefully studied the reactions of his family. Tom seemed blissfully ignorant. Edith, of course, already knew, and Cora and Violet exchanged a glance. Only Mary's shocked expression lived up to Robert's expectation to the unveiled truth.

"Not to that forest predator," Violet spat.

"Oh no, but she wouldn't have. She couldn't. You said she wasn't serious," Cora said to Violet with an air of disbelief that Robert found reassuring. For a moment he began to think he was the only one unaware of the facts.

"Did you think she was serious?" Cora asked, not removing her eyes from Violet.

"No. But then, I never could tell with Rosamund."

"Who is my new uncle? Do we know him?" Mary questioned Robert.

"Ask Edith. Apparently she was at the wedding," Robert said. All eyes turned to Edith. Robert finally got the reaction he expected, but not from the news he thought would produce it.

Edith blinked a few times and moved her hands from her lap to the sides of the chair.

"That was an accident. I happened on Aunt Rosamund as she was leaving for the church. She had no choice but to invite me," Edith explained.

"You think he is a predator, after her money?" Mary questioned Violet this time, obviously misinterpreting the earlier comment. Edith answered.

"His name is Drake Wolfe. He is the son of a auto maker in America, and comes from a respectable family. His mother was a Wainwright, a family that Gran Levinson has mentioned. He moved here to save his auto manufacturing plant," Edith explained.

This time, Robert joined with the others in regarding Edith as if she had sprouted daisies from her head.

"What?" She lifted her shoulders. "After the wedding I did some research. I didn't want Aunt to throw herself away on a cad. When I asked around I learned Rosamund had made the same inquires about him only a few days before."

"Well," Violet huffed, "At least she hasn't taken leave of _all_ her senses."

A moment of silence befell the group as each of them mused over the topic in their own way. Tom, who remained quiet until now, leaned forward in his chair.

"Why did he come to see you?" The once chauffeur asked.

Robert nearly forgot about the ultimate purpose of the encounter.

"It appears, due to some mishap with the Eaton Square house, Rosamund will be staying with us for the summer," Robert announced.

"With her new family?" Edith questioned. Mary gave her sister an incredulous glare.

"Family?"

"Yes," Edith looked at Mary then at Cora. "Mr. Wolfe has a teenage daughter. She is really quite lovely, if a bit shy."

Again, Robert picked up on the look between his wife and his mama.

"Did the two of you know about this?"

Violet pressed her chin to her neck, a movement she was inclined to any time she was trying to deny something utterly true.

"Rosamund came to see us," Cora answered, "but we thought it was a bit of trivial nonsense that Murray could sort out for her."

"What I want to know is," Mary began, and once again looked over her shoulder to Edith, "is this Mr. Wolfe handsome?"

Edith smiled, and Violet let out an exasperated huff.


	4. Extended Obligations

_Thanks for the reviews. You are all so nice :) Hope you like this chapter!_

* * *

Steam from the train engines washed over the wet platform in patches of buoyant clouds. Rosamund stepped through the largest of the white wisps, on her way to the passenger car. Her maroon traveling dress and black hat provided enough protection from the slightly cool morning air that she was comfortable as she bustled down the busy station walkway.

Rosamund glanced up and down the platform in search of Drake Wolfe and his daughter. She had only seen her new husband twice since the wedding. He asked her to a party, held at the hotel where he lodged with his daughter, with a strategically planned guest list. Rosamund congratulated herself on her performance that night. She knew by Drake's pleased grin the evening had been a success as far as his business was concerned. Her named carried the weight he required to break down the barriers barring his success.

Though Rosamund inquired about Jess, the girl remained hidden in her room. Drake, as he insisted she call him for appearances sake, tried to coax Jess to join the party, but the painfully bashful teen made excuses which her soft hearted papa naturally gave in to.

Rosamund would have taken control of the situation, but her exact position with the child was unclear to her, and she did not want to overstep her bounds. The last two weeks had not provided Rosamund the opportunity to fulfill the other side of her bargain with Drake, to help his daughter.

The second meeting with her husband came with his unexpected visit, in which he impudently proceeded to inform her of his plans to rent out her house, and her subsequent invitation to lodge at Downton for the summer. Rosamund took the news about as well as Greek Goddess Hera upon finding Zeus had been untrue.

Unlike Hera, Rosamund could not wield fireballs and conjure dragons, though she had been tempted to throw an encyclopedia at Drake's head when he told her of his clandestine visit to Robert. Being a Lady by nature, if not so much by official title, was the only thing that prevented Drake from leaving Eaton Square with a large goose egg on his forehead.

Rosamund stopped in front of the passenger car, as another puff of steam swirled around the platform. She showed her ticket to the conductor and he ushered her up the steps. He examined the numbers on each of the individual compartments until he found the one that matched her ticket. She nodded her appreciation and the man returned to the outside.

Rosamund nearly entered her assigned travel room, but conversation from inside caused her to pause. She recognized Drake's voice and another that she knew belonged to Jess. Rosamund had only ever heard the child speak three words together, and rather than interrupt, she listened.

Eves dropping had never been an expression she or her mama approved of, and the term "spying" was downright vulgar. No, Rosamund preferred to think of her actions as an accidental coincidence of time and place.

"I wish we could have stayed at the hotel. Now I won't get to see Regene at all. You know I don't fit in with-" Jess started to say but Rosamund heard Drake interrupt.

"Give it a chance, Jess. For me."

A moment of silence ensured, and Rosamund lingered just outside the compartment. She heard some movement coming toward her, but she wanted to listen just a little longer before she made her presence known.

"Roz will look after you," Drake assured. Rosamund pursed her lips.

Her husband had taken to referring to her by the undignified, shortened nickname. She cringed every time she heard it, but her attempts to correct him fell on deaf ears.

"And you too," Jess replied with a little giggle in her tone. Rosamund wondered exactly what Drake told the girl about their relationship. From the comment, Rosamund guessed Jess thought they were truly married.

"Downton is an amazing place. Just like a castle out of a fairytale. You will like it," he said so softly Rosamund had to lean forward to hear.

"Do you think her family will like me? Do you think she likes me?" Jess questioned meekly.

"She's too proper to do anything but love you, and so will they." Drake answered with such blatant trust Rosamund had to swallowed to keep from a cough brought on by her instantly dry throat. She suddenly felt overwhelmed by the situation, and not for the first time, she regretted her decision to marry Drake.

Unprepared to hear anymore, Rosamund checked her appearance in the reflection of the outside window, just as a group of travelers passed by. They nodded to her, and Rosamund greeted them, which provided a natural cover for her to enter the compartment without suspicion of her "accidental" listening.

Drake stood when he saw her, and Jess beamed. It was the first time Rosamund was able to take a good look at the teenager since the wedding. She really was a pretty thing, with her delicate bone structure and soft blond hair. Rosamund was so busy studying the child; she did not realize Drake moved toward her until his lips softly grazed her cheek. She felt a flush of color come to her face, and gave him a confused look when he pulled back.

He avoided her eyes, but took her hand and led her to the seat. Rosamund watched Jess as she turned her head and hid a small smile. Drake sat next to Rosamund, and did not let go of her hand. Rosamund then realized exactly what was happening. Obviously, Drake had told Jess he married for love, and he now had to keep up the illusion.

Rosamund wedged her hand free of his, but did so in a way that Jess did not notice. At first, Rosamund wanted to be affronted by the liberties Drake took, but as she calmly pondered the circumstances, she realized this was better for the child's sake. If Rosamund was to help introduce Jess into English society, it would be far less complicated if the shy young woman thought Rosamund acted so out of love, and not out of obligation.

Rosamund looked out the window and scolded herself for so stupidly getting herself into such a mess. She blamed her mama. If Violet had listened and offered help that day, instead of flippantly brushing aside the issue as a joke, none of this would have happened.

"Jess was just telling me how excited she is to see Downton," Drake broke the silence.

Rosamund fought the urge to glare at him, as his betrayal in visiting her brother behind her back was still fresh in her memory. She ignored her faux husband, and regarded the girl warmly.

"I prefer London." Rosamund stiffened enough for Drake to notice that was a slight directed at him, "but Downton in summer is lovely, and the food is heaven."

Jess lowered her eyes to her hands in her lap. After a few moments, she glanced up at Rosamund. It was clear to Rosamund by Jess' fidgeting hands, she was afraid of Rosamund, or, at least, extremely intimidated.

"I wonder," she started quietly, but her voice grew in volume, "I wonder if you might give me a tour, when we arrive. I do love castles."

Rosamund beamed and leaned forward.

"Of course I will, my dear. I'd be happy to. We will convince Lady Cora to join us. She _is_ an American, but she knows all about Downton."

Rosamund spoke of her sister-in-law's country of origin as she always had, forgetting her new family shared the same origin. When she realized her mistake she cursed herself mentally in language that would have shocked her compartment mates.

"That will be great, won't it Jess?" Drake patted his daughter's knee. "We Americans have to stick together."

He winked and Jess smiled. He sent Rosamund a look, and Rosamund nodded in appreciation. Mr. Wolfe had his flaws, but Rosamund was grateful for his diplomacy, despite its rarity of occurrence.

The train slowly jerked forward, and before long the three of them were on the way to Downton.

* * *

Drake stepped out of the car first, and offered his hand first to Rosamund, then to his daughter. Rosamund's heeled foot landed on the gravel in front of Downton, and she glanced up to see the entire family, plus the servants, all lined out to greet them. Rosamund inhaled and scanned over each face, hardly expecting such a welcome in light of the unorthodox way Robert learned of her marriage.

Even as children, Robert had always protected Rosamund, and forgiven her quickly when she hurt him, which she was apt to do often. Out of his brotherly affection, a deep bond had been forged between them, whether or not either of them wished to admit it. Rosamund usually did not wish to, therefore, she rationalized her brother's sweet gesture as an excuse for his family and household to gawk at her new American husband.

A warm breeze passed through the grounds, and fabric from dresses of both maid and Lady fluttered under the afternoon sun. Rosamund approached Robert, and he greeted her with a cold hand shake. He also shook Drake's hand and then leaned toward Cora.

"Mr. Wolfe, may I introduce my wife, Lady Cora, and my daughters, Mary and Edith," he said. Drake took each woman's hand in turn. When he took Mary's, Rosamund watched her niece send over a piercing gaze.

"You are full of surprises, Aunt," Mary said with a devilish grin.

"And Tom Branson is my late daughter Sybil's husband." Robert choked slightly over the words. The men shook hands, and Rosamund took Jess by the arm. She pulled her to the forefront, out from behind her father's shadow.

"This is Miss Jess," Rosamund said, and Jess smiled at each of the family members.

Out of the corner of her eyes Rosamund saw the butler share a look with the housekeeper. She wracked her brain trying to come up with their names, but the conversation drew her back in before she succeeded.

"Welcome to Downton, my dear," Cora said and took Jess by the hands, "we hope you will enjoy your stay."

Cora wrapped her arm around Jess' shoulders and led the girl into the house. Robert glared harshly at Rosamund, but remained silent. He turned and followed his wife inside. Drake offered his arm, and Mary lifted an eyebrow when Rosamund took it. Rosamund felt like she was entering a house of cards, tittering on the brink of collapse with one misplaced action.

Mary, Edith and Tom left the group for tasks and places unknown, but as promised, Rosamund gave Jess a tour of the house, accompanied by Cora and Drake. As they all stepped outside to tour the grounds, Robert stopped Rosamund and pulled her into the hallway. The tight grip wrapped around her arm helped to flame her temper.

"I am very disappointed in you," he began, but he let go of her arm. Rosamund smoothed out the wrinkled fabric of her sleeve.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm needed outside."

Before she turned, she could see her brother's outrage at being ignored. Rosamund had no choice but to ignore him, because she was rather inclined to agree with his statement. The last thing she would ever do would be admit it to him.

When she found the tour group again, Cora and Jess where down by the stream, and Drake remained watching them from the hill. She stopped at his side, to wait for Cora and Jess' return.

"I like your sister-in-law. She is good with Jess. Probably comes from having three daughters of her own," Drake said absently. Rosamund knew he did not mean to infer her state as a childless widow was less desirable to his daughter's situation, but the comment stung nonetheless.

Rosamund pretended to shield her eyes from the sun with her hand, but her real intent was to hide her expression from Drake. He continued to watch the two figures below.

"Jess is just as lovely as they are," Rosamund replied. Drake pulled out is watch, and then abruptly turned.

"I better start now if I want to make the train back to London."

"Back?" Rosamund asked, but Drake already began to move toward the house. Rosamund followed him down the gravel trail.

"What do you mean back?" Rosamund moved in front of him to block his hasty retreat.

"I have business I must see to."

Rosamund tilted her head and regarded him with contempt.

"You mean to leave Jess here? Without a word? Not to mention your responsibility to me. Mama is coming for dinner, and she expects to meet you," Rosamund huffed.

Drake put his hands on his hips and leaned forward in a very arrogant manner.

"As for Jess, she needs to learn independence. I've never been able to let her stand on her own. That's been my mistake." Drake inhaled deeply. "This is my chance to help her, and I have to take it. If I can't trust a respectable family like the Crawley's to look after her, then I will never trust anyone." His manner was so cool and calm, Rosamund wondered whether he had any emotion at all.

"That seems rather harsh," Rosamund retorted. "You should at least tell her goodbye."

Drake broke eye contact with Rosamund and looked to the horizon. He kicked some pebbles with the toe of his shoe, then looked back to her.

"I can't. If I do she will ask me to stay, and I will give in, like I always do."

Rosamund softened a little when she was allowed a glimpse into his eyes. Leaving his daughter cast a dark cloud over his face, which Rosamund could see was painful for him. She should have let him go, but being rather inclined toward selfishness, Rosamund could not let the more urgent subject drop.

"I see your point with Jess, but this is my family. You have married into it, and there are certain obligations you must fulfill."

"Like dinner with your mother?" He scoffed.

"Precisely."

"And just how far do these obligations extend? All the way to your bedroom?" He looked up at her from under his handsome brow.

Rosamund's already ignited temper burst free and she slapped him across the face. He frowned, but kept his hands on his hips.

"Not even in your fondest dreams," Rosamund growled.

"Which is exactly how I feel about dinner with your mother."

Drake's shoulder bumped Rosamund as he passed by and she stumbled backward. He marched down the drive back to the house. Rosamund closed her eyes for a moment to collect her composure. She tightened her hands into fists and let out a small feminine snarl of contempt.

* * *

When Cora and Jess returned from the tour of the grounds, Rosamund faced the unpleasant task of telling the child her papa had returned to London. At the moment she divulged the news, Rosamund could not decide who looked more surprised, Cora or Jess. Jess retired to her room without a word, and Rosamund felt obligated to check on her.

Rosamund gently tapped on the door, and then entered. Jess' maid just finished with her and passed by Rosamund with a nod as she exited the room. Jess sat in front of the mirror, and her delicate features looked rather pale.

"Hello, Jess. I wanted to make sure you-" Rosamund started to say, but the teenager dropped her head and hid a sniffle. Rosamund crossed the room and reached out to rest her hands on the girl's shoulders. She thought better of the action and pulled back.

"Come now, it's not as bad as all that," Rosamund cooed. Jess reached for a tissue and quickly wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

Rosamund relaxed as her nerves departed in the wake of her pity for the child. She finally did put her hands on Jess' shoulders. She watched the girl's reflection in the mirror.

"It is understandable. I think the least your papa could have done was say goodbye."

"Did he say goodbye to you?" Jess rotated in the chair, and her large blue eyes gazed up at Rosamund. Rosamund inhaled and chose her words with delicacy.

"I am afraid we quarreled about his leaving." Rosamund lifted her head, please with her ability to find a way to answer truthfully. Jess shook her head and her pink lips turned up at the corner.

"Men," she sighed.

Rosamund stifled a laugh. The small, unexpected show of personality from Jess managed to sneak into Rosamund's affections.

"I know he will come back to visit," Jess began, more to herself than anyone else. "He always thinks I need to be pushed out of shyness, but it's not shyness, Lady Rosamund. I only talk when I have something to say. What is wrong with that?"

"My mama would say in the case of most people that would be a blessing."

Jess ducked her head and giggled. Her smile disappeared and she looked up back to Rosamund.

"But I do wish..." The girl clasped her hands together. "Could we invite Regene to visit? I will miss her so."

The name of the flamboyant actress once again wormed into conversation and Rosamund stiffened. She was extremely tired of hearing the name. The more vicious side of her nature provoked her to wonder if Drake's "business" in London had to do with the face-painted celebrity.

"This is not my house, so I can't say for certain." Rosamund let go of Jess's shoulder and moved toward the door. "Now, shall we go down? I know mama is anxious to met you."

Jess nodded quickly and jumped up from the chair. Rosamund felt another twinge of emotion upon discovering she succeeded in lifting the child's spirits.

She led Jess out of the room and paused for a moment in the hallway. Rosamund considered preparing the poor girl for a run in with the Dowager Countess but there was something in Jess that made Rosamund hold her tongue.

Perhaps, Rosamund felt too much unease in giving advice, as she had never filled the role of mother before. Ultimately, she decided that Jess had an unseen core of strength. Maybe she was wrong to set Jess on such a difficult task without preparation, but she wanted to see what the child was made of, and if, indeed, she was not as shy as Mr. Wolfe assumed.

"You will help me to know what is proper, won't you?" Jess asked, her large eyes filled with dread and apprehension. Rosamund took her hand and squeezed.

"Yes, of course. I will be by your side all evening," Rosamund promised, surprised by the ease and thrill of fostering her nurturing instincts. The whole marriage thing might have one or two positives after all.

Rosamund and Jess reached the large open room of the main floor just as the family was headed to the dining room. Violet immediately stopped, and Rosamund pulled Jess into the unavoidable meeting.

"Mama, this is Miss Jess-" Rosamund started but Violet interrupted.

"I know who it is. All bony and gangly isn't she? Still, there is a bit of potential I think," Violet said. Rosamund glanced at the girl, to see how she held up under Violet's harsh assessment. Jess' bright smiled dropped into disappointment.

"What's wrong?" Violet asked.

"I just wanted the Dowager Countess to be everything I imagined," Jess responded.

"And what had you imagined?" Violet inquired with wide eyes.

"A grand lady of elegant beauty, dignified age and extraordinary wisdom." Jess spoke very wistfully, and Rosamund wondered just how much influence Drake allowed _that actress_ to have on the child.

"Oh but my dear, I am all of that," Violet confirmed. Rosamund opened her mouth to say something but one look from her mama kept her silent.

"Maybe. But you're not very nice," Jess said, "I hoped you would be nice at very least."

To Rosamund's surprise the girl stayed her ground after such a statement. Had Rosamund been in her place, she would have immediately fled to the dinner table.

"You'll soon learn, not all hopes and dreams come to fruition. In the meantime, lead a mean old woman to her dinner," Violet ordered. Jess nodded, and Rosamund suspected a small smile nearly crept to her lips.

Rosamund took Violet's arm as Jess stepped a head of them and into the other room.

"Mama! I can't believe you let her get away with that," Rosamund whispered.

"She has spunk. I abhor spunk, but," Violet stepped into the dining room, "this family needs a little just now."

Rosamund saw Mary glance up from the table and give Jess a tiny, half hearted smile. Edith grinned fully, and Cora touched Jess' hand as she passed by. Rosamund shook her head, mentally cursing her mama for her inane ability to always be right.

Jess sat next to Mary, a seat Matthew normally would have filled, and Rosamund sat to her left. Violet took the chair across from Edith and Cora, next to Robert, and Tom rounded out the table.

About halfway through dinner, Rosamund suspected that the butler, Carson (the name finally dawned on her) had taken a fresh dislike to her. Nothing she could place her finger on, nothing obvious, but every time he moved to serve her he seemed to tighten up. Out of this sense, Rosamund made a point to be especially courteous to him, which only seemed to make his face tighten even more.

"I still don't understand why Mr. Wolfe couldn't allow time for one dinner," Violet said, breaking Rosamund's attention away from Mr. Carson.

"It is a shame, Rosamund. We all want to get to know him better. And Miss Jess too," Cora said with a beam directed at the teenager.

Rosamund clenched her teeth. Leave it to mama to sprinkle salt into an already open wound.

"I told you. His business in London was very pressing," Rosamund answered, and sent Violet a glare.

"He sent me a telegram from the station," Jess announced, much to Rosamund's surprise. "He will visit soon. He really is wonderful, although I am bias."

"All daughter's should be biased," Mary added. Robert regarded her warmly.

From the look on the faces of both Violet and Cora, Rosamund could see Mary finally started to break free of the gloom of Matthew's death.

"Tell me, Jess, how long is it that you've been without a mother?" Violet asked, with little regard for tact. Rosamund inhaled deeply to keep the phony smile from slipping off her lips.

"My mother died when I was three. I don't remember much about her. For most of my life it's just been me and my father," Jess explained. Rosamund lifted her chin, proud that the teenager once again successfully dealt with Violet's overbearing personality.

"But there must have been someone. A governess perhaps, or a potential suitor of your father's," Violet continued to dig. With the follow up question, Rosamund immediately knew what her mama was after. She always had to pry until drama erupted.

"Father said he never loved anyone but my mother," Jess said and turned to Rosamund, "until he met Lady Rosamund, that is."

Cora and Violet, who knew of the status of Rosamund's relationship with her new husband, both gave her incredulous looks. Mary and Edith both smirked, and Robert avoided eye contact. The awkward moment was well worth the expense to Rosamund, if it kept Violet from the information she desired.

"I suppose," Jess continued, "that Regene is the closest thing to a mother I've known. When I was little, I hoped my father might marry her." Jess sent Rosamund and apologetic glance with the admission. Luckily for Rosamund, Violet and Robert were ignorant of who exactly "Regene" was.

"Regene Cadenza, the actress recently appearing in London," Edith clarified.

"Yes, thank you, Edith." Rosamund's clipped tone momentarily stalled the conversation.

Violet inclined her chin and glanced around the table, her mission obviously accomplished. Mary's mouth fell open and she looked between Jess and Rosamund, as if unsure which of them to be shocked by most.

"Incidentally," Jess began and Rosamund turned away. She knew what was coming.

"I would love to see Regene. Father only coaxed me to London by telling me I could see her often. It will be a long summer without her."

"We should invite her to dine here," Violet suggested, and received a look from everyone at the table, plus the wide eyed glance of Mr. Carson.

"The girl wants to see her, and Mr. Wolfe can bring her when he comes back," Violet continued. At that moment, Rosamund regarded her mama as some improbable homing pigeon, zeroing in on the most vulnerable target and dive bombing.

"Regene Cadenza is rather well regarded," Mary cut in. "Since hearing Edith talk about her, I have wanted a chance to meet her. She might even perform for us. I heard she recently received an invitation to dine at Chesterfield Hall. If the Tomlins can receive her, I don't see why we can't."

"It might be fun," Cora said with excitement, "to have a famous actress to Downton."

Rosamund leaned back in her chair, and froze in place, but she felt like letting her head fall forward until it landed in her apple Charlotte.

"If you say so, mama," Robert finally spoke. Rosamund guessed that he gave in to something so unorthodox only because Mary showed interest in the idea. "I will write to Mr. Wolfe and ask him to invite this... Miss Cadenza."

"Thank you, Lord Grantham. You are very kind," Jess replied.

Rosamund wanted to retort with a nasty remark, but she held her tongue. She was annoyed with her mama, but she saw no cause to take it out on Jess.

After dinner the women retired to the lady's waiting room. Jess commented on one of the carpets, and Edith and Mary stopped in the hallway to inform her about its origin. Rosamund entered the waiting room and naturally tried to avoid Violet. Violet, of course, waited until Rosamund sat, and then found the chair directly beside her. Cora sat next to Rosamund on the couch, while Edith, Mary and Jess lingered just outside the door.

The after dinner trap had been set, and like a fool Rosamund fell right into it.

"What on earth could you possibly have been thinking?!" Violet scolded.

"I was thinking, mama, that I needed to save my house, and that my own family was unwilling to lift a finger to help me," Rosamund erupted.

"Honestly, Rosamund, we had no idea it was that bad. I would have sent Robert to London," Cora told her. The sentiment was nice, but Rosamund's mood was too sour to appreciate it.

"No matter. It's too late now."

"Is it really too late? If it is still a marriage in name only you can have it annulled," Violet suggested.

"Not," Rosamund began, "that it is any of your business, mama, but the marriage terms have remained as first outlined."

Violet leaned back in her chair, and Rosamund watched relief wash over her features.

"However, if I were to end it now, everything we have worked for and achieved would be undone. I intend to remain married."

"But, that can't be good for Jess," Cora added. Rosamund glared at her and opened her mouth to answer when Violet spoke.

"And what about this actress person? Really, Rosamund, that could turn into a scandal of epic magnitude."

"I'm not the one who invited her to dine at Downton."

Rosamund eyed Violet, and gloated in her triumphant retort with a lifted her chin.

"You never did know how to find a suitable man," Violet rebuked. The comment sent Rosamund over the edge and she snapped to full attention.

"I'm sorry, mama. We can't all have Mary's perfect life."

In the heat of the moment, it was the first thought that popped into Rosamund's mind. With Cora sitting next to her Rosamund instantly regretted the words. She turned to make her apologies, but realized Mary had just stepped into the room.

Edith watched her sister with alarm, and Jess wrinkled her brow.

"You think I have a perfect life?" Mary gasped, and then, on the brink of angry tears, she stormed out of the room. Rosamund felt the physical tingle of guilt wash over her entire body.

"Cora..." Rosamund began, but her sister-in-law faced away from her. "I'm so sorry. You know I didn't mean-"

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to her," Cora said, with anger apparent in her tensed shoulders. Rosamund looked at Violet, who gave her a motherly "I-told-you-so" gaze. She was still mad at Violet, but that argument would have to wait.

"If you will all excuse me," Rosamund said and stood.

Edith, Cora and Violet did not look at her, but Jess' eyes grew wide at the prospect of being left alone with strangers. Rosamund put her hand on Jess' arm.

"Don't worry, dear. Edith will look after you."

To Rosamund's relief, Edith stepped up to the teenager.

"Of course," she said happily and led Jess to the sofa. With a nod of approval from Jess, Rosamund left the room.

She cross the main hall and climbed the stairs. Her guilt grew with each step, as she remembered her own grief after Marmaduke had passed. If anyone had said something so unfeeling to Rosamund during her morning period, she was sure she would have never forgiven the trespasser.

When Rosamund reached the hallway, she could see Mary's door was slightly ajar. Rosamund made the long walk toward the room, and found Mary's maid standing near the servants entrance. They exchanged a look, and the maid averted her eyes.

"Is Mary very upset?" Rosamund asked. The maid, whose name Rosamund could not recall, stopped and faced her.

"I'm afraid so, My Lady," she answered, and nearly started to move again.

"I'm sorry..." Rosamund searched her memory for the name.

"Anna, or Mrs. Bates," she informed.

"Oh, Anna, that's right," Rosamund scolded herself for offending yet another person in so many minutes. "You know Mary well, don't you?"

Anna respectfully regarded Rosamund, and then squared her shoulder.

"I like to think I know her a little after all we've been through," she said. Rosamund had heard tale of what an amazing Ladies maid Anna Bates was. The nearly perfect answer she received confirmed the stories.

"I wonder, do you think it would be better if I apologized now, or should I give her some time?"

Anna narrowed her eyes, and surprise fell onto her plain features. She thought for a moment.

"It's hard to say, not knowing what happened, but, I think it's always best to apologize," Anna affirmed.

The simple statement somehow rallied Rosamund's courage, though she was not aware just what Anna did for her. Later, if Rosamund pondered the conversation at all, which was not likely, she might have discovered just how amazing Mrs. Anna Bates really was.

Rosamund nodded and headed for Mary's room. She pushed open the door and found Mary sitting on the bed with her child in her arms. Her eyes showed no signs of tears, which Rosamund thought was a good omen.

"What do you want?" Mary hissed with contempt.

"I wanted," Rosamund stammered. She hated admitting she was wrong. "I wanted to apologize. That was a stupid thing for me to say, and I'm sorry."

Mary kept her eyes turned down toward her baby.

"I hope you love Mr. Wolfe enough, that when he leaves you, you will know how much it hurts. Then you can see how perfect your life feels."

Rosamund briefly closed her eyes, but she did not take offense from Mary's words. Instead, she calmly pondered how to approach the bitter remark.

"I probably deserved that," she replied, and Mary finally looked up at her. "But you forget Mary, I know what it's like to lose a husband."

"Do you?" Mary turned her head, as if utterly board with the conversation. "You had almost your whole life with Uncle Marmaduke. I only had a few years with Matthew." Her voice waived the smallest degree when she spoke Matthew's name. Rosamund stepped toward the bed and looked down fondly at the small infant.

"Yes, that's true." Rosamund rested her hand on the soft forehead of the baby, and then moved back over the room. She stopped in the doorway.

"When Marmaduke died, he left me a pile of money. Matthew left you something much more precious, and I would say..." Rosamund nearly choked over the words as she looked at the baby, "utterly perfect."

She hurried out of the room before Mary saw the hint of tears.


	5. Plaisir d'Amour

_Sorry for the delay on the upload. I've had a busy few weeks. Love the reviews, thank you!_

* * *

Anna Bates stopped by Mrs. Hughes' sitting room before she went upstairs. The arrival of the actress, Miss Cadenza, had thrown the whole house into a kafuffle. Miss Cadenza apparently had no Ladies maid, and Mr. Carson was in a fit of panic about who could be spared to attend her.

Anna knocked on the wall next to the open door and then entered. When she stepped inside she saw Mrs. Hughes with her hand on her cheek. Her head moved slowly from side to side. The exasperated expression on her face could only have been caused by Mr. Carson. Anna suppressed a small smile.

"I swear, Anna, that man will be the death of me." Anna always found Mrs. Hughes slight brogue soothing.

"I came to offer my help. I am sure I could manage Lady Mary and this... Miss Cadenza." Anna kept her head lowered in submission as she watched Mrs. Hughes cross the room.

The housekeeper put her hand on Anna's arm for a brief second.

"That is kind of you, Anna, but I think we have the situation under control. Mr. Carson wants one of the housemaids to see to the..."

Mrs. Hughes hesitated over the proper title for the actress, and Anna found comfort in the fact she was not the only one to struggle with the subject.

"Miss Cadenza," the housekeeper finally decided.

Anna read between the lines, and suspected Mr. Carson did not want a proper Ladies maid, like herself, to attend the actress because the actress was not a proper Lady... perhaps, not even a highly respectable one.

"Besides," Mrs. Hughes continued, "I don't think you-know-who would approve of you or O'Brien cozying up to Miss Cadenza."

Anna pursed her lips together, in her mind substituting the name Lady Rosamund in place of you-know-who.

"Has she been very awful?" Anna asked. She squinted her eyes as if the answer might be painful to hear. Mrs. Hughes tossed her hands into the air.

"She can be as cantankerous as the Dowager Countess when she wants to be." Mrs. Hughes paused and then looked toward the door. "Don't tell anyone I said that."

Anna grinned with a nod and then turned to leave the room. Something preyed on her thoughts over the last month, since Lady Rosamund's arrival, and she felt the needed to talk to someone about it. Anna's nature was such that she usually wanted to help whenever she could, especially the people she cared about.

Anna's opinion of Lady Rosamund was somewhat jaded by both Mary's good and bad experiences with her aunt, and that left Anna feeling uneasy about whether to press the matter. She had not even mentioned the subject to her husband, perhaps because she knew Mr. Bates shared Carson's unfavorable opinion of Lady Rosamund.

Still, the issue at hand now was more a practical matter, but in order to address it she would have to mention the somewhat taboo subject which lingered in her thoughts.

"Mrs. Hughes," Anna began, "I wonder if..."

"Yes, Anna?"

Mrs. Hughes absently set the silver tea set on the table into the silver carrying tray. Anna felt a flush to her cheeks as she prepared to speak. Mrs. Hughes looked up from her task, and her kind, understanding eyes put Anna at ease. Anna never knew her real mama, but her fondest whim was to imagine the woman exactly like Mrs. Hughes.

"It's just, the last time Mr. Wolfe was here..." Anna hesitated again, "I noticed he didn't stay in the same room as Lady Rosamund. I just wanted to make sure, in the confusion of his and Miss Cadenza's arrival, you had the maids make up the extra room."

"Good gracious! That completely slipped my mind." Mrs. Hughes put her hand to her temple and moved to the doorway. She stopped and faced Anna on her way out. "You are a treasure, Mrs. Bates."

Anna wanted to say more, but everything that came to mind sounded far too much like gossip, so she held her tongue.

"Yes, I find it odd as well, but it's none of our business."

Mrs. Hughes patted Anna's arm and moved into the hallway. Anna left Mrs. Hughes to her numerous tasks and started up the stairs. She took comfort again, knowing she was not alone in her concern about the stability of Lady Rosamund's marriage. She wondered if any of the family was aware of the trouble.

Anna offered to help make up some of the rooms, since the housemaids now had extra duties with the arrival of the maid-less Miss Cadenza, but it put her behind in her own duties. She travelled the stairs quickly and entered the main floor of Downton.

On her way to the grand staircase, Anna passed the empty breakfast room. A sound, like the splitting of a piece of fabric made her stop just outside the door. She paused, and turned her head so her ear faced the room. The ripping noise faintly carried across the room, and Anna traced the source to the largest of the portraits above the long antique serving table.

The huge picture of the 2nd Earl teetered against the wall. Anna picked up her skirts and rushed into the room. She leaned over the table and her hands gripped the cool metal frame. The hinge at the top of the three meter portrait threatened to fully give way.

Her arms ached as she strained to hold the enormous weight steady with her body contorted at an awkward angle. She heard light footsteps just outside, and thought this once it would be acceptable to break Mr. Carson's rule about raised voices while on duty.

"Is someone there?" Anna called softly toward the door. She inched her feet forward, bending over the table as far as she could.

A figure appeared in the door, but Anna only observed from the corner of her eye. The tiny frame lingered just outside the room. Anna risked turning her head, and met the dark, exotic eyes of Regene Cadenza. She knew the woman was the actress, because none of the regular visitors would dare to dress with such eccentric finesse.

The portrait hinge slipped further, and Anna nearly lost her grip with the increased weight.

"I hate to trouble you, Miss, but could you find some help?" Anna lifted to her tip toes, trying to gain more leverage by sliding her hands up the sides of the frame.

"There is no time." Miss Cadenza flew into the room like a dazzling tropical bird. She stopped just next to Anna.

"I'm afraid this will not be very lady like," Miss Cadenza warned, then gracefully lifted to a sitting position on the table top. With fluid movements, she drew up her legs and knelt on the table, all the while managing to keep her flashy travelling dress properly situated.

Her aged hands steadied the frame on the right side, and Anna moved to the left.

"I think, Sunshine Girl, you will have to climb up the furniture, while I hold the sides in place," Miss Cadenza suggested.

Anna nodded, more concerned with the priceless artifact than with decorum at the present moment. She lifted onto the breakfast table while Miss Cadenza held the frame in place. As Anna steadied her feet on top of the table, she heard the portrait rip free of the wall.

She caught the sides of the frame about halfway up and gained enough height to balance the portrait. With Miss Cadenza's help, they gently lowered the frame down the wall, until the base rested securely on top of the breakfast table. The heavy, decorative vases at each end of the table kept the portrait from sliding.

Anna suddenly realized her position, on top of another priceless table with her worn work shoes. She hopped to the ground, and turned to offer Miss Cadenza a hand. The actress took the offered help with a beam, and Anna looked at her up close for the first time.

The woman was quite stunning, with her intricately styled hair and milky skin, but Anna was surprised by something else. Miss Cadenza was not a young woman, and she had some difficulty reaching the ground. Her beauty certainly did not reveal her age, but Anna guessed she was maybe fifteen years older than Lord Grantham.

"Disaster avoided," Miss Cadenza said as she let go of Anna's hand and secured her feet on the ground. "What is your name, Sunshine Girl?"

"Anna-Mrs. Bates," Anna stumbled. She felt an unnatural amount of nervousness under the twinkling gaze of the actress.

"Anna-Mrs. Bates, you and I make an excellent team."

Anna smiled and lowered her eyes to the ground. Miss Cadenza put one hand on her hip.

"I don't imagine the Crawley's will be any worse for wear if we keep this little incident to ourselves, do you?"

"Oh, but I think I should tell them," Anna replied.

She looked at the picture, resting peacefully on the table as if nothing had happened. She saw her shoe mark on top of the polished table, and considered in her mind exactly how a conversation with Lady Cora might go.

"On second thought," Anna used her apron to wipe the shoe mark from the table, "Perhaps you're right."

"Our secret then, Sunshine Girl." Miss Cadenza beamed warmly, which had the same effect on Anna as a warm blanket on a cold winter afternoon.

"Why do you call me that?" Anna knew better than to prolong the conversation, but she felt the special moment deserved more time.

"When you all lined up to greet us, I called you like I saw you. Sour Grapes, Gentle Jim, and Sunshine Girl." Miss Cadenza winked at Anna.

"Sour Grapes is O'Brien for sure." Anna let a small chuckle escape her lips. "Mr. Bates, my husband, is the kindest man I know. Gentle Jim suits him."

"He's a lucky fella." Miss Cadenza looked over her shoulder then whispered, "I won't tell you what I named the Earl or his family."

The actress made a wide-eyed, silly face, and then smiled once more. Anna could not help but return the smile, because she felt totally encompassed by affability. If all actors were as charismatic as Miss Cadenza, then Anna could see why they were becoming so popular.

"If you will excuse me, I better change. I have a feeling I need to ready myself for an encounter with the Dowager. Experience has taught," Miss Cadenza joked, and touched Anna's arm before she started for the exit.

"Yes, of course, and thank you for your help," Anna said.

Miss Cadenza turned, nodded once, and then disappeared. Anna smiled inwardly and pushed aside her curiosity. She wondered if Regene Cadenza was as sincere a performer on stage as she was off. Anna picked up her skirts and dashed up the grand staircase, having almost forgotten about Lady Mary.

* * *

"I just can't figure how great, great, grandpapa fell off the wall and didn't break," Robert said across the dinner table.

Rosamund only half listened, having diverted most of her attention to the study of Regene Cadenza. To Rosamund's surprise, Regene managed to hold her own all through dinner, although she did make one small blunder when she ate her soup with the wrong spoon.

Mary, who sat on Regene's right, quickly corrected the mistake, which brought a smirk to Rosamund's lips. Mr. Carson looked as uncomfortable with the actress as Rosamund, and the two of them called a silent truce.

"The 2nd Earl was known for his resilience, if not his intelligence," Violet remarked.

Rosamund observed a sly sort of unrefined expression appear on Regene's smooth features.

All eyes turned to the door when Drake abruptly stepped inside. Mr. Carson frowned and Rosamund stiffened when he returned to his seat next to her.

"Carson, will you see that Mr. Wolfe has some dessert?" Robert asked.

"No, really, but thank you," Drake replied, he waved his hands in denial. An air of awkward silence fell over the table. Everyone exchanged looks, and Rosamund felt heartily embarrassed by Drake's behavior.

Cora saved the moment by asking Edith of her visit to London to see her publisher and the family conversation picked up once more.

Drake nodded to Regene, who beamed back at him. Rosamund clenched her teeth. Her husband was such a cad.

A warm hand covered hers under the table, and Drake leaned close. He whispered in her ear.

"Stop it."

The unexpected action sent Rosamund's heart racing, which only worsened her already sour mood.

With lifted eyebrows Rosamund regarded her husband and he leaned back over.

"Regene could breathe wrong tonight and you'd have her drawed and quartered."

He let go of her hand and she stiffened. She wanted to unleash a piece of her mind on him, but the proper family dinner setting prevented that. Of course, he knew that and chose his moment for reprimand well. Rosamund glared at him.

"I am so glad my daughter could talk you into dining with us, Mr. Wolfe, even if it was only dessert," Violet said. Rosamund knew her mama had picked up on the interplay between them.

"My apologies, Countess, an urgent business call kept me away." Drake politely inclined his head. Rosamund knew he only skipped dinner because of the argument the two of them had about obligations.

Violet glared at Rosamund, and Robert and Cora looked uptight. Rosamund wondered if Drake was aware his actions not only insulted her, but exhibited a significant slight to her brother's hospitality.

"If you ask me, that was rather rude," Mary stated bluntly.

"Yes, it was rather," Rosamund quickly agreed. Drake took Rosamund's hand and lifted it up over the table.

"But you love me anyway."

He kissed her fingers and Cora's mouth nearly dropped. Rosamund wanted to dump her champagne over his head, but because she would never dare something so improper, she found her eyes drifted toward Regene.

The actress maintained her air of serene cordiality. She appeared to have no problem with Drake's show of affection, which made Rosamund even more discontented about the nature of their relationship. Were they or weren't they?

"Thank you for a wonderful dinner," Regene said to Robert, and then she turned to Cora, "and for your hospitality. I never dreamed I would dine somewhere like Downton, in this life or the next."

Robert forced a smile and Cora appeared as though she might say something but neither of them spoke. Rosamund was furious with Drake. His bad behavior even ruined Regene's chances of making a good impression, not that Rosamund cared whether she did.

"I am so glad you came to visit, Regene," Jess spoke for the first time that evening. "Do you think…" she looked to Cora, "can I ask Regene to sing for us?"

"Yes, mama," Mary added, "I've heard from very reliable sources that Miss Cadenza is adequately talented."

Cora put her hands on each side of her plate and looked down the table at Regene.

"Would you?" She asked.

No matter how much she personally disliked Regene, Rosamund could not help her curiosity. Besides, mama was the toughest critic around, and Rosamund anticipated a small disaster in the making.

Regene moved her dark eyes from Robert, to Cora to the Dowager Countess.

"It would be a privilege," she replied.

"Let's move to the drawing room," Robert suggested. Everyone moved away from the dining table and toward the exit. Drake offered Rosamund his arm but she opted for clutching the fabric of her long dress.

"Father, you are such a hothead," Jess reprimanded, in a voice only loud enough for Rosamund to hear. With her head turned to the side, Rosamund saw Jess take Drake's arm.

As Rosamund moved between rooms, she fell in step behind Regene and Robert. The petite woman stopped Robert in the great hall, and Rosamund "accidently" listened to their conversation.

"I perform much better to a larger audience. Would it be possible to ask the staff to attend?"

"My dear, that is just not done," Rosamund interrupted, unable to keep silent on such a subject.

"I don't see what it could hurt," Mary joined in. "I am sure they would love it."

"Carson," Robert said across the hall and the butler appeared. "Would you ask some of the staff if they would like to come up to hear Miss Cadenza sing?"

"But My Lord-" Carson began and looked directly at Rosamund. The butler, Rosamund saw, appeared to be the only one in the whole of Downton other than herself, who had not lost his mind.

"Tell them to come up to the drawing room," Robert repeated the order. Carson frowned, bowed and then disappeared through the servant's entrance.

"It's this way," Mary said and guided Regene in the proper direction.

Rosamund sent a hot glare at her brother and marched after Mary. Robert's hand on her arm stopped her, the second time in so many weeks.

"Is everything alright with you and Drake?" He questioned. Rosamund pulled her arm away.

"Perfectly," she answered curtly.

"I haven't seen you this on edge in years. Not since you and Marmaduke were..."

Rosamund snapped her head up, and Robert avoided her eyes.

"Drake and I are _not_ trying for a baby. Even if we wanted-"

"No, please. I don't need to hear the details. I only meant," Robert began but the entrance of the servants from the hallway interrupted.

"My Lady," Anna said with a bow as Rosamund made eye contact with her. "Thank you for inviting us. This is exciting."

Robert gave Rosamund a look, but Rosamund ignored him in order to smile in acknowledgement to the Ladies maid. She took Robert's arm and he escorted her into the drawing room.

When they entered, Rosamund found Cora and her mama on the sofa near the wall that faced the piano. Mr. Carson must have moved impressively fast, because a row of chairs had already been set up in the middle of the room. Mary and Edith said in the middle and the servants, including Rosamund's maid, filled in the rest of the open seats. Robert deposited Rosamund to the sofa and then stood next to Violet on the other side.

Jess and Drake both sat on the piano bench, and Regene stood in front, obviously an old pro at the routine.

"Jess has offered to play for me," Regene said to the audience then turned to smile at the girl. "I love music, and I will do my best to share that with you. Music has always been special to me. A unique form of expression that can touch the soul."

Rosamund found herself already transported into Regene's world. Every sincere word and movement flowed through the room like an intoxicating aroma. Regene nodded and Jess started a lovely intricate melody of notes. Violet leaned forward and made a face at Rosamund, which Rosamund knew was meant as an "I told you so" for giving up the piano at an early age.

Rosamund sat up a little taller, proud that such piano talent came from her step-daughter. As the melody came into being, Rosamund recognized _Plaisir d'Amour_, a song she always thought rather morbid.

When Regene opened her mouth and began to sing, a trance fell over the entire room. The first quiet words came forth in fresh, elegant tones. Regene had a lovely voice, but she sang in a key much lower than the opera sopranos Rosamund was accustom to. Regene's style was not one of technical perfection, but rather of raw emotion.

Rosamund heard Edith whisper the English translation of the first line to a little kitchen maid.

"The joys of love last a short time. The pain of love lasts your whole life long."

"Blime," the kitchen maid replied.

The footman, who Rosamund thought was named Thomas, shushed the girl rather rudely. After only another few seconds, the maid, Edith and the footman were all under Regene's spell. Rosamund held her breath, as she anticipated each tender, gut wrenching note.

Rosamund sat perfectly still and let the music transport her. She felt a curiosity about Regene Cadenza pull at her mind. She wondered what experiences the strange beauty must have endured, to enable her to pour so much sorrow into the fragile notes.

Jess played the concluding notes of the song and Rosamund glanced around the room. Everyone, even Violet, watched the performer with cloudy eyes. Mary turned her head, and Rosamund guessed she had to brush away a tear. The sight of Mary's grief, mostly like reminded of her husband by the song, made Rosamund's emotions bubble to the surface. Before she felt her eyes grow teary, she glanced at Drake, and anger allowed her to subdue her tender side.

Even though Rosamund still felt animosity toward the actress, her pride was not above allowing her to see the gift Regene had just given to everyone in attendance. When the piano stopped a smattering of dazed applause encircled the room. Regene beamed and took a bow, though she accepted the applause with more humility than Rosamund expected.

"And now, how would you feel about hearing something a little controversial from America?" Regene asked.

The servants all nodded or giggled. Regene turned to the sofa for approval, her eyes fixed between Robert and Violet. Rosamund leaned forward to see the expression on her mama's features.

"I suppose if Downton has survived near ruin and a world war, we can survive something controversial from America," Violet answered, all the time looking at Drake.

Her approval brought an eruption of cheers from some of the staff, and Mr. Carson cleared his throat. The noise quickly died down.

Regene grinned and her entire visage changed. The deep sorrow that seemed to penetrate every part of her soul was swallowed up by a spunky kind of daring. Like her mama, Rosamund despised spunk. Jess traded places with Drake, and he played a new style of music. Rosamund believed it was called ragtime.

Regene sang "Alexander's Ragtime Band." When Regene did a few dance steps, the staff began to clap. Carson's face turned hot red, and he looked as if he might pass out. Only when Mary and Edith joined in the clapping did Carson's face return to a more natural hue. Rosamund glanced at Violet, who watched the events with a half surprised, half horrified tilt of her head.

"You asked for it, mama," Rosamund whispered across Cora.

After the rather riotous music ended, the servants lingered, despite Carson's best efforts to shoo them out of the room. Regene did not help matters. The actress had the gall to approach each staff member. She talked to all of them in turn, and the thrill on each face was undeniable. She gave each of them as much time as she bestowed upon Mary and Edith.

The cook, Mrs. Patmore, looked especially overjoyed at meeting the famous actress, and to Rosamund's surprise, Thomas practically gushed. When Regene reached Anna she took the maid's hand.

"That was probably the most amazing piece of music I have ever heard," Anna told her.

Rosamund felt the urge to roll her eyes.

"I am so pleased," Regene replied, "and this must be your kind husband." Regene shook hands with Mr. Bates.

Ignoring the inappropriate mingling of the staff and the actress, Rosamund left her place on the sofa and walked to the piano. Mary and Edith had also retreated to the piano.

"I didn't know you were so accomplished," Rosamund said to Jess and the teenager lit up.

"Music is very important to me and my father. I would love to study it here in London."

"Indeed," Rosamund said with a glare at Drake, then told Jess, "I'm surprised to find you both have natural talent."

"You don't seem to know much about your own husband, Aunt Rosamund," Mary stated, and received a jab in the ribs by Edith.

Before Rosamund could respond, movement in the room called everyone's attention to the door, as the staff returned to their stations. Only after they left did Regene approach Violet, Robert and Cora.

"She certainly doesn't cater to class, does she?" Edith asked, with her eyes on her parents.

"Regene Cadenza is a rare person. As much a queen as Victoria ever was," Drake answered. Jess nodded at her papa, but Edith and Mary both gave Rosamund a wide eyed look of surprise.

"Don't mind him," Rosamund said to her nieces, "He always talks rubbish. That I do know."

"You do like her, though, don't you," Jess asked Rosamund; "I hope the two of you can be friends."

Rosamund opened her mouth to reply, though not with the truth, but Violet saved her.

"My dears, that was enough excitement for an old woman for one night. I am going home," she announced. Robert and Cora exchanged kisses with her and Rosamund followed behind her nieces to do the same. On the way out, Violet turned around and looked at Drake.

"I hope to speak with you soon, Mr. Wolfe," she said. Drake waived to her a bit flippantly, and Rosamund clenched her teeth. Regene, Robert and Cora all joined them at the piano.

"That was lovely, Miss Cadenza," Rosamund admitted, albeit reluctantly.

"Please, call me Regene."

"Tell me, I wanted to ask since we first met, how exactly is it you know papa?" Rosamund asked, and the color drained from Regene's face.

Robert and Cora exchanged surprised glances.

"You never mentioned that," Robert said to Regene.

"Oh, that was years ago, when I was in England before." Regene averted her eyes.

Rosamund had a keen sense for secrets, which she learned from her mama.

"Mama didn't recognize you," Robert said.

"She wouldn't. It was a small company of actors far from the West End. The show closed quickly. Your father once came to see me. He was very kind. I never met his wife, the Dowager Countess," Regene explained, and inclined her head toward the door were Violet stood only moments before.

Rosamund smiled inwardly, suspecting there was much more to that story than the actress let on. She knew her papa well enough to know he did not go around watching actresses in small second-rate theaters. Perhaps, getting rid of Regene would be easier than Rosamund first anticipated.

After seeing Regene perform, Rosamund had to admit the woman was not all bad, but she worried about Regene's influence on Jess, and the potentially scandalous relationship the actress had with Drake.

"Yes, he was," Robert said, and obviously not picking up on the hidden part of the story, he changed the subject. "I think you impressed the servants. I'm sure they will be talking of it for weeks."

"Even when one has nothing, one still has music." Regene spoke with such a resigned sadness, that no one said anything for a few long seconds.

"I better go up and check on Matthew Jr.," Mary finally spoke.

Everyone noted the late hour and soon the drawing room drained of activity. Rosamund walked upstairs with Jess, but she did not speak to or look at Drake again that night.

* * *

Rosamund slept late, as the concert the night before proved too exciting for her wind down quickly and sleep. She sat in front of the dresser mirror in her pink chiffon night dress. Before her maid arrived in the mornings, Rosamund liked to comb out her hair and brush her teeth. Having already accomplished the latter, she now worked on her hair.

The knock at the door did not surprise her, as she expected her maid for the start of her morning routine. Rosamund did not reach for the robe that went with her nightgown.

"Come in," she said. "I think today I want to wear the…" Rosamund turned around and stopped speaking when she saw Drake step into her room.

His gentle eyes sparkled as they roamed over her half undressed body. Rosamund did not want to stand up to give him even more of a show, so she reached across the back of the chair for her robe. Drake moved across the room, and handed her the gown. To her surprised he looked slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. You said come in."

Drake turned his back while she pulled on the sleeves. The gentlemanly behavior astounded her so much she stopped to gawk at him for a few seconds before finishing with the sleeves.

"I thought you were the maid," Rosamund replied. "But it hardly matters. We are married."

Drake slowly turned and sat on the bed. Rosamund went back to brushing her hair.

"Is there something you wanted?" she asked flippantly.

"You are a very beautiful woman, Lady Rosamund."

Rosamund lowered the comb and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He avoided her eyes, and she found that he meant the compliment kindly. She was not quite sure how to react.

"Is that what you came to say?" She asked in a tone a little severe.

"I wanted to thank you for being nice to Regene last night. I know you dislike her." Drake looked toward the bedroom window.

Rosamund placed the comb on the counter and frowned.

"I don't like being made to look a fool. And mama hates scandal." Rosamund pretended to search for some earrings.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you I am not having an affair with her." Drake kept his eyes on the window, his tone low.

"No, I wouldn't," Rosamund said simply. She picked up an earring and held it up to her ear as she watched the mirror.

"When I first met her, I won't deny I might have liked to, but…" Drake looked up at the bedpost. Rosamund put down the earring and turned around in the chair to face him.

"But?"

Drake met her eyes, and his broad shoulders dropped slightly.

"There were lots of reasons. She was a family friend, and there was Jess to consider. After my wife died, Regene took Jess under her wing. She never had an interest in anything more than friendship. At least with me."

Rosamund pressed her lips together.

"I find that hard to believe." She only realized she accidently complimented him after it was too late.

"I mean," she quickly corrected, "a woman like Regene doesn't seem the type to resist temptation."

Drake stood up and walked to the window. He leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets and looked down at her.

"Unlike you," he said with a wink.

Rosamund frowned and returned to her earring search.

"I came to ask a favor. In return, I will make amends to your family for my behavior last night."

"Something you should do anyway," Rosamund pointed out.

"Are you game?"

Rosamund gave up the search and faced him. She leaned her head to one side and huffed loudly.

"No, I am not an elk nor a pheasant, but, ask what you will." With her chin lifted she gestured for him to continue.

"You heard Regene mention she was in England before?"

Rosamund nodded once with her eyes pinned to him, and her hands motionless on the table.

"About 30 years ago, before I knew her, a young English couple befriended her. They helped Regene immensely, but died tragically, leaving behind an infant. Regene had to return to America before she could find out what became of the child. She wants to find the baby now, and express her thanks." Drake kept his hands in his pockets.

"And she needs my help because?" Rosamund maintained her straight posture, and clasped her hands together.

"The last news she received about the child came a year ago, from the maid at a grand house like Downton. Regene hasn't been able to make much progress, but a woman with your connections might."

"If I do help her, I want something more than your apology to my family."

Drake nodded, nearly grinned and flipped his suit jacket back as he put his hands on his hips.

"Playing hardball I see. What is it then?"

Rosamund nearly returned his small grin as she unclasped her hand.

"You will attend any events that I deem necessary and act like a gentleman in all circumstances."

"You should come negotiate with my workers." Drake moved away from the wall. He held out his hand. "Deal?"

Rosamund looked up at him, pleased with the arrangements. She slipped her hand into his. He held her gaze and her fingers for several long seconds, then bowed and left the room.


	6. The Life of Tilly Fenbridge

_Hope you are all still enjoying the story. Reviews are welcome :)_

* * *

The Dowager Countess drew more than one bewildered gaze as she walked along the railing of the manufacturing plant. Several of the men cat-called her. She stopped, turned her head and looked down her nose. They scattered like disturbed seagulls.

The plant manager reached the door of the main office building and announced Violet's arrival. She noticed his greasy hands left a mark on the golden doorknob, so she moved inside carefully, to avoid contact with the grime.

The manager closed the door, and the outside noise faded to a soft rumble. In the quiet room, Violet let out a relieved breath.

"Now I know how Marie Antoinette felt on her way to the guillotine."

Mr. Wolfe stood up from behind the desk and stumbled on his way to greet her.

"I realize I am not expected, but it seems every invitation I've sent you has mysteriously gone astray."

Violet lifted an eyebrow and Mr. Wolfe stopped. He rubbed his knee where it had impacted the desk and averted his eyes.

"I meant to see you when my work allowed."

The faint mumble from his lips told Violet all she needed to know.

"Then you don't mind an unexpected visit from your mother-in-law. In name only, of course," Violet remarked.

Mr. Wolfe regarded her with fortified cautiousness, and then slowly returned to his chair.

"To what do I owe the honor?"

He sat quickly, and swiped a pencil from the top of a stack of papers. He twitched the writing utensil between his fingers.

Violet inhaled, and suppressed the urge to comment on the erratic movements. As she sat, she took pride in the fact her presence made him nervous. Violet grounded her cane in front of her, and rested her hands on top of it.

"I want to know what you plan to do."

Mr. Wolfe leaned forward, dropped the pencil, and folded his hands together on top of his desk.

"Do?"

"A _person_ I know in America," Violet began, forcing herself not to picture the smug face of Martha Levinson, "claims an acquaintance with your family. She informed me your mama was a Wainwright. You have little society in America, but the Wainwright's are at the heart of it."

"You missed your calling as a detective, Lady Violet." Mr. Wolfe sent her an unabashed gaze with a slapdash grin. Violet constricted her grip on the cane at the sight of his impudence.

"Are you, or are you not a respectable gentleman? Do you plan to run away with Rosamund's fortune, or are you after a greater prize?" Violet narrowed her eyes at him, as she attempted to determine just what kind of ideas circled inside his head.

"A greater prize?" His dark eyebrows lifted.

"Rosamund herself."

Violet lifted her chin and leaned back slightly as she carefully studied Mr. Wolfe's reaction. He looked out the office window, and a slight scoff escaped his lips.

"You give her too much credit. I like brave women, Lady Violet. I apologize for my bluntness but your daughter is a coward."

Violet changed the angle in which she studied him by turning her head slightly to one side.

"Rosamund has faults, I grant you, but I never found her to be without courage."

"She never told you or your family about our marriage," Mr. Wolfe retorted quickly.

"In point of fact, she did tell both Cora and myself. From what I gather, you haven't told your own mama." Violet gave him a look.

Mr. Wolfe unfolded his hands and laid them flat on top of the desk.

"That's different. That kind of news can only be explained face to face." Mr. Wolfe defended himself a little too hotly for Violet to be convinced.

"That is convenient for you."

"Your still trying to determine whether I'm friend or foe." Mr. Wolfe leaned back in his chair, and the sound of the squeaking rubber filled the silence. Violet could tell she had agitated him, and now she suspected she might finally expose some truth.

"I think you married Rosamund to save your business and help your daughter. All the while you knew you might fall in love with her. Then, of course, you did. Oh please," Violet lifted her hand, "correct me if I'm wrong."

Mr. Wolfe put his hands together, with his forefingers pointed, and touched the bottom of his chin. He made no reply. Violet nodded and then moved her extended hand back to the top of her cane.

"Then, I ask again, what do you plan to do?"

"I thought you didn't like me." Mr. Wolfe sat up straight in the chair and lowered his hands.

"Just because you married my daughter doesn't mean I have to like you." Violet inclined her chin. "What matters is whether or not Rosamund likes you. Until she decides, I must remain ambivalent."

Mr. Wolfe chuckled and a boyish grin crossed his handsome face.

"If you were truly ambivalent you wouldn't be here."

Violet pursed her lips.

"If Rosamund was ambivalent, she wouldn't have married you. I warn you Mr. Wolfe, I never could abide a broken heart. My resources for extracting revenge are immeasurable."

Violet used her cane to push herself to her feet. By the time she stood, Mr. Wolfe had rounded the desk and he took her arm.

"She is just like you, you know."

"Oh, my dear, no, not _just_ like me. I would have slapped you in public at least once by now."

Mr. Wolfe laughed. Violet allowed him to help her to the office door.

"She has, but not in public," he admitted. Violet snapped her eyes up at him.

"Good for her. I am sure you deserved it."

"I did."

Mr. Wolfe grinned, and Violet was confounded by her whim to smile back. At least she achieved what she had set out for. She was no longer ambivalent about her daughter's husband. He escorted her all the way to her car.

* * *

Rosamund entered the hotel restaurant, and found a thin afternoon lunch crowd sparsely scattered across the large room. A few of the white clothed tables entertained guests, the rest were warmed only by sunlight from the large glass windows that faced the courtyard.

Rosamund glanced down at the scribbled note in her hand. She somehow hoped that the roughly scratched lines might give her some indication as to what Mrs. Gregg looked like. When she returned her eyes to the tables she saw only one woman sitting alone, near the courtyard window. On her way toward the solitary figure Rosamund stopped one of the waiters.

"There is a Mrs. Gregg waiting to see me." The waiter pointed to the woman next to the window and Rosamund lifted her chin. Her instincts had been correct. Like her mama, Rosamund loved to be right.

As she neared the table the aged housekeeper stood and extended her hand.

"Lady Wolfe?" Mrs. Gregg asked.

Rosamund clenched her teeth at the sound of her married name, but took Mrs. Gregg's hand. The two exchanged a polite hellos and Mrs. Gregg gestured to the chair across the table.

"Thank you for seeing me," Rosamund began, as she removed her gloves. The waiter interrupted and Mrs. Gregg ordered tea.

"The daughter of an Earl." Mrs. Gregg shook her head. "All kind of society seems to be in town today." The housekeeper leaned forward and put a hand near her mouth as she whispered. "I heard a rumor there is a Duke staying at this very hotel."

Rosamund set her gloves on the table and the waiter quickly reappeared with tea. Rosamund gave him a look, but let the speediness of his return pass without comment. She took a sip of tea and watched Mrs. Gregg fidget uncomfortably with the edge of her napkin.

"I wonder Mrs. Gregg, what you can tell me about the child I mentioned to you in my letter?"

The woman abruptly let go of the napkin, and moved her hands under the table. Her large brown eyes grew larger, as if she had been suddenly amazed. Rosamund smiled softly and Mrs. Gregg's shoulders relaxed a little.

"I don't know if it is the same child, mind you, but I knew the maid you mentioned, Tilly Fenbridge. She died a year back," Mrs. Gregg began.

Rosamund lifted her chin and encouraged her to continue.

"Tilly was a very old woman. You know, the type that has seen it all. She'd been maid at several notable households, before becoming a ladies maid for some royalty or other. Naturally, the under housemaids hung on her every word," Mrs. Gregg explained.

"The child was born about 30 years ago. Do you remember Fenbridge ever mentioning a young couple? I'm told they died tragically," Rosamund said.

Mrs. Gregg clasped her hands and looked over her shoulder, first to the left, then to the right. She leaned forward. Rosamund copied her actions and inched forward. She realized she had been lured in by the show of ridiculous over dramatic antics and then snapped her posture back to its natural refinement.

"She never mentioned no couple. No, the story I heard tell of was a scandalous one. She only spoke of it once, to me and the butler. Seems there was a…" Mrs. Gregg hesitated. She mouthed the word "illegitimate" then looked to the ceiling as if she expected a flash of lightening. Rosamund pressed her lips together.

"Who the parents were, I don't rightly know, except to say Tilly worked for several important families around then. I imagine it would have been quite a scandal had it been known."

Mrs. Gregg finally sat up right in the chair, and seemed to compose herself. Rosamund took another sip of tea.

"Perhaps the child I am searching for is not the same? Did she ever mention any other child, or a couple that might have died?"

Mrs. Gregg shook her head.

"I beg your pardon, My Lady, but that is the only babe she ever spoke of. Said she didn't have the heart to..."

"To what?" Rosamund set her cup down.

"That be her exact words. I don't know what she meant. She never finished the sentence, and it gave me the chills sure as breathing."

Rosamund exhaled loudly, and Mrs. Gregg suddenly gripped her napkin. Rosamund was not put out with Mrs. Gregg but rather with Drake. If this was the child, then obviously Regene failed to mention several key details.

"Do you know what became of the child?"

Mrs. Gregg shook her head, with her eyes closed. When her large orbs popped open again she let go of the napkin.

"I don't, My Lady, but Tilly did say she took the child up to Old Seaborough. If I recall, back then there was two orphanages. Your best bet is Settlers Ridge or Campden Shores. Although, I think Campden has since burnt down."

"Of course," Rosamund mumbled to herself. Rosamund halfheartedly finished the last of her tea, as she realized this would not be a tidy, quickly wrapped up search. A journey to either orphanage would take her at least a half day of travel.

"Do you know, Mrs. Gregg, did Tilly ever mention the child's name?" Rosamund hoped to at least glean that information, in attempt to save the meeting from being a total loss.

"No, I don't think... Oh wait, there was something she called her. Now let me see, what was that..." Mrs. Gregg looked up at the ceiling and drummed her fingers on the table.

Rosamund looked over her shoulder. She was grateful for the lack of restaurant patronage. Violet had spies everywhere, and explaining her meeting with the odd housekeeper was not an idea Rosamund relished.

"Baby hope, baby faith, baby glory, no, no," Mrs. Gregg said to herself. Rosamund reached for her gloves. She pulled each one on as Mrs. Gregg muttered.

"Baby Grace!" Mrs. Gregg announced triumphantly. "That is what she called her."

"Thank you for your time. It was kind of you to help me." Rosamund quickly stood up.

Mrs. Gregg stood too and shook Rosamund's hand enthusiastically.

"Oh, it was my pleasure. I hope you find your baby," Mrs. Gregg said.

Rosamund coughed, but let the statement pass. The woman was too much a simpleton to have willfully implied anything indecent.

Rosamund left the dining area and started back to her room. Across the large lobby, Rosamund peeked into the golden trimmed ballroom. Several hotel workers carefully laid table cloths and set out the finery for what looked to be an impressive party. Rosamund lifted her eyebrows as she mused over who might be in town.

She would have to be extra careful not to run into any of her mama's spies. As she approached the steps of the large lobby staircase, Rosamund slightly pulled at her long dress to avoid tripping as she climbed. After successfully navigating the first two steps, she looked up at met the visage of three familiar faces.

Mary and Jess descended from the second floor, followed by Anna the maid.

Two days ago, when Rosamund suggested a trip to London, Jess eagerly volunteered to go. Mary's decision to join came much later, and only after considerable urging from Robert and Cora. The eldest Crawley daughter finally agreed to leave Matthew Jr. but only for one evening.

Rosamund watched Mary descend the stairs, and plainly saw that being away from her child, even one day, turned the trip miserable for Mary.

"Where are you three off to?" Rosamund quizzed them and they all stopped in the middle of the large staircase.

"Did you finish your appointment?" Jess inquired before Rosamund's question could be answered.

Rosamund nodded once, reluctant to go into the details, especially with the child.

"Jess wants to show us the musical side of London." Mary's tone was less than thrilled.

"Won't you come with us, Lady Rosamund?" Jess stepped forward and latched onto Rosamund's arm.

Rosamund let her eyes drift up the long staircase. She longed for the privacy of her own room and time to evaluate her conversation with Mrs. Gregg. The sweet, hopeful tug of Jess provided too strong a reason for Rosamund's heart to refuse.

"Oh, very well. Let me just retrieve my coat."

Jess released Rosamund's arm and shifted her weight from one side to another. Anna softly giggled at the child's exuberance, but Mary blinked and hid a half smile. Rosamund resumed her journey up the stairs but Mary stopped her.

"Aunt you left your coat in our room when you arrived, remember? Anna will you go with her? Here is the key." Mary held out her hand and the golden tagged metal clinked.

Anna took the key and followed Rosamund up the stairs. On the way to the room, Rosamund passed by the suite she knew belonged to Drake. Gratitude for the fact he had to work at the factory always overcame her as she passed his room. The less interaction with him, the better.

Anna stopped and moved in front of Rosamund to unlock the room. Rosamund passed by her and walked toward the bed. She found her coat lying haphazardly on the luggage.

"Where is your maid?" Anna asked as she took the coat from Rosamund.

"I gave her the afternoon off. She had some shopping to do."

"That was kind," Anna replied, and held up the coat. Rosamund put one arm inside the sleeve, and then the other.

"I am sure Mary would let you go, if you would rather avoid a musical tour of London."

Once her coat was on, Rosamund turned to face the maid. Anna lowered her eyes, and then brought them back up.

"I know, My Lady, but I am looking forward to it. After hearing Miss Cadenza at Downton, I realized how glorious music can be."

"And I've noticed Jess is always buzzing in your ear about it," Rosamund said with a sigh. Miss Cadenza was the child's favorite topic, and the subject made Rosamund very weary. Anna slightly nodded.

"Yes, but I don't mind." They stepped outside of the room, and Anna locked the door. She spoke with her back turned. "Jess talks about you as well. She loves you unconditionally, you know."

Rosamund felt her face tighten. She thought Anna a bit impertinent for such a comment.

"As is proper."

A frown briefly passed over Anna's lips, but Rosamund ignored the maid. The place of the servant was not to judge, and Rosamund knew Anna knew her place.

When two of them rejoined Mary and Jess they all piled into a taxi.

For the rest of the afternoon, Jess took them all over London. They stopped at several notable households, where famous music artists and composers had lived or were currently living. They toured a few museums, and Jess pointed out artifacts of musical significance.

By late afternoon, Mary leaned against one of the large marble columns of the museum and rubbed her ankle.

"I'm sorry to do this to you, Jess. I really have enjoyed the afternoon, but I can't stay in London tonight. I have to go home," Mary informed.

Jess looked somewhat dejected by the announcement but Rosamund was not surprised. In fact, that Mary endured the trip as long as she had proved Mary must have enjoyed herself a little.

"Cheer up, Jess. I will take you to see Regene tonight," Rosamund promised. The teenager beamed from head to toe.

"I want to see the show, but I have to get back to my baby. I was a fool too leave him and I knew it. I let papa talk me into coming," Mary continued. She put her ankle back on the floor and touched Anna's arm. "I know how much you wanted to go, Anna. Do you hate me?"

"Never, My Lady. Maybe next time," Anna replied. "We better hurry if we want to make the train."

On the ride back to the hotel, Jess sat next to Rosamund and talked in a hushed tone.

"I am so excited to see Regene with you. I always love watching a friend see her for the first time on stage."

Rosamund smiled absently. In reality, she did not relish an evening of "Regene this" and "Regene that."

"Jess, make sure Aunt Rosamund behaves," Mary teased.

"I will. Unless she and father get into another quarrel," Jess sighed.

Mary laughed out loud and Anna turned slightly pink. Rosamund looked out the taxi window.

"Here we are." Rosamund pushed out the door in order to distance herself from the discomfort of the taxi seat and conversation.

The grey London sidewalk matched the color of the sky, and Rosamund hurried to reach the cover of the hotel patio. Several drops of rain drizzled from the sky, but not enough to be more than a mild nuisance. Mary, Jess and Anna joined her under the safety of the roof overhang. When Jess arrived she moved around Mary and bumped into a gentleman also entering the main hotel entrance.

She apologized and the tall, broad chested hotel guest turned around. He bowed his head and lightly touched the rim of his expensive hat. He nearly stepped away, but stopped when his piercing eyes spotted Rosamund.

"Rosamund Painswick." He chuckled softly as he removed his hat.

The familiar voice made Rosamund tilt her head to the side, and she struggled to identify the owner. Mary, Anna, and Jess all watched the interaction with amused expressions. When Rosamund recognized him a sly grin upturned her lips.

"The Duke of Ellsmere."

Lord Oliver Quill bowed politely, with a grand sweep of his hand across his chest. Sandy hair still covered his head in a wave of inviting strands, but with specks of gray. The lines around his eyes and forehead did not age him, but rather made him more distinguished. His natural charm and manner gave him a distinct appeal that Rosamund could see impressed even Mary.

Even though he was a decade older than Rosamund, he still carried an air of royalty which had made him Violet's favorite of all Rosamund's suitors.

"It's always flattering to be remembered by a beautiful woman."

As he straightened, he took Rosamund's hand and lifted her fingers to his lips. She narrowed her eyes, unsure what to make of is behavior. Never, in all the time she had known him, had he ever given her any indication of romantic interest.

"And who are your attractive companions?" He released her hand.

Rosamund hesitated for a moment, unable to reconcile the Lord Quill of the past with this animated, jovial man before her.

"My niece, Lady Mary," Rosamund said. The Duke took her hand, and bowed elegantly. Mary's lips worked to suppress a smile, but her eyes sparkled.

"Robert Crawley's daughter? You are as lovely as your mama, but you look as though you have the wit of the Dowager." He winked at her. Mary curtsied with remarkable grace.

"My step-daughter, Miss Jess," Rosamund continued.

Lord Quill took Jess' hand.

"Miss Jess, also a vision of perfect loveliness." The teenager tried to copy Mary's actions, but did not manage the bow with the same level of skill. Rosamund made a note to help the child work on that later.

Lord Quill let go of her hand, and then focused his regal attention back to Rosamund.

"Then it is true. You have remarried. A disappointment to a great many gentlemen."

Rosamund gawked at Lord Quill's new found friendliness. Age ironed out his love of tedious conversation and the cold, aloof front he presented to her in days past.

"And who is the demure sprite hiding in back?" Lord Quill honed his attentions to the figure behind Rosamund.

Mary took Anna by the arm and pulled her forward. Rosamund saw the maid was uncomfortable with the exhibition.

"This is Mrs. Bates, the best Ladies maid in London," Mary said with pride. "Anna, this is the Duke of Ellsmere. You've heard Granny mention him."

Anna reluctantly gave her hand to the Duke, and he treated her with the same gentility as Mary and Jess. Rosamund shook her head. Life never ceased to amaze her.

"Charmed, Mrs. Bates. High praise indeed, to earn the good opinion of a Crawley daughter. I'm afraid I never quite managed that." He inclined his head toward Rosamund and she felt her face flush. Rosamund wanted to respond, but she was too confused to complete a sentence.

"Are you staying for the hotel ball tonight?" Lord Quill asked.

Anna turned to Mary, and appeared as though she wanted to step back out of the limelight.

"We're not. Anna and I are going back to Downton, but Aunt Rosamund is staying," Mary explained. Rosamund only nodded, still unable to overcome her shock at the Duke's flirting.

"Then I hope she will save me a waltz," he said. He gave Rosamund a look that would melt an iceberg.

Rosamund opened her mouth, but Lord Quill bowed to them and disappeared into the hotel before any words came out. Once he was gone, she finally gathered her senses.

"Unbelievable!"

Mary lifted an eyebrow.

"Why? You are the daughter of an Earl," Mary replied matter-of-factly. Rosamund shook her head at her niece. Sometimes Mary, for all her practical brilliance, made judgment calls too quickly, long before she comprehended all of the facts.

"That is the most affable I have ever seen Lord Quill. You have all been paid a very high compliment." Rosamund squared her shoulders and then led the way into the hotel before any more could be said on the subject.


	7. Habit Forming

Rosamund exited her room to see if Jess was ready to leave for the theater. Mary and Anna had gone hours before, and Rosamund wanted to make sure Jess and her maid could manage the task of properly dressing.

Rosamund hurried down the hallway in her perfectly fitted green evening gown. Hotel guests, most likely dressed for the ballroom party, filled the hallways, and there was a flicker of excitement in their conversation and manner.

Rosamund turned the corner to Jess' room and her stomach sank. Directly before her, the Duke of Ellsmere and Drake Wolfe were locked in conversation. Rosamund stumbled to a dead stop. She slowly turned, and hoped to escape without being seen.

"There she is now," Drake said.

Rosamund almost let a curse word slip from her lips. She forced a polite smile. Drake held out his hand and Rosamund had no choice but to walk over to both men. The distance she crossed felt like the space between prisoner and public execution.

When she arrived at the chopping block, Drake snaked his arm around her waist. She tried to wiggle free, but could not manage to in front of the Duke without raising suspicion. A thought flickered across her mind that maybe she _wanted_ to raise suspicion.

"I like your husband very much, Lady Rosamund. He was just telling me of a business venture I think I will have to take him up on," Lord Quill announced.

"And the Duke was just telling me, you agree to give him the first waltz tonight. I gave him my permission, as long as you save me at least one," Drake replied. They both chuckled softly.

Rosamund narrowed her eyes. They each acted as if they owned her, and Rosamund fully intended to correct that misconception.

"I will not-" Rosamund started but a hotel porter interrupted.

"Lady Rosamund?" He asked with a bow and lifted a silver tray with a small card up to her.

She took the small envelope and quickly opened it. Printed in gold letters was an invitation for her and Drake to be guests of honor at the Duke's table. Rosamund really felt the urge to curse.

"Will you accept?" Lord Quill asked, and took Rosamund's hand. Drake leaned back far enough to read what the card said. He pulled Rosamund's hand free of the Duke's grasp and held it to his chest.

"We are honored, Lord Quill," Drake answered for Rosamund. The Duke smiled and then took his leave. Rosamund ripped her hand and waist free of Drake once they were alone.

"I loathe you," she hissed, and marched away.

By the time she reached Jess' room her temper had cooled slightly. She gently knocked on the door, and the teenager's timid call bid her enter.

Jess had three different dresses displayed on the sofa, and she and her maid both looked down with their arms folded.

"Would you leave us? I would like to have a word with Jess," Rosamund asked the maid. She curtsied and exited the room. Jess touched the tool overlay on one of the dresses.

"Which do you think? I like the blue, but Regene's favorite is purple," Jess said.

Rosamund took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Jess…" she began, and suddenly found the words more difficult then she realized they would be. She ran her hand over one of the dresses.

"I like the blue," she answered and Jess smiled. The teenager picked up the blue dress, the winning choice, and then turned to the mirror.

"I am afraid I will not be able to take you to the theater," Rosamund blurted, more inelegantly than she intended.

Jess stopped her movements, and turned away from the mirror to face Rosamund.

"But…" Jess' look of shock slowly faded and a deep disappointment set in. "You promised."

"I know, but something has come up, an obligation I can't decline."

Jess swallowed hard, and her knees gave way until she sank to the edge of the bed.

"You do understand," Rosamund coaxed. She nearly moved across the bed, to put her arm around the girl, but discomfort and inexperience prevented her.

Jess nodded, but did not look at Rosamund.

"I will make it up to you, Jess. You're papa and I will be in the ballroom tonight, if you need anything." Rosamund stood up. Jess looked so despondent that Rosamund thought it best to leave her alone to recover.

Had Rosamund raised children of her own, or been around her nieces more when they were Jess' age, she might have realized what a substantial blunder she made.

Rosamund left Jess in her room and returned to her own quarters. After a few minutes, someone knocked at the door. Rosamund glanced herself over in the mirror, particularly proud of her dress, hair and all around unruffled appearance.

When she opened the door, she came face to face with Drake. In tails, with his hair highlighted by the soft lamps from the hallway he looked almost as regal as the Duke.

"Am I _obligated_ to escort you down?" He wore a teasing grin. Rosamund ignored him, and closed the door behind her.

"In a minute. I want to check on Jess," she said.

"I just did. She's fine. A little tired I think, she was headed to bed."

Again, inexperience made Rosamund blissfully ignorant. She took Drake's arm and they strolled together down to the stairs. Their unified movements gave Rosamund such unexpected pleasure, that within seconds she completely forgot about her broken promise to Jess.

Drake did not say one word until they entered the ballroom and reached Lord Quill's table. Even then all he managed was a polite "hello." Rosamund wondered what made him suddenly so reserved. There was no time for conversation before the first waltz, and Lord Quill eagerly claimed his prize.

The Duke took her to the dance floor, and Rosamund found herself pondering many conflicting ideas and feelings. She had an attack of guilt over Jess, a sensation she was not accustom to, and she found her eyes drifted toward Drake. Each time Lord Quill spun her around, she saw Drake watching. Thrill, irritation, and curiosity all jumbled together each time her eyes landed on his scowling brow.

"When I asked you to waltz, I did know you planned to waltz hundreds of miles away."

Rosamund brought her eyes to face Lord Quill for the first time since they took to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Lordship. I was supposed to take Jess to see Regene Cadenza tonight." Rosamund had not meant to blurt out her difficulties.

Lord Quill stopped in mid step, and Rosamund nearly toppled backward. His hand caught her by the waist and avoided disaster. After a few seconds he resumed the dance.

"How stupid of me. I do hope I haven't upset your plans," Lord Quill said, in a deep, almost morose tone. Rosamund regarded him curiously, again wondering why all of the sudden he cared.

"I'm sure it will be alright. I will make it up to her."

They spun and Rosamund felt another pang of guilt when Drake's face rushed by.

"You plan to see this, who did you say, Miss Cadenza, some other time?" The Duke questioned, and then added, "I would be honored to escort you and the young Miss Jess."

If Lord Quill insisted on this flirting then Rosamund resolved to make certain things clear.

"I am not sure her papa would approve."

The deep lines that marred the Duke's forehead disappeared and a smile graced his fine lips.

"But I am sure, if looks could kill, her papa would have done me in several minutes ago," he teased.

Rosamund laughed loudly, and drew a few stares; the most intense one came from Drake.

"I can't say I blame him. He's a lucky man."

The waltz ended and both of them clapped politely for the orchestra before they returned to the table.

"Your wife is an exquisite dancer, Mr. Wolfe," the Duke said, as he took his seat next to his date, some foreign princess. "But I knew that from years ago, and those grand balls at Downton."

Drake's knee twitched up and down with a nervous, angry fidget that drove Rosamund nearly insane. She almost got up and moved seats, just to avoid feeling the constant vibration from under the table.

"You always were mama's favorite. Drake hasn't won mama over yet, have you?" Rosamund elbowed him in the ribs. Drake narrowed his eyes.

"You don't know everything," he mumbled.

The statement caused Rosamund some alarm, as she knew her mama had a habit of meddling. The orchestra finished with a song and a new waltz began. Without even a word, Drake stood, took Rosamund's arm and pulled her to the dance floor.

After he put his arm around her waist and led her to the beat, she gave him a displeased glare.

"Why not just beat me over the head with a club and drag me to the cave," she deadpanned.

Drake did not look at her as they danced, but he held her much too close. She felt her heart pounding ten times faster than the beat of the song.

"Don't tempt me." He still avoided eye contact.

"What did you mean about mama? She hasn't been to see you, has she?"

"You've been alone for a long time, haven't you?"

"Don't answer a question with a question. I hate it when people do that," Rosamund snapped.

Drake expertly moved his hand up her back, and urged her to step even closer in order to keep from stumbling. Her cheek was only inches from his, and he whispered in her ear.

"Let's pretend to get along for one dance. You may find it habit forming."

Rosamund relented a bit and relaxed. She enjoyed the closeness of her husband, even if she despised him.

"There is something I wanted to ask you," Rosamund began. She kept her head as still and as high as she could, in order to avoid contact with any part of his face or shoulder.

"I wrote to tell my charities not to expect the usual donation. Imagine my surprise when they all replied-"

Drake moved across the dance floor, and Rosamund had to focus on keeping up, which stalled the conversation. When they fell back into traditional step, Rosamund tried to put some distance between them. Drake's firm grip around her waist prevented her efforts from succeeding.

"They all received payment in full." Rosamund drew back a little, so she could watch is face for signs of dishonesty. "Is there something you neglected to tell me? Have you resolved things with the bank?"

Drake clenched his jaw, and continued to look away from her. The strain of looking into his eyes tensed her neck, so Rosamund returned to the more comfortable position which once again put her cheek near his.

"I told you. My hands are tied until after the summer."

Rosamund believed him. There was too much frustration in his voice for a lie.

"Then how-?" She drew back once more, and this time she found guilt in his eyes, but not the kind she expected.

"I made the donations in your name. No sense in your charities suffering because of your misfortune."

Rosamund turned away again, and leaned toward his shoulder. She was speechless.

"I hope you don't mind. It's just until the situation can be resolved," Drake whispered to her. She moved her hand up further on his shoulder.

"Thank you," she managed to say, though her heart felt high in her throat. "I will pay you back, of course."

"Of course," Drake replied.

The song ended and Drake's fingertips lingered on the back of her neck momentarily before he removed them. They applauded the orchestra and avoided eye contact with each other.

Rosamund went the through the rest of the evening in a kind of light headed trance. She saved several more dances for Drake, and only stood up once more with Lord Quill. When Drake took her across the floor, it was like he became an entirely different person. His movements were gentle and considerate, but with a frightening amount of repressed emotion.

About ten minutes before the last waltz, Rosamund had a cruel shock. Someone mentioned the name Regene Cadenza, and, as usual, Rosamund stiffened. This time however, she realized a significant part of her dislike for the actress came from a simple, straightforward case of jealousy.

Instead of dancing with Drake one last time, she excused herself and retreated to her room. She needed time to sort through her feelings, and decide if Drake had any potential as a respectable gentleman.

* * *

Rosamund tossed and turned until the early hours of the night. Drake's face filled her thoughts. Her mind replayed over and over, each word, each movement, and each breathless sigh between them during the course of the evening.

A noise from outside disturbed her slumber. She tossed back the sheets and got out of bed. She went to the chest of drawers and poured herself a glass of water. As she drank the cool liquid, she heard hushed voices in the hallway. The voices moved toward Jess' room, and Rosamund pulled on her robe. She opened the door to the hallway, and saw Regene and Jess, each looking as guilty as a bandit in the night.

Jess' dress was covered in dirt and grime up to her knees, and her hair was a tangled mess. Regene on the other hand, looked as beautiful as ever in her theater customer and stage makeup. Rosamund only had to study the scene for a few seconds, to surmise what had happened. She put her hand on her hip.

"You went to see Regene?" Rosamund half questioned, half scolded.

Jess defiantly turned her head away.

"Alone? At night? In London?" Rosamund continued, but Jess did not react.

Rosamund exhaled and put her hand to her forehead, the other still remained firmly on her hip. Regene rested her hands on Jess' shoulders.

"Go change, Jess." The actress gave Jess a gentle nudge and the teenager started for her room. Rosamund opened her mouth to object, as she was not done with her reprimand, but Regene pulled her through the open door of her room.

"What do you think you're doing? I wasn't finished-" Rosamund started, but Regene ignored her and closed the door. Once alone, Regene turned to Rosamund. Never before had Rosamund seen a look of displeasure on the refined features of the actress.

"Lady Rosamund." Regene's melodic speaking voice helped to calm Rosamund's temper.

"Jess has been through an ordeal this evening. She walked thirty nine blocks to the theater, and after the show, I happened to come across her walking back. She was alone, wet and tired."

Rosamund clenched her teeth and turned her eyes away. Guilt embedded itself deep in her soul.

"I don't have to tell you how dangerous London is between here and the performing house," Regene continued.

"No, you don't," Rosamund hissed in a high pitched whisper. She put her hand to her forehead again.

"She was angry with me." Rosamund exhaled after her reluctant admission.

Regene stood motionlessly for several seconds, and then sat on a chair in the bedroom. She gestured for Rosamund to sit next to her, and in her weary state Rosamund complied.

"Despite the unusual arrangement you have with your husband, I know you care about Jess," Regene said.

Rosamund snapped her attention to the actress. Resentment and anger tried to get the better of her. She had a hard time deciding whether she was more upset with Drake, Regene or Jess, so she gave up.

"The key to motherhood is simple." Regene lifted her head as though she were about to impart some great wisdom. Rosamund took the words with a grain of salt. A childless actress hardly knew more about motherhood than a childless socialite.

"In the end, it's the only thing you can do..." Regene folded her hands neatly in her lap. "Just love."

Rosamund rolled her eyes away from Regene and to a spot in the top left corner of the room.

"Heaven knows you will make mistakes, but all Jess really wants is your love. If you give her that, she will forgive you."

"Are you going to tell Drake about this?" Rosamund ignored Regene's words. She would ponder the advice later, if she felt like accepting it.

Regene's pristine face radiated warmth.

"Your relationship with him is your business," Regene said slowly.

Rosamund let out the tense breath she had been holding.

"I love Jess as my own, Lady Rosamund," Regene unfolded her hands, "so please, be more careful next time." The petite woman stood to leave. Just as she reached the door, Rosamund felt her resolve slip away.

"Regene," Rosamund called and the actress turned. "Thank you."

The words nearly stuck in Rosamund's throat, but as soon as they were out she was glad she said them. Regene's natural charm seemed to fill the entire room. The actress nodded and left the room. When the door closed, Rosamund made a fist and pounded it once into a nearby pillow.


	8. Better Left Buried

Anna and John Bates sat next to each other at the servants table. They formed a habit of meeting at the lonely table between meals whenever they found a few minutes before the next duty. Anna had just finished telling her husband about her rushed trip to London when movement in the doorway caught her attention.

Bates looked up at the same time, and they both faced Lady Mary. The two of them stood in unison.

"I didn't mean to disturb you."

Lady Mary stepped into the room. Anna saw a small glint of mischief in her dark eyes.

"It's quite alright, My Lady," Bates responded.

Lady Mary clasped her hands behind her back, and Anna suspected she was up to something. The eldest daughter of Downton lifted to her tip toes and then beamed.

"I have a surprise for you."

Anna glanced at Bates and then back to Lady Mary.

"I felt terribly guilty for making you miss the show in London."

Lady Mary revealed her hands and several narrow strips of paper.

"I've already cleared it with Carson. The two of you have a date in London tomorrow night." Lady Mary took another step forward. "Tickets to the show, and for the train."

Anna blinked in awe. Lady Mary pushed the papers into her hands with childlike eagerness.

"I don't know what to say," Anna replied. She looked down at the tickets, and felt a thrill of excitement at the idea of seeing Regene Cadenza perform.

"Say you'll go, and that you forgive me." Lady Mary smiled. Anna nodded vigorously.

"Yes!"

Bates laughed and put his arm around Anna's shoulder.

"Thank you, Lady Mary. That is kind," Bates said with sincerity. "We both wanted to see Miss Cadenza's show. Anna has talked of nothing else."

Anna averted her gaze with a touch of embarrassment.

"Good. I know you will have a marvelous time." Lady Mary nodded and then left the room. Anna set the tickets on the table and she and Bates marveled down at them. They both laughed in unison.

* * *

"Is Regene Cadenza the only topic of interest in the entire Empire?"

A breeze blew across the Downton landscape and Rosamund put her hand to her feathered hat to keep it in place.

Cora sat across from Rosamund at the small table, which the servants had erected in a quiet square of grass and adorned with afternoon tea.

"She is a controversial fad. Our set either loves or hates her," Cora continued, with her hands hidden below the table. "I admit, she is guilty of a few etiquette blunders, but then, more and more households are extending her invitations. Her private performances are as popular as her public ones."

Rosamund set down her tea cup so quickly the clank on the plate made Cora react with a flinch.

"Can we please talk of something else?"

Cora glanced sidelong at Rosamund. She sipped from her cup and then put her hand back under the table.

"Jess has been rather cold to you since you returned from London. Is everything alright?"

Rosamund inhaled and inadvertently lifted her shoulders. She forced herself to look at Cora.

"I am not a very good mother. This has taught me greater respect for you and Robert. You raised three wonderful daughters."

Cora removed her hand from under the table and placed it on Rosamund's arm.

"That's not true of you at all. My girls all love you and so does Jess, but thank you for the compliment." Cora's hand lingered on Rosamund's arm, as if the contact was a way of conveying how much Cora cared. Rosamund swallowed and nearly unburden herself of her woes when she caught a glimpse of a regal form moving toward them.

"Look, there's mama," Rosamund said.

Cora, with her hand still on Rosamund's arm, looked over her shoulder. The Dowager Countess approached with a letter in her hand and her cane in the other. Rosamund stood and rounded the table. She assisted her mama to the vacant chair.

When Violet sat, she took a deep breath and then waived the letter in the air.

"The Duke of Ellsmere is coming to Downton," Violet announced triumphantly.

Cora blinked in surprise, but Rosamund stood still. The news did not come as a revelation to her.

"Are you sure?" Cora asked, "I haven't received word."

"You will shortly. I've just had it in a letter from the Duke's neighbor." Violet smirked up at Rosamund. "I told you he would come. He's been all alone at Cloveshire Castle for years, since his wife and son died of the Spanish Flu. He was bound to get around to finding a new wife sooner or later."

"Really, mama," Rosamund scolded, and Violet gave her an innocent stare. "He knows I'm married. He's already met Drake. He is not coming here to court me."

"Met? When?" Cora sputtered in confusion.

"In London. Didn't Mary tell you?"

"Mary was too angry that we forced her to go to speak much of it when she returned."

"I told you to have it annulled," Violet snapped.

Rosamund rolled her eyes.

"But it's too late now. You've let the prize go once again. Of course, if you were following your heart, like you did with Marmaduke, then that is a different matter…" Violet appeared to be flippant, but Rosamund could tell that despite her air of carelessness, she watched Rosamund like a hawk. Cora narrowed her eyes and a very thoughtful expression fell over her features.

"You did see Drake, didn't you? What did you say to him?" Rosamund gave her mother the same drilling gaze she received.

"I think we should invite guests, Cora." Violet ignored Rosamund and angled her body toward Lady Grantham. "I don't want Lord Quill to be too disappointed when he finds no suitable matches at Downton."

Rosamund physically forced herself not to growl.

"Yes," Cora agreed. Rosamund huffed loudly but the two of them ignored her.

"And you know we should also see if Miss Cadenza will come. I've heard he's seen her show several times."

Rosamund half wondered if the Duke went to the show because she had mentioned Regene during their waltz.

"And we're back to Regene Cadenza." Rosamund clutched her dress and lifted her the hem just above the grass. "If you will excuse me, I am bored with this particular subject."

Rosamund turned on her heel and marched away. As she walked she heard her mama speak loudly.

"Jealousy, pure and simple."

* * *

Lady Mary predicted a marvelous evening for the Bates', and Anna found her forecast was accurate. Never in her life had Anna been transported to such a beautiful, magical realm. The expert guide through the new world of artistic melody and drama was Regene Cadenza.

When Bates suggested Miss Cadenza might remember them from Downton, Anna felt a flush of excitement wash over her.

The two of them meandered backstage to a narrow corridor filled with an assortment of patrons. Anna spotted several foreign diplomats, and women with enough diamonds to place them among England's wealthiest, perhaps even royalty.

Scattered among the elite, Anna spotted several persons like she and Bates; maids, footmen and factory hands, all beaming from ear to ear.

A balding man, with a pencil behind his ear and a clipboard, approached them. He drew the pencil from his head and looked at the clipboard.

"What name?"

Anna and Bates exchanged confused looks. The man tapped the pencil impatiently.

"Name for Miss Cadenza?"

"Bates, John and Anna," Bates said.

The man scribbled the words down and turned to leave. A thought struck Anna.

"Tell her, Gentle Jim and Sunshine Girl."

The man tilted his head in curiosity. He did not write down the new names before he disappeared into the crowd. Bates put his hands on Anna's shoulders and bent down to her ear.

"You will have to explain that to me later."

Bates stood on his tip toes and looked down the noisy hallway. When he lowered himself his kind eyes met Anna's.

"You won't be too disappointed if we don't get in?"

Anna shook her head.

"It's been too wonderful for anything to ruin it now."

They waited patiently for ten minutes, and finally the door to the dressing room opened. The bald man with the clipboard emerged and passed by the all diplomats and diamond adorned women. He stopped in front of Anna.

"She will see you now." He started back for the door before he finished speaking.

Anna looked up at her husband to see he wore the same startled expression. As they traversed the gauntlet of the rich and famous, Anna could feel angry eyes follow her. She even thought she heard a few offended whispers. Phrases like 'who is she' and 'actresses always attract riffraff' echoed quietly behind Mr. and Mrs. Bates. Anna wondered why Regene Cadenza would chance harming her reputation to greet a butler and a maid before the important members of the audience.

The bald man opened the door and ushered them inside. The door closed and shut out the noise. Anna and Bates faced an empty dressing room. It was a small, warmly lit enclosure. Newspaper clipping and black and white photos lined the wall and large mirrored dressing table. All kinds of bottles and small boxes covered the breadth of the table.

Movement behind the fold out wall in front of the closet claimed their attention. From behind a sea of gowns and costumes, Regene Cadenza appeared. Her hair was piled in a haphazard bundle on top of her head, but a few loose curls fell around her face. She wore a pink, long-sleeved silk robe. She did not seem embarrassed by the intimate apparel. Anna turned her head away at first, but Miss Cadenza reached out and took her hands.

"Sunshine Girl and Gentle Jim."

The actress beamed warmly, and Anna felt all alarm slip away.

"I am so pleased you could come."

"We enjoyed your performance immensely," Bates said.

Miss Cadenza let go of Anna's hands and touched Bates' shoulder.

"Sweet man, thank you."

Anna hesitated and Bates gave her a gentle nudge of encouragement. With a deep inhale, Anna forced feelings into words.

"Miss Cadenza, until I saw you at Downton I never knew how music and acting could touch me. It's more than just the words and melody. It's a feeling I get inside, like I can… I don't know how to explain it."

Miss Cadenza's gentle, dark eyes held Anna captive.

"It's like your author Shelley said. Art lifts the veil from the hidden beauty of the world."

"Elegantly put," Bates replied. He put his arm around Anna, and she felt wonderful. Rarely had she ever been so completely happy.

"Tell me, how is Jess?"

The actress walked to her dressing table. With precise movements she stored away some of the scattered bottles into the drawers.

"She is well." Anna hesitated to say more.

"Still upset with Lady Rosamund?"

Anna said nothing. Miss Cadenza stopped her actions and looked to the two of them.

"You will look after them, won't you? Whether or not they admit it, they need Gentle Jim and Sunshine Girl to help them over the rough patches." Miss Cadenza put her hand on her hip.

"Of course we will," Bates answered, and squeezed Anna's shoulder before dropping his arm. The warm pleasure that emanated from Miss Cadenza over took them.

"I wish I could talk with you all night, but, unfortunately, there are others who call my attention." Miss Cadenza slightly frowned, and Anna nearly giggled. On her way to the door the actress pulled Anna in for a quick hug.

"Give Jess and Lady Rosamund my love. Tell them I hope to see them soon," the actress ordered. Anna nodded vehemently and she and Bates exited the dressing room.

As they passed back through the hallway Bates whispered down to Anna.

"She has to be one of the kindest people I've ever met."

"Coming from you, that is saying something."

They were too keyed up from the exciting evening to immediately return to the hotel. They wandered around the park near the theater and watched as the crowd exited the gloriously lit building.

As they passed over the cobblestone pathways, hand in hand, Anna spotted a man leaning against a tree. The smoke from the cigarette in his hand lazily lifted into the black night sky. At first, Anna only noticed him because of the finery of his clothing, but as they neared she recognized him as the Duke of Ellsmere. Anna lowered her head and quickened the pace as they passed.

"What is it?" Bates questioned, but a voice called them from behind.

"It's Mrs. Bates isn't it?" The Duke's unmistakable accent filled the space behind them. Anna felt a tremor of both terror and pleasure at being recognized by someone of such high social status.

"Yes, hello, Your Excellency." Anna bowed and felt Bates immediately stiffen at her side. He recovered and then copied her movements.

"Is this Mr. Bates?" Lord Quill offered his hand and Bates shook it slowly.

"Yes. John, this is Lord Quill, the Duke of Ellsmere."

"Did you just come from the performance?"

Bates and Anna both nodded.

"Miss Cadenza was so wonderful to us after the show." Anna remembered her manners. "I am sure, if you would like to meet her we could-"

The Duke held up his hand.

"Thank you, no."

Anna gathered he did not approve of Regene Cadenza.

"Did you know, I plan to visit Downton? I wish to see Lord and Lady Grantham again…. and Lady Rosamund is also there for the summer, correct?"

Anna did not know why, but she did not like the Duke's inquiry.

"Yes, with her step-daughter, and Mr. Wolfe visits when he can," Anna explained.

She received a glance from Bates, but she did not care. She promised Miss Cadenza she would protect Jess and Lady Rosamund.

"I look forward to seeing you all. Until then." The Duke bowed curtly and then abruptly left.

Bates put his hand over Anna's.

"You may be hearing about that later," he told her. She smirked.

"Yes, likely. I don't know why I said that. I don't really like Mr. Wolfe, but I like him more than the Duke."

"It's because Lady Rosamund likes him more than the Duke."

"You think so?" Anna was surprised by her husband's observation, though she knew he had a knack for understanding people. They walked back toward the street, where a line of several taxis waited.

"I think Lady Rosamund has forgotten how to love. All alone for years in that big house, and maybe Mr. Wolfe is helping her to remember," Bates said thoughtfully.

"Maybe we can help her too." Anna leaned her head on her husband's shoulder.

"You are so good. I don't know what I did to deserve you."

Anna smiled up at him.

"That's funny. I feel the same way."

They strolled out of the park together, under the glow of the theater lights.

* * *

Rosamund arrived at the Settlers Ridge Orphan home just as a cloud drifted over the mid-afternoon sun. The Orphan home was nestled behind a faded wooden fence and a line of thick, unkempt shrubs. A group of children playing in the front yard laughed amongst themselves as Rosamund passed on her way into the building.

The inside of the structure was damp, with gray walls and sparse décor. Rosamund felt sorry for the poor waifs who called this place their home. A matronly woman in black, with white hair in a loose bun and gold rimmed spectacles, appeared from the door to the left.

"Can I help you, Miss?"

"Yes, I sent an inquiry a few days ago, about a child."

"We get many inquiries, Miss. What was your name?"

"Rosamund Wolfe. The child's name was Grace."

The eyes behind the spectacles swept over Rosamund with a distasteful scowl.

"I'm not sure what we can do for you, but come with me."

Her unfriendly tone did not entice Rosamund to obey, but she squared her shoulders and followed.

The grumpy orphan mistress made Rosamund really feel sorry for the children. Rosamund pursued her down the long, gloomy hallway and into a small office. As the matron closed the door, Rosamund saw a man and child in a room across the corridor; obviously, the doctor and his patient.

"Now, Miss Wolfe, what exactly did you want to know?" The woman asked, as Rosamund sat in the chair across the desk.

"It's Mrs. Wolfe. My father was the fifth Earl of Grantham."

Normally, Rosamund did not condescendingly announce her heritage, but the little judging woman got on her nerves.

"I see." The woman pushed her spectacles up her nose by the gold bridge piece between the lenses.

"I am looking for a child that might have been placed here, about 30 years ago. Her name was Grace, and I believe the circumstance surrounding her birth was somewhat…" Rosamund searched for the right word, "unusual."

"Lady Wolfe, let's not be coy about things. We deal with women in your position often. You had an illegitimate child, which was given up. I'm afraid your claim to her is no longer valid. I don't mean to be harsh, but the parents who adopted her, if she was adopted-"

Rosamund abruptly rose to her feet and the old matron looked surprised.

"Your assumptions are insulting and inaccurate. Goodbye." Rosamund reached for the door. The matron stood up and rounded her desk.

"Lady Wolfe, I am so sorry. You must understand when a woman like you comes here, it is usually because…"

Rosamund closed her eyes and turned her head away. The matron did not complete the sentence.

"I came on behalf of a friend."

The matron nodded.

"Yes, a friend."

From the glint in the eyes behind the glasses, Rosamund could see the matron still suspected something amiss.

Rosamund realized that digging into this situation could be misconstrued, and if certain ears ever heard tale, it might result in a monuments piece of false gossip. Heaven help them all if such gossip reached Violet's ears.

"I can tell you about the child, up to the point of adoption, if she did come here." The matron moved to her file cabinet. Rosamund returned to the chair but did not sit down.

"Thirty years ago, you said?" She asked as she thumbed through her records.

"Yes."

Rosamund glanced around the room as she waited. The office was small and meagerly decorated. There were several file cabinets against the wall, and papers scattered all over the desk.

"I'm sorry. I don't see a record of a baby Grace from that time, but there was the Campden Shores house, and they dealt with the more…" the matron's eyes swept over Rosamund, "pitiable cases."

"Thank you for your time."

Rosamund turned for the door. She wanted to leave the uncomfortable place as soon as she could. Of course, her behavior probably only worked to confirm the matron's suspicions, but Rosamund did not care. Her entire day had been wasted, and, in addition, she had been grossly insulted.

"Wait just a moment. If the child was born in the area, the doctor might know of it," the matron suggested. "If you will excuse me while I fetch him?"

Rosamund nodded once and the matron bustled out of the room. The echo of laughter from the children outside drifted inside. The door opened and the doctor from across the hallway appeared behind the matron.

"Doctor, this woman, Lady Wolfe, is inquiring about a child born here 30 years ago, called Grace," the matron explained. The doctor seemed little more than 40 years old himself.

"My papa might have known, but he's passed on. I'm sorry," the doctor said.

Rosamund thanked them both and exited the building.

As she passed the worn fence on her way to the cab, she heard a voice call her name. When she turned she found the doctor before her, slightly out of breath as he raced to catch her.

"Matron Brown informed me your father was the Earl of Grantham."

Rosamund nodded.

"I believe he knew my papa."

Intrigued, Rosamund gestured to the walkway, and the two of them began a leisurely stroll, side by side. The warm summer breeze drifted through the tall trees along the country path. Rosamund could smell the fresh salt in the air from the sea that lay only over the next ridge.

"Do you have a brother, about the same age?"

"Yes, my brother Robert is a year older. How did you know?"

"When I was about ten years old, I remember your papa visited our town. He visited often. He was a kind man. Always used to give me sweets, and told me of his two children."

"This is fascinating," Rosamund began, "but not exactly what I came to find out."

"Then, the baby you are searching for really isn't yours?"

Rosamund stopped but the doctor continued to move forward. When he realized she was no longer at his side he halted and then turned around.

"Certainly not! How many times do I have to say it? I would never allow myself to fall into such a state. I have far too much sense. In point of fact, I have no children," Rosamund admitted, hoping that finally her story would be believed.

"My apology, Lady Grantham. It is just, I do remember some scandal, and forgive me, but I believe your papa was involved."

Rosamund felt her heart sink. Never in her life had even of whiff of scandal touched the name of the 5th Earl of Grantham.

"What scandal, and precisely how involved?!"

The doctor averted his eyes.

"I was only a small boy. I didn't understand what was happening. I remember my papa did deliver a child, and he sent word to your papa to come. But if it wasn't yours, I don't know whose it was."

Rosamund felt a dread tug at the pit of her stomach. She had embarked on this journey to Settlers Ridge with a suspicion in mind, but she scolded herself for it. She surmised she was just being catty and vicious. Now, however, she wanted to play out her hunch to see if it led anywhere.

Rosamund opened her handbag, and plucked out the carefully cut newspaper clipping. She had removed all the text, so only the black and white photo remained. She showed the doctor the picture and he studied it carefully. At first she thought maybe she was treading down the wrong path, but then the doctor lifted his brow.

"My mama used to help feed the undesirables of the community, scarlet women and criminals. I vaguely recall this woman's face among them."

Rosamund snapped the picture away, shoved it in her purse and lifted her chin.

"Thank you, doctor. You've been most helpful."

She walked away, as the doctor bewilderedly called after her.

Once inside the cab, Rosamund pulled out the newspaper clipping. Regene Cadenza's lovely face stared back at her. She ripped the paper in two and looked out the window. She suspected that this baby Grace was indeed Regene Cadenza's own child, but the involvement of her papa was an unexpected shock.

If Regene Cadenza had an affair with the fifth Earl of Grantham, Rosamund knew she could never forgive either of them. She certainly could never forgive Drake for getting her involved with the whole mess to start with. Some secrets were better left buried.

* * *

When Rosamund arrived back at Downton the sun had set. The train ride exhausted her and the newly discovered facts about her family left with a large void of emptiness in her chest. When she walked in the front door she heard the family laughing in the drawing room. She hoped to pass by unnoticed but Edith entered the lobby.

"How was your trip?" She asked as she came out of the drawing room.

"Quite awful, to tell the truth."

"That is only because Jess and I didn't go with you," Drake arrogantly said as he joined Edith.

Rosamund could tell by the look on his face he thought his unexpected visit would be a pleasant surprise, but after what his request led her to discover, he was the last person she wanted to see. Drake watched her expectantly.

"Never-mind me, Uncle Drake. I won't be shocked if you kiss her," Edith said.

Drake moved forward and reached out for Rosamund but she avoided him.

"Don't touch me."

He took a surprised step back. Edith stared with mouth slightly gapping. Rosamund turned and went up the stairs with explanation or apology. She could not face any of them.

Rosamund's maid helped her dress quickly for bed, and she refused dinner when one of the kitchen maids brought up a tray. Edith and Robert both attempted to gain entrance to her room, but she did not accept either of them.

She tried to steady her thoughts by reading a book, and nearly finished when another knock came at the door.

"Who is it?"

For a few long moments there was no answer.

"Me." The voice belonged to Drake.

Rosamund darted out of bed and pulled on her robe. She marched to the door and opened it only enough to see out.

"What do you want?"

Drake put his large hand on the door and forced it open. Rosamund stumbled backwards and he stepped into her room. He closed the door.

"I want to know what I did. I am not leaving until you tell me."

He folded his arm and planted his feet on the floor. Rosamund stormed across the bedroom away from him.

"It's Regene. The woman everyone adores." Rosamund tossed up her hands. "It may be unchristian but I really cannot tolerate her."

"I told you I'm not having-" Drake began, but Rosamund could not bear the words.

"I know you're not. But someone was. Quite possibly my own papa," Rosamund admitted, and then the emotion hit her. She put her fingers to her lips to stop the quiver. Drake unfolded his arm but did not step toward her.

Rosamund took a few seconds to compose herself before she was capable of speech.

"That child you sent me to find is Regene's child."

"What!?"

Rosamund watched Drake, and found his surprise was genuine. Men could be so dense. Convinced the threatening slew of emotions subsided, Rosamund lowered her fingers and put her hands to her sides.

"I don't believe it." Drake fell, rather than sat, on the edge of the bed. "What makes you sure it's Regene's?" The way his gentle eyes pleaded with her for answers made her mood soften slightly.

"I confirmed her presence in the town where the child was born."

Drake shook his head and then ran his hand over his chin.

"Looking back, it makes a kind of sense. Why she's always been so protective of Jess. Why I never saw her with a man," Drake said more to himself than to Rosamund.

"My papa was also in the same town at the same time."

Drake stood up and stepped toward her but Rosamund turned away. He took both her hands in his but she averted her eyes.

"It's a shock, but I can believe it's Regene's daughter. I refuse to believe she was mixed up with your father."

Rosamund pulled her hands away.

"Believe what you like, but you cannot dispute the facts. My papa was there, and it's likely I have a sister I know nothing about."

"Roz." Drake reached up to touch her face with his hand. She pulled away.

"Please leave."

He hesitated, and then frowned.

"I'm sorry." He left her room.

Rosamund sat on the bed and let the tears come.


	9. Hostile Words

_Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter Cora Crawley, Swans-a-melting, and LaLizi :)_

* * *

"My Lordship, the Dowager Countess is here to see you." Mr. Carson barely finished the announcement before Violet plowed into the study.

Robert dotted the last sentence of his business letter and stood to greet his mama. Carson left the room and Violet sat on the sofa.

"What brings you here?" Robert sat in the chair across from her.

"What usually does these days. Rosamund."

Robert understood from the disapproving scowl that whatever news Violet brought would not be pleasant. He sighed.

"What has she done now?"

Violet leaned back on the sofa and looked to the right. She straightened her posture.

Robert comfortably situated himself in the chair, settling in for what he suspected would be a long conversation.

"Apparently, she has made inquires at an orphans home about a child."

Violet pursed her lips together and gave her cane a nudge toward Robert.

"A child? For adoption?" Robert inched forward on the chair. The news flabbergasted him enough to make him restless.

"Oh dear. I had hoped _you_ could tell _me_." Violet frowned. "I wanted to see her, but Carson tells me she went to London."

Robert stood his head. He only answered when he heard Violet's cane impatiently tap on the floor.

"Yes, she did."

"To see her husband? Well, I can't say I'm sorry for that."

Robert narrowed his eyes, but let the comment pass. Though he loved his mama, he avoided her meddling as much as possible.

"I don't think so. She didn't take Jess. I got the impression she went on business of some sort."

Violet gave him a look.

"Adoption business?"

Robert shook his head again.

"Robert, I fear that I have grossly erred," Violet admitted. Robert studied his mama with wide eyes.

"That is one thing I never thought I'd hear you say." Robert chuckled. Violet smirked.

"I neglected Rosamund after Marmaduke passed. We all have. Sybil once tried to tell me. Poor child," Violet said. Sadness laced her last words.

"Rosamund chose her life in London, mama. You had no control over that."

"But I do feel responsible for her sudden irrational behavior."

"She always did want a baby," Robert replied. "I can't see Marmaduke letting her adopt, but Drake might."

"That is too out of character for her. No, Robert, I suspect this is something else." Violet rested both hands on her cane.

"What else?"

Violet's eyes lit up and Robert knew he had asked the right question.

"Scandal."

Robert blinked a few times and leaned back in the chair.

"You are not suggesting Rosamund had an illeg-"

"Of course not. Rosamund is much to sensible for that, but perhaps someone else we know did."

Robert took a deep breath, unsure whether he wanted to make the giant leap he knew Violet tiptoed around.

"Who?"

"Precisely what I intend to find out."

"Be careful, mama, Rosamund will not appreciate your spying."

"Oh my dear." Violet put her hand up to her chest. "Spying is such a hostile word. I prefer to think of it as..." Violet darted her eyes from side to side, and then Robert watched her chin settle high in the air. "Repairing years of neglect."

"It's still spying, mama." Robert stood up and rang the bell for afternoon tea. Violet's glare followed him across the room.

* * *

Rosamund congratulated herself for finding a chair in Regene Cadenza's dressing room that was not revoltingly gaudy. As she waited, she studied the newspaper clippings on the wall and the mirror. Her body teetered on the edge of the cushion because she did not want to move further into the room than necessary.

She set the book she purchased during her afternoon excursion on the table near the chair. Outside the thin walls, she heard sounds of sliding stage props and faint piano tones.

The door opened and Regene stepped inside. She looked pale, weary and strangely bleak. Strange, because Rosamund never saw the actress without some kind of a amiable expression.

Rosamund stood up but kept her hands clasped together.

"Lady Rosamund." Regene beamed, and some color came back to her face. She outstretched her hands. "What a wonderful surprise."

When Rosamund made no attempt to move or return the greeting. The warmth on Regene's face diminished a fraction. The actress closed the door. With a hint of scorn, Rosamund inwardly commended Regene for not being completely inept at reading body language.

"I wish to get directly to the point, Miss Cadenza."

From the grey cloud that suddenly shadowed Regene's face, Rosamund felt a little guilt at her indelicacy.

"Drake asked me to help track down a child you said belonged to friend's you made in England. But I discovered-"

"She is my child."

Despite her elegant upbringing, the finest schooling, and an inbred sense of propriety, Rosamund let her jaw drop.

Regene walked to her dressing table with burdened footsteps. Rosamund almost reached out in case the woman fell. The actress moved slowly to the chair. She sat with her body angled toward Rosamund. Her eyes remained averted.

"Then you don't deny it?" Rosamund could not help the surprise that lined her tone.

Regene looked up at her.

"I have no wish to deny it."

Rosamund shook her head and then stood up. She laughed arrogantly.

"Then, will you also admit, that my papa is the father?"

Rosamund glared at Regene. The actress narrowed her eyes, as if in a sudden state of delirium. Rosamund took advantage of the silence.

"I know you were at Seaborough when the child was born, and that you summoned my papa. The doctor there admitted as much to me."

Regene pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. She closed her eyes, and Rosamund folded her arms impatiently. Regene inhaled slowly, and, Rosamund thought, a bit overdramatically.

"Stop acting and tell me the truth."

Regene lowered her hand and looked up.

"The truth." The actress smoothed the wrinkles from her dress. "I don't think you would believe the truth, Lady Rosamund."

Rosamund pulled the only decent chair to the center of the room, then sat firmly.

"Try me."

Regene tilted her head back, and then pushed a few loose curls behind her ear.

"I did have the child as Seaborough, and, yes, your father was there," Regene said slowly.

Rosamund's shoulders tensed, and she wanted to break for the exit. Her worst fear had just been confirmed. Her dear mama's face flashed across her mind, and Rosamund had to bite back surging emotion. She moved to stand, but Regene held up her hand.

"You wanted the truth. You must hear it all."

Rosamund used every morsel of willpower she had to keep herself seated in the same room as the woman who betrayed her family.

"I was low in Seaborough. Very low. Your father came upon me quite by chance. I told you I thought he was kind. He was. Because of him I found a doctor, and a place to stay. He was the only person that knew who I was, so naturally they called him when it was time."

As she spoke, Rosamund could see the years of hardship play over her pristine face.

"Then he wasn't your lover?" Hope flittered into the void of emptiness Rosamund carried with her the last few days. Regene gasped and shook her head.

"No." The actress visibly swallowed. "Lady Rosamund, what must you think of me?"

"Tramp, trollop and floozy come readily to mind. Everything I've come to expect from an actress." She regretted her words when she saw they prompted a tear to trail down Regene's porcelain cheek.

"What you think of me doesn't matter, but _please_ help me find my child."

Rosamund fully expected her to drop to her knees in some grand lady fashion. Instead, she wiped away the tears, and forced an air of impressive serenity back onto her face. Then and there, Rosamund was forced to make a decision. The decision surprised her.

"You gave her up. They told me at the orphanage, you have no right to her now."

Regene opened her mouth, and the words came slowly.

"I didn't give her up. Tilly Fenbridge told me she died at birth. Your father was kind enough to pay my passage back to America. Until a year ago, when I received Tilly's deathbed confession letter, I had no idea my daughter lived."

Rosamund stood up and paced across the dressing room. The story was too horrible not to be true, but Rosamund had a difficult time distancing herself from the emotion in Regene's voice. After all, the woman was an actress, professionally trained to make her audience feel sympathy.

"I came here to find her. The success of my career was incidental. A cruel trick of fate."

Rosamund turned her head to the right, and looked down at the tiny, distraught woman who sat perfectly still.

"Who is the father?"

"If you help me, I will tell you anything you want to know." Regene's eyes hardened. "Anything but that."

"It must be an awfully tremendous scandal," Rosamund said more to herself than to Regene.

The actress held her tongue, and her eyes gave nothing away that might indicate the truth of Rosamund's theory.

"If you find her, what then? Would you tell her?"

"I am not a fool. All I want to know is that she is happy. I have no intention of burdening her with the folly of her mother." Regene held her head aloof.

"And you can swear to me, on the Holy Bible, that my papa was absolutely not your lover?" Rosamund repeated. She felt her resolve slipping, because try as she might she found herself pitying the aging actress. Before she offered her help, she had to be absolutely sure that Downton would play no part in the scandal.

"Lady Rosamund, you know that your father only ever loved your mother. I didn't know him well, but even I knew that. His kindness put him in scandal's way, an unfair payment for his good deeds."

Rosamund felt relief wash over her entire being.

"Fine. I will help you."

Regene lowered her head and wiped away silent tears.

"I always suspected his kindness was a family trait," Regene choked out with such touching gratitude, Rosamund had to look away. She moved for the door.

"Lady Rosamund, you forgot this." Regene picked up the book Rosamund set on the table when she first entered.

"Oh, I..." Rosamund let go of the doorknob. "This is piano music I picked up for Jess. You know music. Do you think she will like it? They said it was the latest from America."

Regene flipped through the pages, and hummed a few bars of each melody.

"Oh yes, indeed. Very modern. You have excellent taste."

Rosamund rolled her eyes and took the book from Regene.

"I only bought what the merchant told me too."

"I imagine Jess would like anything that came from you. Well done."

With a quick nod, Rosamund left the dressing room. She hated the fact that Regene seemed to know exactly what to say to make people feel good. After everything she had just learned about the fallen woman, Rosamund feared the possibility the two of them might become friends. If scandal did erupt, Rosamund knew she would be forced to side against Regene. Rosamund never liked watching her friends burn in the fires of scandal.

* * *

Mr. Carson abandoned his fork. He cleared his throat and everyone looked at him over the servants table.

"I am pleased to announce the Duke of Ellsmere will be dining at Downton."

Several gasps echoed around the table. Anna ignored the whispered comments and waited for Carson to continue.

"As you know, the Dowager Countess invited Miss Cadenza, but she has turned down the offer." Mr. Carson's brow furrowed.

"We should be glad of that," O'Brien muttered. "I've heard unpleasant stories about her."

"And, of course, you were only too happy to listen," Anna snapped.

"Anna," Mr. Carson scolded.

Anna bit her lip. In her dealings with O'Brien, Anna knew she was excepted to be the tolerant one. Sometimes, the expectation left her feeling rebellious.

"When is the Duke arriving?" Bates asked. Anna gave him a sidelong glance in acknowledgement of his sly change of subject.

"In two weeks. His Lordship informed me we are to have a garden party."

Anna thought she heard Miss Patmore let out a heavy sigh from all the way down the corridor.

"They are really putting on a show for this bloke," Jimmy said.

Carson moved his hands to rest on the edge of the table.

"Jimmy, while in this house you will not refer to His Excellency as 'this bloke.'"

Anna hid a grin. She felt sorry for Jimmy, but she was glad expectation also applied to her coworkers.

"Will he be bringing his own Valet?" Thomas asked, and received a sharp glare from O'Brien.

"Yes, we needn't worry about that. However, if Miss Cadenza changes her mind I am sure we will have to make arrangements." Carson and Hughes exchanged a look.

O'Brien stared down into her meal. Her small dark eyes darted back and forth. Anna suspected she was up to some mischief.

"Heaven help Lady Rosamund if Miss Cadenza does decide to come." Mrs. Hughes' freely shared opinion triggered some lifted eyebrows. The most substantial brow to lift was Carson's.

Anna knew Mrs. Hughes clashed slightly with Lady Rosamund when the Lady found something to be temperamental about. Regene Cadenza appeared to be that something.

"Now, Mrs. Hughes." Even the housekeeper did not escape a reprimand from the butler.

"She has a point. It's not right that her kind of woman is allowed in this house. It gives people reason to gossip about Her Ladyship," O'Brien stated.

"Come off it. Even _you_ enjoyed her concert." Anna felt Bates put a hand on her arm as if he feared she might leap out of her chair. Anna had no intention of being uncivil, but she refused to let O'Brien be catty without cause.

"But Downton isn't a concert hall." O'Brien glared at Anna.

"I am afraid I agree with Miss O'Brien," Carson added. Anna let her eyes drift down to her lap.

"I believe Lady Rosamund agrees also," Carson continued. O'Brien smiled, if her the mini-mouthed, self-satisfied bit of viciousness could be called a smile.

"As if Lady R knows what's proper. She doesn't even sleep in the same bed as her husband," Thomas muttered loud enough for the entire table to hear.

O'Brien immediately looked to Carson, in obvious anticipation of the explosion. Carson stood up.

"I will see you in my office Mr. Barrow. The rest of you should ready for evening duties." Carson rigidly marched out of the servants area. Everyone else at the table scattered save for O'Brien. She watched Thomas sheepishly follow Carson out of the room.

Anna lingered in the hallway until her husband joined her. Bates put his hand on her shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." Anna flippantly waived her fingers.

"You have that worried look. Tell me."

She glanced up into his gentle eyes and all resistance faded away.

"I don't really know." Anna lifted her shoulders. "I have a feeling trouble is brewing."

Anna finished speaking only seconds before O'Brien stepped into the hallway.

"Do you know something about Miss Cadenza that we don't?" Anna stated the question like a dare. O'Brien's mini-mouthed smile appeared and she took a few steps toward them.

"I am friends with a maid who works for the Duke. My friend saw Regene at a hotel in London, very late one night," O'Brien explained, with a cheerful glint in her eyes.

"You have a friend?" Genuine surprise caught Anna momentarily off guard. She had not meant to be rude.

O'Brien's lips formed a line and her nose scrunched. She exhaled.

"Just because you saw her in London, doesn't mean you know anything about her. Her kind doesn't belong at Downton. If I could I'd make sure she never sets foot here again." O'Brien narrowed her eyes at both of them and then walked away. Anna shook her head.

"I don't know how I could live with myself, if I was that nasty all the time."

"She can't. That is why she is always out to destroy someone's reputation."

"I wish there was some way to warn Regene."

"Yes," Bates agreed as the two of them began to move toward the stairs. "And his Lordship for that matter."

Anna moved up two steps and put her hand on the railing, she leaned down toward Bates.

"Still, I'm not sorry we went to London, are you?"

He beamed up and put his hand on top of hers.

"I would go a hundred more times if I could."

Anna giggled.

"Maybe she will change her mind and we will get to see her one more time."

"If she does let's keep an eye on O'Brien."

"Deal." Anna turned and walked up the stairs. The image of Bates' mischievous smile lingered in her mind.


	10. Campden Shores

_I loved writing this chapter. Hope you enjoying reading it. Thanks for the reviews!_

* * *

Rosamund stood in front of Drake Wolfe's manufacturing plant. She looked up the length of the multi-level building. Never before had she been to Drake's place of employment, and standing here now gave her a sense that she had lost their battle of wills. Rosamund thought of Regene Cadenza and her promise to help the actress. The Dowager countess taught Rosamund that one does not break one's promises. The strength of that lesson was enough to make Rosamund swallow her pride.

She picked up the fabric of her deep green dress and floated up the stairs without letting the hem touch the dirty pavement. With her umbrella clutched under her arm and her purse in the other hand, Rosamund opened the door. Clanking metal, the holler of men's voice, and sounds of car motors blasted around her.

Several heads turned when she entered the building. She walked along the edge of the wall and toward an office door up the paved ramp.

"Hello Shelia! I hope I'm the one you're looking for." A man with an Australian accent called to her from the assembly line. The floor manager heard the comment and the man received a whack to the back of his head. Without a word, the manager cross the room and intercepted Rosamund's path.

"I'm sorry for that." His accent was clearly American. "You must be the bosses wife. I'll take you to him."

The manager accompanied her on the way to the door. She was glad of the escort since it silenced any more off color remarks from the workers.

"Are you expected?"

"No."

He opened the door and put his head inside.

"It's your wife this time."

Rosamund peered into the room and saw Drake look up from a pile of papers scattered across his desk. Rosamund snapped her attention back to the manager, and opened her mouth to ask who else had visited, but he left before she had the chance.

The door closed behind him and Rosamund was surprised to find nearly all the noise from the outside vanished. Drake turned his eyes back down to the papers and continued to write.

"Just one minute, please."

He gestured to the chair. Rosamund put her purse on the edge of his messy desk and then set her umbrella against the side of the chair. She paced around the office, looked out the window, watched the workers, and then turned around.

From the angle in which she stood she observed several pictures on Drake's desk. Jess was there, of course, and a very attractive older woman with elegant white hair. Rosamund assumed she must be Drake's mother. The third picture, however, took Rosamund by surprise because she saw her own face reflected back. She understood how the floor manager had recognized her.

She wondered if Drake placed the picture there for appearances sake or if... No, it must be for appearances. It would be strange for him not to keep a picture of his wife. Rosamund lifted an eyebrow. Where had he obtained her likeness? She narrowed her eyes. Mama.

Drake stopped writing and said hello. His voice broke her train of thought.

"What brings you here?"

Rosamund went back to the chair and slowly sat as she contemplated the best way to broach the subject.

"I promised to help Regene. I am going to Old Seaborough today."

Drake leaned back in his chair and his eyebrows lifted.

"Really? I thought it was to hell with the lot of us."

Rosamund stiffened at his vulgar language. She pushed back her shoulders and found the next words physically painful.

"I spoke to Regene. She vowed that my papa was not her..." Rosamund felt a flush come to her cheeks.

"Lover?" Drake's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Since I rather pity the creature, I decided to help." Rosamund avoided his gaze.

He shook his head and looked out the window.

"I'll be a monkey's uncle. Does Lady Rosamund have a heart?"

Rosamund inched forward on the chair.

"Oh, shut up, you heel."

Drake looked down at his papers and Rosamund thought he held back a grin at her expense.

"I am beginning to wonder. Jess told me about the music you got for her. I'm glad to see you two are getting along better."

Rosamund knew he was fishing for information about what caused the rift but she was not yet ready to come clean on that score.

"Did she tell you? For the garden party I've invited several young people. Young men and a few girl's her age. I know she will make friends."

"You better stop, Roz, before I really start to change my opinion of you."

"I hate it when you call me Roz. It sounds like the name of a Victoria pug."

"I'm sure you didn't come here to engage in another battle of wits with me." Drake opened his mouth to continued but Rosamund interrupted.

"I don't spar with unarmed opponents."

He eyed her slyly and she suspected he nearly chuckled but his pride must have prevented such an action.

"What did you need?" Drake questioned.

Rosamund moved to the edge of the chair. She did not like that the desk between them as the large object seemed to prevent her charms from reaching him. For what she was about to ask she felt she needed all her persuasions.

"Last time I went in search of the child I was mistaken for its mama. Implications like that have a way of spreading."

Drake watched her with a smug expression that she felt the urge to slap from his face.

"This time I think it would be better if _someone_, preferably a husband, accompanied me. That would prevent any misconception of my position."

Drake glanced down at her purse and umbrella.

"You are going now?"

"Yes. I catch the train at half past nine." She lifted her chin.

"I'm not part of the leisure class, you know. I can't just pick up and leave anytime I feel like it."

Rosamund pretended the slight in his tone did not sting. She hid her disappointment by reaching for her purse.

"Very well." She stood.

Drake rounded the desk quickly and managed to pick up the umbrella before she could. He handed it to her but when she tried to take it he did not let go.

"Because you asked me nicely and because it's for Regene." He let go of the umbrella. "I have to tie up a few things here. I will meet you at the station."

Rosamund nodded once and then went to the door. Before she opened it she turned back around.

"Thank you."

He studied her face for a few moments and then a small grin pulled at the side of his mouth. As she walked away, Rosamund contemplated just how handsome her make-believe husband was.

Rosamund waited on the train station bench, and watched people as they filtered in and out of the busy terminal. Even though it was already five minutes past the designated departure time, the train remained unmoved. Rosamund glanced at the clock. Disappointment overcame her at the possibility Drake would not arrive in time.

Rosamund stood and reluctantly started toward the train. As she walked, she did a superb job of convincing herself her disappointment in being stood up came from the trouble she would have at the orphanage and not in missing a day at the seashore with Drake.

She reached the steps and turned to look down the terminal. Drake sprinted toward her. She held back a smile and lifted her shoulders.

He stopped in front of her and panted for air.

"You're late."

"Didn't think I would make it, did you?" He asked between breaths and winked at her.

The train started to move. Drake took Rosamund's arm and helped her up the steps. He jumped up after her and, once sure he was onboard, Rosamund turned to find their sets. She had purchased two seats side by side and took the one next to the window. Drake sat in the seat that bordered the aisle.

"I'm surprised you didn't get a private box." He looked over her head to the outside.

"I do when I go to Downton but I like watching the countryside change when I go to the sea."

"Have you travelled much?" Drake leaned back in his seat as the train pulled out of the station. After only a few seconds the train passed by the buildings of London.

"What makes you ask that?"

"Really, Roz. Answering a question with a question?" Drake mimicked her tone.

Rosamund shot him a sharp glare but could not help the small chuckle that escaped her lips.

"Yes, I have. Marmaduke loved adventures. He loved a good hunt. He took me to exotic places like Africa, India, even America."

"Is that why you didn't have children? Because he wanted to travel?"

Rosamund gasped. She studied him and quickly looked out the window. She felt his knee fidget nervously.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that."

Rosamund relaxed her shoulders and turned back to him. He faced the other direction and looked thoroughly humbled. She nearly laughed at his forlorn brow.

"I will answer but you should be aware, Mr. Wolfe, that can be a very touchy subject for some women," Rosamund gently scolded. He looked up at her and his gentle eyes made her feel safe.

"I see it is for you. I shouldn't have asked."

Rosamund sighed and then shook off her momentary discomfort. Drake was her husband after all.

"Marmaduke and I travelled because we had no children. We both wanted them. After a while I became concerned so I went to see a specialist."

Unlike Robert, Drake did not seem uncomfortable with the foray into medical issues.

"It turned out it wasn't me." Rosamund looked wistfully at a spot just over the seat in front of them. "Marmaduke was such a proud, robust man. I didn't have the heart to tell him. He never would have forgiven himself so I let him think what he wanted. We never openly discussed it. He was like Robert in that way." Rosamund blinked a few times and then turned to Drake. She never suspected him capable of the reverence he displayed.

"It's funny. I've never told anyone that. Not even mama."

Rosamund did not realize she had clenched her hand into a fist until Drake reached down and entwined his fingers with hers.

"Lady Rosamund Painswick nee Crawley that was a selfless, courageous thing to do." He kissed her hand and then released it.

"I..." Rosamund felt her throat go dry. "I wasn't trying to impress you." Rosamund put her hand in her lap on top of the other.

"I know." Drake's whisper sent a jolt down Rosamund's back. She averted her attention back out the window and to the changing scenery.

"It wasn't courageous. You've seen me with Jess. I wouldn't have made a very good mama." There was no self pity in her tone. To her, the words were merely a statement of fact, proven to her that night Regene brought Jess in from the damp streets of London.

"You are doing a fine job with Jess," Drake said sincerely, then added with a grin, "for an amateur."

She brought her attention back to him and used her purse to playfully smack his shoulder.

"Being a parent isn't easy no matter who you are." Drake frowned. "I think of Regene having to give up hers. That's rough."

Rosamund lowered her voice and caught Drake's gaze.

"She didn't give her up."

Drake narrowed his eyes and leaned forward.

"Drake, I have a feeling Regene was involved in a scandal of such epic proportion..." Rosamund looked around the area to see if any other passenger sat nearby. Satisfied her conversation would not be over heard, she leaned closer to Drake.

"This maid who wrote to Regene, Tilly Fenbridge, I think she was supposed to dispense with the child."

"Dispense? What do you mean, dispense? As in..." Drake leaned back in his seat as Rosamund watched the full impact of her words sink in. After a few moments he moved back toward her.

"Why would she want to do that?"

"If the father had been my papa think of the implications. A married man of position with a great deal to lose."

"Yes, but there is no way I can believe someone like your father would have ordered something that drastic."

Rosamund beamed at him.

"Thank you for that."

Drake nodded and she found herself momentarily distracted by his kind eyes. She delicately cleared her throat.

"But you don't know society. Someone ordered that child's murder. The only reason the baby might still be alive is because Tilly Fenbridge was a good person."

"You know, Roz, this is a bit exciting. I feel like that Hercule Parrot."

"It is a mystery." Rosamund inclined her chin much the same way as her mama often did. "And it's pronounced Poirot."

The rest of the ride to the seashore was spent in playfully banter and in Rosamund pointing out key landmarks of the English countryside. Drake commented more than once about bringing Jess with them next time and staying for a weekend. Rosamund pushed that suggestion from her mind as well as her confession about her relationship with Marmaduke. The new bond formed between herself and Drake alarmed her and she needed time to think it over.

They got off at the small country station and Rosamund walked across town to the market square. Both of them asked around the village until they learned that the surviving records from the burned down Campden Shores orphanage ended up at city hall. After spending a few hours there without success, Rosamund and Drake were directed to the home of an elderly man and wife, who used to work at the orphanage.

The elderly couple, Mr. and Mrs. Essence, offered Drake and Rosamund tea. The four of them were comfortably seated on the couple's outside patio which over looked the ocean. After the necessary small talk, the opportunity to find answers finally arrived.

"Did the two of you adopt from our orphans home?" Mrs. Essence asked, as she attempted to refill Rosamund's glass.

Rosamund held up her hand as soon as she realized what Mrs. Essence was doing. The tea was far from drinkable. The jolly old woman had such rosy cheeks Rosamund felt guilty for thinking unfavorably of her tea.

"No. We are looking for a child that might have come to you. A friend of ours," Rosamund explained. She was grateful to be mistaken for an adoptive parent this time and not the single parent surrounded by scandal.

"It was a small orphanage. We loved most all the youngsters that came through. We were careful about where they ended up," Mr. Essence said between puff of his pipe.

"That's right. I'm sure you heard we had some very interesting cases. We didn't want to upset any of the family that might be involved," Mrs. Essence explained.

Rosamund looked to Drake.

"I'm afraid we think this might have been one of your most interesting," Drake said. "We don't know many of the details."

"What can you tell us?" Mr. Essence asked.

Rosamund nearly got another sickening whiff of his pipe but a salty sea breeze carried the smoke away from her.

"We think her name was Grace," Rosamund stated. "It would have been about 30 years ago, and it might have been Tilly Fenbridge who brought the girl here."

Mr. Essence coughed uncontrollably and Mrs. Essence patted him on the back until he stopped.

"Why is it you want to know?" Mrs. Essence asked.

Rosamund watched her jolly demeanor changed to a wall of ice. Rosamund looked at Drake, unsure how to answer the question. To her relief, he took the initiative.

"Mrs. Essence, we know Tilly Fenbridge was supposed to dispense of the child but she didn't. On her deathbed she wrote a letter to the child's mother telling her the baby was still alive."

Rosamund narrowed her eyes at him, surprised of all things he decided to go with the truth.

"Do you have proof? Do you have the letter?" Mr. Essence inquired with his eyes wide.

Rosamund suspected these two held a greater piece of the puzzle than they were letting on.

"No. I'm sorry. We don't."

Both Mr. and Mrs. Essence frowned. He took another puff of his pipe and she looked sadly out at the sea. Rosamund refused to give up.

"My maiden name is Crawley. I believe my papa once came here. He was the 5th Earl of Grantham."

Mr. and Mrs. Essence looked at each other. A secret message seemed to pass between them.

"He is your papa?" Mr. Essence questioned.

Rosamund confirmed with a nod of her head.

The older couple conferred with each other in whispers and Rosamund looked at Drake. She was not sure she liked the fact her papa's name had been pulled into the conversation or that it created such a reaction. Drake must have seen her discomfort because he put his hand over hers.

"We've decided to tell you. Since you are the Earl of Grantham's daughter," Mrs. Essence stated.

Mr. Essence put down his pipe.

"Tilly left us strict instructions that her life and the life of the child would be in danger if we ever spoke of it to anyone."

"Especially to a Lord or Lady," Mrs. Essence added, looking directly at Rosamund.

"Unless," Mr. Essence began, "It was the Earl of Grantham. Tilly said he might come asking and if he did, then we were to disclose all."

"I don't suppose he could come here instead?" Mrs. Essence asked.

"I'm sorry. He's been gone for some time," Rosamund said sadly.

Mr. Essence seemed to mull things over in his mind again.

"Oh, just tell her Fredrick, she is his daughter. We've been holding onto it for 30 years," Mrs. Essence encouraged.

Mr. Essence nodded to his wife.

"We took in little Grace. An angel of a girl. Grace is the name her mama gave her or at least that is what Tilly said."

Rosamund tried to focus on his words but Drake still held her hand. Enough time had passed now, that the warmth from his fingers began to distract her. With one clandestine movement, she slipped her hand out of his and then focused on the unfolding story.

"We renamed her and placed her with the best family we knew in Middlesborough. The Gillenbrooks they were called. She grew up rather lonely, as she was never officially adopted, but we heard she made a good life for herself."

"Can you tell us, what is her name? We would like to try and find her," Drake asked.

"I don't know what her name is now. When she was here we called her Anna Smith," Mrs. Essence replied.

"Oh, that sounds familiar. Why is that familiar?" Rosamund asked herself. She put her hand over her mouth as she thought. "Anna, Anna," Rosamund repeated, "Anna Bates?" She turned to Drake.

"I think her maiden name was Smith. Do you think it could be?" Rosamund looked to Drake. He skewed his head to one side.

"She has the right dialect," he replied. "Did she grow up in Middlesborough?"

"I don't know but I think we should go back to Downton and find out."

Drake stood and offered Rosamund his hand. She took it and again he did not let go after she was on her feet.

"I hope we've been some help," Mr. Essence said.

"Just one more question." Rosamund took a deep breath. "I think I have the right to know. Was my papa the father of this child?"

Mr. and Mrs. Essence exchanged a look and then a soft smile fell over both of their aged faces. Mrs. Essence put her hand on Rosamund's arm.

"Oh, no My Lady. Tilly would not tell us who the parent's were but she did say the Earl of Grantham was just a kindly bystander. She made a point to tell us. He was a good man."

"Thank you." Rosamund exhaled. She was so overcome with joy that she let go of Drake's hand and hugged Mrs. Essence.

"If you two aren't in a hurry you should take a stroll down the beach there." Mr. Essence used his pipe to point down the green garden path to the sea.

"It's a very romantic walk for newlyweds." Mrs. Essence winked at them.

"How did you-?" Rosamund started to ask then realized she did not want to know the answer.

"It's obvious, my dear," Mrs. Essence explained.

Drake laughed but Rosamund did not find anything funny about the situation. The men shook hands and everyone exchanged goodbyes. Much to Rosamund's discomfort Drake led her down the trail to the pebble covered beach.

Rosamund wanted to let go of his arm as they walked but the rocky ground presented enough of a challenge that she could better steady herself if she held onto him. After a few minute of strolling, she finally gave up arguing with herself about her hand being on his arm and accepted the position.

They walked along the beach in silence for a long stretch. The sound of the waves washing over the shore and the distant call of gulls helped Rosamund to relax. Her mind wandered over the events of the day and eventually came to dwell on the man next to her.

Over the last few hours she discovered new things about him, most notably he had a way of saying exactly the right thing, as on the train ride there, or exactly the wrong thing, like his irritating nickname for her. Drake Wolfe never said anything that did not stir her to some kind of emotion and that distressed her.

"Careful."

He helped her around a large boulder in the middle of the beach by taking her hand. Once around the obstacle she found his arm again and they resumed the gentle stroll. His arm was strong and she tried not to notice the feel of his well defined muscles.

"I love the ocean," Drake said.

The wind lifted the hair that showed beneath his driver cap. She was grateful for a conversation to help detour her thoughts from the dangerous direction they traveled. His comment made her think about her travels over the sea and America. When she thought of that, she wondered if he had any family there and then remember the picture of the older woman on his desk.

"Is your mama still living?"

Drake stopped for a moment and then resumed walking. Rosamund eyed him curiously.

"I told her of our wedding. She was not pleased that we did not wait so she could attend."

"Our mama's have something in common already."

"Will you write to her? She expects it."

"I suppose. We are in so deep now I can hardly do otherwise."

"Are you sorry you married me?"

Drake did not look at her but kept walking. She was glad because she did not want him to look into her eyes while she answered.

"That will depend on how soon I get my home back." She stopped. "Are you sorry you married me?"

Drake lowered his head and a devilish grin appeared on his face.

"You know any man has to answer any woman yes to that question." He chuckled.

Rosamund let go of his arm.

"We better start back." She marched away.

"Oh come on, Roz. I was only teasing," he yelled to her.

She put distance between them as fast as she could.

"Roz," he called after her. She heard his feet crunch over the pebbled beach as he hurried to catch up.


	11. Confessions

_You all rock! Thanks for reading and reviewing :)_

* * *

On the train ride back Drake informed Rosamund since it was a Friday he would accompany her to Downton. She was not precisely sure what the day of the week had to do with anything, but she found herself glad of his company.

Rosamund and Drake had stopped at one of the small shops along the shore to pick up some souvenirs for Jess. The teenager accepted the gifts with delight. Jess hugged her papa, and Rosamund was slightly alarmed when she received the same welcome. Rosamund was not a huggy person and after the awkward event she looked up to see Mary in the doorway wearing a smug expression.

Rosamund retired early and took dinner on a tray in her room. She did not see Drake or anyone, save her maid, until the next morning.

When Drake finally made an appearance Rosamund was in the study looking over her brother's books. She felt a pang of homesickness as she remembered her pledge to read everything in Marmaduke's library.

"Find anything good?" Drake spoke so close to Rosamund's ear that she jumped in surprise.

"This detective thing has gone to your head." She pulled a book off the shelf.

"Impressive collection." Drake ran his fingers over a row.

"You should see Marmaduke's. It's not as large but he has many rare books."

Drake nodded and picked a book from just beyond Rosamund's head. He thumbed through a few of the pages and stopped to look over a page he must of found particularly interesting.

"So, when are we going to do it?" He asked absently.

Rosamund swallowed. Her pulse quickened. Forming a coherent thought was out of the question. The word _it_ rang in her ears. She narrowed her eyes.

"I was thinking we should ask Mrs. Hughes. She would probably know about Anna, and that way Anna won't suspect." Drake continued to scan the page.

Rosamund composed herself quickly so the blush would leave her cheeks. Drake finally finished reading and then put the book back on the shelf. When he turned to Rosamund, she briefly closed her eyes. She managed to stifle her sigh of relief when she realized what _it_ referred to. Not at all the meaning she thought he inferred.

"Are you okay?" Drake tilted his head to the side. Genuine curiosity filled his gaze.

There were times Rosamund felt that the obtuseness of men was a blessing. In this particular instance it saved her from having to explain what she thought he meant. Being a Lady, Rosamund never could have put _that_ into words.

"Yes. Fine. I think that is an excellent idea. I will ring for Mrs. Hughes." Rosamund dashed for the hearth. She pulled the chord and pretended to arrange some flowers in a vase while they waited. Drake looked through the rest of the books until finally Mrs. Hughes arrived.

"You wanted to see me, My Lady?" Mrs. Hughes stopped in the doorway and clasped her hands in front of her. Rosamund nodded and then lifted her head toward Drake. He stood behind Mrs. Hughes, across the room near the bookshelves. He put the book down and joined Rosamund on the sofa. Drake sat very close to her which caused her a moment of discomfort.

"Mrs. Hughes, please, have a seat." Rosamund extended her hand and Mrs. Hughes looked suddenly stricken.

"Thank you, My Lady, but I prefer to stand."

Rosamund shook her head.

"I appreciate that Mrs. Hughes, but what we have to discuss is a highly unusual and delicate matter. I would prefer you sit." Rosamund felt irritation slip into her tone.

Mrs. Hughes immediately took a seat on the chair across from them. She was now close enough that Rosamund could speak in a hushed voice.

"Mr. Wolfe and I would like to know something more about Anna Bates," Rosamund began.

Mrs. Hughes remained motionless with her hands neatly settled in her lap.

"Was her maiden name Smith?"

"Yes, My Lady." Mrs. Hughes turned her head slightly. Rosamund could see the housekeeper was already curious about the nature of the questions.

"And, she grew up in Middlesborough?" Drake asked.

Mrs. Hughes narrowed her eyes.

"Yes."

Rosamund exchanged a look with Drake and he leaned over. His elbows rested on his legs. She felt the nervous twitch of his knee and put her hand on it to stop the motion. With a deep breath to help herself ignore his annoying habit she pressed on.

"Mrs. Hughes this is very important. I don't know if you will know the answer to this. Did Mrs. Bates ever mention the name of the people who raised her?"

Mrs. Hughes looked thoughtful for a few seconds.

"I think she was raised in several different households, My Lady. She is an orphan. That much I do know."

Rosamund exchanged another glance with Drake. Mrs. Hughes lifted her eyebrows.

"Did she ever mention her family in Middlesborough by name?" Rosamund asked again.

"Oh, dear. Let me think. I believe some sort of water name. Brook. Holbrook, or Gillenbrook. Yes. That's it."

Drake rested against the sofa in a slouch, but Rosamund kept her back ramrod straight.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hughes." Rosamund shook her head in disbelief that Regene's daughter had been so near all the time.

"I beg your pardon, My Lady, but what is all of this about?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that Mrs. Hughes. I would ask that you keep this conversation between us." Rosamund felt rather sorry for putting the housekeeper is such a situation.

"Yes, My Lady." Mrs. Hughes moved to the edge of her seat but did not stand. "Will that be all, My Lady?"

Rosamund nodded and lifted her hand to dismiss the woman. Once she left the study, Drake sat up.

"I don't believe it," he said. "You have to tell Regene."

"Me? Why me?" Rosamund glared at him.

"This is your detective story. I can't even say Parrot right."

"I don't know how I got mixed up in all of this to begin with."

Drake moved and Rosamund felt his leg brush against hers. He lightly touched her cheek with the tips of his fingers, and then trailed them down her neck. A pleasant chill reached her toes.

"Because you have a heart."

He leaned forward with his fingers still on her neck. She inched forward and slowly closed her eyes.

"There you are. I have some good-"

Robert's voice made both of them jump. When Rosamund opened her eyes she saw Drake had already flown a good half meter away from her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Robert apologized. He continued into the study as if nothing important had happened. Rosamund nearly let a curse word slip from her lips.

"Cora received word from Miss Cadenza. She objected to another visit at first, but now she says..." Robert held up the letter and read from it. "If Lady Rosamund approves I will consider the matter."

Rosamund was still reeling from the near kiss and she failed to focused on the conversation.

"What?" She snapped. Drake looked as though he was trying to disappear into the sofa.

"Come now, Rosamund. I know it's unorthodox but she has been asked by other families in society. It would be a wonderful surprise for the Duke. Won't you write and ask her? "

Rosamund did not look up at her brother.

"Yes, fine."

"Excellent. Jess will be pleased," Robert said to Drake. Drake nodded, stood, and excused himself. He left so quickly Rosamund moved to the edge of the sofa out of discomfort.

"I say..." Robert watched Drake leave, and then turned to Rosamund. "Did I interrupt an argument? It didn't look like an argument."

"Obtuse." Rosamund stood. She passed by Robert and left him all alone in the study. She went upstairs and started a letter to Regene Cadenza.

* * *

Rosamund applauded Robert for selecting a perfect day for the outdoor party. Mother Nature and the Dowager Countess both turn out in faultless form. The Downton grounds never looked lovelier. Fresh rainfall from the night before made the green in the grass as bright as an English golf course. The white canvas tents that covered the tables provided enough shade to keep away the summer heat.

The Downton cook, who Rosamund remembered was called Mrs. Patmore, out did herself with the refreshments. The guest list Cora, Violet, and Rosamund put together consisted of the right mixture of personalities to spark lively conversations.

Rosamund was particularly pleased to see Jess interact with people her own age. The girl needed a little encouraging at first, so Rosamund took her around to each family. Not long after, several of the young men sought out the teenager and the rest of the young ladies followed.

Rosamund sat in the shade of the largest tent admiring her handiwork with Jess. Only a few of the tables were occupied. Isobel Crawley sat at a table in the furthest corner, where she showered attention on her grandchild. Mary sat across from her mother-in-law. A few other guests occupied a table near Rosamund but everyone else was scattered across the lawn.

Drake left the group he had been talking to and sat across the table from Rosamund. She inclined her head to him but before they greeted a stir across the yard drew their attention. A swarm of people parted and Rosamund slightly lifted off the chair to see what the commotion was about. In the center of the circle Rosamund spotted Regene Cadenza.

"She knows how to make an entrance," Drake commented. He ran his finger around the top of the glass on the table.

Rosamund watched Regene accept compliments from the party guests. Even from the table across the distance Rosamund heard gushing talk of performances and congratulations over newly acquired society fame. Rosamund realized just how clever Regene Cadenza was. Each person who addressed her was embraced by that warm smile and sparkling personality. Soon, all the nobility were eating out of her hand, as it were.

Anna Bates approached the table with a pitcher of water. Drake looked at Rosamund then at Anna. For the first time since learning the truth of Anna's origin, Rosamund compared the features of mother and daughter. Upon first glance, Regene held almost no resemblance to the Ladies Maid. Now that she knew the truth, Rosamund easily saw Anna's pale, smooth complexion and serene countenance had been inherited from her mama.

Anna bowed and then started to walk away.

"Just a moment please, Mrs. Bates," Rosamund said, then turned to look over her shoulder. She gestured for Mary. With deliberate slowness Rosamund's niece left Isobel and her child.

"I've been summoned," Mary said as she arrived at Rosamund's side.

"Mary, I wonder. Would you mind if Mrs. Bates attended Regene instead of the other maid?"

"Why, Aunt? I am sure Regene doesn't mind who attends her. Besides, Carson wouldn't like it." Mary put her hand on her hip.

"But you can fix it with him." Rosamund lifted her chin. "That is, if Mrs. Bates wants to."

Anna opened her mouth and looked over her shoulder at Regene, who was still surrounded by party guests.

"It might be rather fun," Anna said with an shrug.

Rosamund looked up at her niece, and saw the understanding filter across Mary's face. Though Rosamund could hardly approve of or admit there was a friendship between Mary and Anna, she knew that Mary occasionally broke rules to make Anna happy.

"Alright then. I will speak to Carson. Though I don't know why you care, Aunt. I know you don't like her."

"She is a novelty, and I will not have the Crawley name abused because we treated our novelty rudely." Rosamund hoped Mary would buy the excuse. Rosamund did not look at Drake because she knew he could see through her cover.

"Novelty? I think spectacle is more fitting but whatever you say. She's your responsibility." Mary dropped the hand from her hip. Rosamund watched her leave. When she turned back around she was surprised to find Anna still standing in front of her.

"Thank you, My Lady. It is a bit exciting for me."

Rosamund nodded once, a little surprised to find the maid genuinely pleased. It seemed odd, but as Rosamund considered the situation she thought it made a kind of sense that mother and daughter connected on some level. Or, perhaps Anna was simply star struck.

"Is it?" Rosamund asked rather flippantly, though she did so only to hide her interest. "I'm glad. Now, run along. We want to ensure the party is a success."

Anna bowed and hurried out of sight. Rosamund looked around the grounds, then down at her lap, and then at the table cloth. Finally, after she could find nothing else to look at, she glanced to Drake. He sat sprawled in the chair. His fingers slowly traced the brim of the glass. She anticipated what he was about to say.

"Any decent person would have done the same." She took a sip of tea. "It's not like I went out of my way. I plan on telling Regene this afternoon so she will have some time with Anna tonight. A promise is a promise."

"I love you."

"Regene can decide whether or not she wants to tell the child. I just provided the-" Rosamund stopped cold.

"What did you say?"

She thought maybe she was hearing things like she hadin the library. Drake sat up straight in the chair, and the fingers left the wine glass inched across the table toward her hand.

"Drake, old boy, we are thinking of an impromptu cricket game. We need another player," Robert interrupted. Drake's hand fell just short of touching her.

"Dear brother, your timing is impeccable."

Robert inclined his head, obviously under the impression she meant to compliment him. Drake stood, bowed to Rosamund, and followed Robert out of the tent.

Violet suddenly materialized out of nowhere and took Drake's vacant seat. Rosamund stiffened and clasped her hands tightly in her lap.

"Jess seems to be getting along splendidly," Violet observed.

Rosamund held her tongue. She knew when best to keep her mouth shut to prevent her mama's keen mind from latching onto a misplaced word that would unveil the truth.

"For that matter, you and Mr. Wolfe seem to be getting along splendidly." Violet eyed her suspiciously.

Rosamund maintained her focus on the crowd of people constantly fluttering around Regene.

"You aren't thinking of doing something drastic, are you?" Violet asked.

With a gasp, Rosamund sent a glare at her mama.

"What do you mean by that?" She retorted in her best offended tone.

"You tell me."

Rosamund faced forward. The crowd around Regene finally began to thin.

"Rosamund, I know you went to an adoption agency. To think of that now? With Mr. Wolfe, and a marriage in name only? The time for that would have been with Marmaduke." Violet shook her head slowly.

The look Violet wore, outrage and genuine concern, made Rosamund laugh. She did not giggle, she did not chuckle. She laughed, fully and loudly. A few people turned to stare at the outburst.

"What is the matter with you?" Violet snapped, as if the staring eyes could also hear the conversation. Rosamund stood and leaned over the table.

"You are such a dear, old meddler. I do love you mama." Rosamund kissed the Dowager Countess on the forehead. She walked away, and saw only a glimpse of the disgruntled scowl Violet wore.

Rosamund approached Regene, and the delicate actress lifted her hands. Rosamund could not help but take them. Regene smiled at her with a warmth that matched the rays from the overhead sun.

"Thank you for inviting me," she said. The other guests departed, and Regene and Rosamund were left alone.

"Thank you for coming," Rosamund replied. "I have a bit of news for you."

Regene slowly let go of Rosamund's hands. She averted her eyes in favor of watching the festivities.

"Drake and I found your daughter."

Regene inhaled deeply, but her serene mask of warmth did not falter. Rosamund saw Anna, and nodded clandestinely. The maid obeyed and approached.

"Here she is now." Rosamund whispered to Regene just before Anna stepped into speaking range.

"Miss Cadenza, it's nice to see you again. I will be attending you during your stay at Downton." Anna only half managed to hide her excited grin.

Regene did not look at Anna, nor did she smile. Rosamund could see tears brimmed in her dark eyes.

"Lady Rosamund arranged it. I hope you are pleased." Anna swallowed and her body tensed. Regene blinked several times until Rosamund saw the tears disappear. The actress touched Anna's arm.

"Very pleased," she barely managed to choke out. "Lady Rosamund has helped me to change my long-held hatred of the gentry."

Regene dropped her handkerchief and bent down to pick it up, but Anna moved more quickly. Rosamund watched Regene brush the tears away. The sight made Rosamund a bit emotional, much to her irritation. She still did not like the actress, and to hear Regene admit hatred of the noble class ruffled Rosamund's sensibilities. Nevertheless, the scene touched her.

Anna held the handkerchief out to Regene, and Rosamund watched Regene study Anna face with a hidden wonder.

"Thank you." Regene took the offering. Anna bowed and then left them alone. Regene put her hand on Rosamund's arm.

"Drake would be a fool not to realize what he has in you."

Before Rosamund could respond Regene was overtaken by another group of what Rosamund could only describe as fans. Never in her life did she think the guests of Cora and her mama would turn into such gravelling idiots.

Rosamund left Regene and wandered over to the cricket match, picking up Edith, Jess, and several other young people as she travelled. They all sat together on the side lines, and soon Violet joined them. After the game many of the guests requested an impromptu performance by Regene. The actress accepted, having brought along her pianist this time.

Perhaps it was the outside air, or the sudden-ness of the request, but Regene stumbled through the song in a numb state. Only Rosamund knew the true cause of her emotional turmoil. The song seemed to appease the crowd even if Regene was not at her best. The majority of the guests then departed, leaving only the immediate family plus Regene for dinner.

Drake sat next to Rosamund. His presence made her uncomfortable. He had dined at Downton before but always with an attitude. This time he joined the conversation. He joked and entertained to the point Rosamund could see he nearly won over Mary and Robert, his toughest challenges. To Rosamund's surprise, Violet seemed wholly on his side from the start.

"Did you have a nice time, Jess?" Rosamund changed the subject away from Drake in hopes that by stopping his attempt to win over her family would postpone events she suspected might occur later in the evening. He admitted he loved her, but she hesitated to make a decision about her own feelings. The sophisticated Lady Rosamund would never admit even to herself that she was afraid of a broken heart.

"Oh yes, Lady Rosamund. I simply adore the people I met. I found out some of them are your neighbors in Eaton Square. When we go back there I hope we can invite them to dine," Jess replied.

"Of course." Rosamund beamed across the table at the girl. Jess returned the smile and then lowered her eyes.

"I for one enjoyed seeing Papa and Mr. Wolfe play cricket, and each try to outdo one another," Mary interjected.

"I'm afraid I'll be paying for that in the morning," Robert half joked. Cora reached toward him with her lips in a round circle.

"You and me both," Drake added and everyone at the table chuckled.

"Thank you for your performance, Miss Cadenza. That was very decent of you on such short notice." Violet leaned over the table and made eye contact with the actress. "I wanted to thank you earlier but you always scamper away when you see me coming."

Rosamund sent her mama a look. Violet's tone made Rosamund wonder exactly how much her mama knew about Regene Cadenza.

"It was my pleasure. Though I wish you would tell me who this mystery guest is that I am to appear for."

Rosamund had to admit that Violet was correct about Regene's fear. As the actress spoke she did not make direct eye contact with Violet. Rosamund wondered if that had something to do with her papa or if it was simply Regene's hatred of the gentry. She questioned whether inviting Regene was a mistake.

Drake touched Rosamund's hand. Surprised by the gesture she turned to him. He shook his head almost imperceptibly. He must have known what she was thinking.

"Yes, Granny, can't you tell us?" Edith asked. Only Rosamund and Drake, Cora and Robert, and Violet knew of the Duke of Ellsmere's impending arrival.

"We don't want to raise your hopes. There is a chance our guest will have to cancel," Cora answered for Violet.

"If he or she does cancel at least we will still get to hear Regene," Edith replied.

The actress smiled warmly at Edith.

"Incidentally, I persuaded my publisher to print some rave reviews for your show."

"Persuaded how," Mary mumbled under her breath.

"Thank you, Lady Edith," Regene replied. "But I am not sure how much longer I will be in London."

Everyone at the table, save for Violet, stopped eating and turned to look at Regene.

"Oh no, Regene. You're not going home?" Jess' disappointment was plain. Rosamund felt a small pang that Jess still considered America home.

"We will see..." Regene looked to a spot over Jess' shoulder. Under the soft lamp light the actress appeared considerably weary. Rosamund frowned and saw her own concern reflected in Drake's expression. Now that Regene found her daughter, apparently she had no reason to stay.

"We will do our best to keep you on," Mary replied, and the mood at the table lightened.

"You are all very kind. I am aware of the gossip I expose you too. Your generous hospitality is appreciated."

Cora waived her hand.

"Nonsense. You are as respectable as any of us, and it's a pleasure to have you."

Rosamund lowered her eyes. When she looked up she saw her mama wore a knowing frown.

After dinner the women retired to the sitting room. Rosamund had a nice chat with Jess and Regene before they all went up. After the maid left, Rosamund sat on the bed. She folded her arms to keep her hands from trembling. She waited and listened for the knock she both hoped for and dreaded.

* * *

Anna hurried with Lady Mary. As she combed out Lady Mary's hair her mistress caught her attention in the mirror.

"You are anxious to go help Miss Cadenza, aren't you?"

Anna stopped the comb halfway through her Lady's long hair. She lowered her head and nodded.

"Yes, My Lady." Anna looked up and met Lady Mary's eyes in the mirror.

"I think we are done here. Go on, then." Lady Mary averted her eyes. Anna smiled and she saw Lady Mary held back a grin. Anna hurried out of her room after thanking her.

She knocked at the guest room door, and heard Miss Cadenza's pleasant voice grant her entrance. When Anna stepped into the room she found Miss Cadenza sitting at the dressing table. Long, tightly curled hair cascaded down her back. She wore a white robe and appeared to have made her own preparations for bed.

Anna could not help being disappointed. She heard the other maids complain that Miss Cadenza left nothing for them to do, but with the request by Lady Rosamund, Anna hoped Miss Cadenza would allow her to do her job.

Miss Cadenza put down the bottle in her hand, and turned around to face Anna. Her dark eyes came alive with an inviting glow.

"Looks like I'm too late to be of help," Anna said. A bold statement for a Ladies maid, but then Miss Cadenza was an actress not a Lady.

"Hello, Sunshine Girl." Regene held out her hands. Though Anna knew the gesture was a breech in protocol she crossed the room and took her hands. Miss Cadenza led Anna to the trunk at the foot of her bed and directed her to sit.

"This is not highly proper," Anna explained.

Miss Cadenza released Anna's hands and held up one of her own.

"I know, but I find people fascinating. I would love to hear about you." Miss Cadenza's bright expression put Anna at ease.

"Hearing of other experiences helps enrich my acting. It's what I forced the other maids to do in lieu of helping me dress."

"You asked them to tell you their life story?"

"I didn't have to ask them. They seemed eager enough to talk. I am a wonderful listener." Miss Cadenza lifted her chin. Anna thought for a moment.

"I will tell you about me, if you tell me about you. You look like someone with amazing experiences," Anna said with a touch of wistfulness.

"Do I?" Miss Cadenza's normally sparkling eyes dulled and she glanced down. "It's a deal."

When the actress looked up, Anna found the warmth back in her eyes. Anna felt no qualms about telling the actress about her life. She told her of growing up in different homes, of living in Middlesborough and of her first job in a grand house. Anna spoke mostly of Mr. Bates and their marriage, and a little about working at Downton.

"Bates and I would love to open a small hotel, but for now we are happy at Downton."

Anna noticed that Miss Cadenza listened to her every word with baited breath. She wondered if the other maids felt so studied when Regene listened to them.

"That's me. What about you?" Anna unclasped her hands and watched Miss Cadenza expectantly.

"You are very special, Anna Bates." Miss Cadenza touched Anna's arm then stood and walked across the room.

"So are you. Lots of people love you."

Miss Cadenza looked out the window, her eyes far away and her stunning face over taken by sadness.

"Passing applause for something soon forgotten." Miss Cadenza brushed the drapes with her fingers.

"Not for me. For me it was magical."

Miss Cadenza looked over her shoulder to Anna. Her fingers lingered on the drapes.

"Sunshine."

Anna lifted her head.

"I don't think others will forget it either."

"It's a funny thing about the stage. Success never comes when you expect it and never lasts long." Miss Cadenza moved away from the drapes and sat on the dressing chair facing Anna.

"You've had a long career?"

Anna knew she should have kept her place as maid and not asked a personal question, but Miss Cadenza was not forthcoming and they had made a deal.

"Yes. My greatest success has been only in the last year. You see, I recently found something that was lost to me." Miss Cadenza studied Anna once again, which caused Anna to fidget on the trunk.

"And that inspired you?"

"More than words can express. I nearly gave up once before but Jess helped me overcome my loss."

From the deepness of Miss Cadenza's gaze Anna got the impression the actress was trying to convey some meaning that words could not. Anna failed at first to find the deeper meaning.

"What did you lose? If it made you the actress you are, then I think all performers should lose it."

Miss Cadenza seemed on the brink of saying one thing but then decided to say another.

"I suppose it was grace..." Miss Cadenza averted her eyes. "The grace I lost because of my sins. Grace I can never really have back."

Anna struggled to understand but she was determined to help alleviate some of the pain she saw washed over Miss Cadenza.

"I think you are wrong. Look at what you give your audience every night. A sense that there is beauty in the world and that despite class or rank we can all have a share."

Miss Cadenza turned away. Anna thought she looked even more pained by the words.

"Do you have your share, Anna Bates?"

Anna decided the simple truth could do no more damage than already done.

"Yes. I do."

Finally, and to Anna's joy, Miss Cadenza perked up. Silence stretched on, and made Anna uncomfortable.

"Well..." Anna stood up. "Goodnight, miss."

Anna bowed and left Miss Cadenza alone. The strange interaction turned out to be less than Anna hoped for but more than she expected.

* * *

The knock at the door startled Rosamund so much that she slipped from the bed and tumbled to the floor. She pulled herself up. Her face flushed with the strain of the fall and her embarrassment. After checking her hair in the mirror and straightening her nightgown she cleared her throat.

"Come in." Her tone was aloof and controlled. Not at all how she felt inside.

The door cracked open. A creak echoed loudly as the hinges slowly moved. Drake squeezed through the narrow opening. Seeing him sent Rosamund into a state of panic an excitement. She took a few steps forward and put her hand on the wooden post of her bed.

Drake stepped fully inside and closed the door behind him, but not all the way. The creak faded and left room for dreadful silence.

They stared at each other. For a several very uncomfortable seconds neither of them spoke. A breeze from the open window rustled the drapes and the cool air helped to calm Rosamund's shallow breathing.

"I couldn't sleep."

Rosamund tightened her grip on the bed post.

"Oh." The single word was all she could manage.

Drake looked down at the floor. He lifted onto his toes then back down again.

"It was an eventful day. With Regene and the party and all."

"Yes." Rosamund's heart in her throat prevented her from saying any more. She put her other hand on the bedpost, and moved a little closer toward it. Drake's eyes roamed over her and then he looked away. She noticed he had something in his hands.

"When I can't sleep I like a good book. I thought you might be awake, so..." He held up a paperback. He did not take a single step closer, but instead reached for the table until the book rested safely on the surface.

"I picked something out that usually helps me to sleep." He met her eyes once more, and for an instant she thought he might make the long walk across the room to her.

"Thank you." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

She tried to think of something else to say, something that would prolong his presence, but her mind drew a complete blank. All she could think about was the way the soft light from the bedroom covered him with a red-orange glow that played against his dark suit like gentle music. He lingered. He shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Well, uh..." He moved toward the door. "Goodnight." He removed his hands from his pockets and reached for the exit.

"Drake." She spoke a little too loudly.

He looked over his shoulder. She again tried to form the words but they failed her.

"Goodnight."

He lowered his head, nodded and then left her room.

Rosamund tightened her grip on the wood. Anger caused her muscles to tense.

"Damn." She pounded her head against the bedpost. "Stupid, Lady Rosamund. You coward."


	12. Loved and Lost

Rosamund stood in between Cora and Drake as she waited for the Duke of Ellsmere to step out of his automobile. On the other side of Drake, Regene Cadenza nervously fluttered her lashes. Rosamund wondered if she had ever met such a high ranking royal for when Robert announced to his daughters and Jess the surprise guest Regene turned paler than usual.

The servants extended in a tidy line across the broad driveway of Downton's front entrance. The Duke stepped out of the car. Robert crossed the gravel to greet him. They shook hands and Robert put his hand on the Duke's shoulder. The warm greeting put Rosamund at ease. She glanced around Drake to see how Regene faired.

Satisfied Regene was not about to faint with the glory of meeting a nobleman, Rosamund turned her focus back to Lord Ellsmere. The two men walked back to the household line up. Standing side by side Rosamund realized how much older the Duke was than her brother. He probably had a good ten years on Robert, though his aged face still retained some of the roguish handsomeness Rosamund remembered from the past.

"Oliver, this is my wife, Cora." Robert gestured toward her. The Duke took Cora's hand with a polite bow.

"And this-" Robert started but the Duke cut him off.

"A Lady who needs no introduction. Her charm and beauty is matched only by that of Lady Grantham," the Duke said. Cora and Rosamund both exchanged looks.

"You always were a smooth character." Rosamund smirked as she gave up her hand.

"This is Rosamund's husband." Robert moved down the line to Drake. The two men shook hands.

"A very savvy business man. I know him well."

The statement caused Rosamund to lift her eyebrows. She made a mental note to ask Drake about his business dealings with the Duke.

"And a surprise for you, Oliver." Robert stop in front of a petrified looking Regene. "We heard you enjoyed Miss Cadenza in London so we asked her here to perform for you."

The Duke appeared shocked at first but his alarm melted into a pleasant smile. He took Regene's hand. Rosamund lifted her chin with pride in the impressive bow the actress managed.

"I look forward to hearing you, Miss Cadenza." The Duke gazed at her and did not release her hand. The smoldering stare reduced Regene to a puddle of American pulp.

"Thank you, My Lord."

Something in Regene's manner must not have pleased Lord Quill because a scowl passed over his face. He let go of her hand and moved down the line. When Robert introduced the Duke to the younger women, the Duke flirted with each of them and elicited several pleased giggles.

After all of the introductions had been made to staff and household Robert directed the Duke and the family inside. Drake escorted Jess, and Edith and Mary followed behind. Rosamund lingered outside because Regene remained so absolutely still that Rosamund grew concerned.

Regene avoided eye contact with Rosamund and turned to step inside. Her foot did not have the necessary strength to lift above the step and she stumbled. She reached out for the large roman column of the entrance and Rosamund quickly stepped to her aid. With both hands on Regene's arm, Rosamund steadied the actress. All color left Regene's face making her appear physically ill.

"My dear, you did splendidly. You have nothing to reproach yourself with," Rosamund complimented.

Regene forced a smile but her eyes still avoided Rosamund's. She kept her hand on the column and did not straighten her posture.

"I will not perform. I think I should leave now." Regene inhaled and rallied herself enough to stand upright. "Will you make my apologies?"

She started to move but Rosamund held her arm.

"What are you talking about? Of course you must perform. My brother honors you with this invitation and you must not refuse. It's not every day a Duke visits Downt..."

Rosamund stopped. Regene avoided her gaze. Rosamund lifted her chin as she considered possibilities. When Regene finally met her eyes the guilt Rosamund saw confirmed her suspicions.

"Impossible! Don't tell me it's _him_?"

Regene closed her eyes and nodded her head.

"Little Anna-Bates-the-maid is the daughter of a Duke?" Rosamund had to say the words out loud as if that would help confirm the reality. She took a step backwards and let go of Regene's arm.

Suddenly, Lord Quill's past behavior made sense. Everything made sense. Rosamund's papa had always steered her away from Oliver Quill even as her mama steered her toward him. Rosamund suspected then that his heart was stuck in some passed love affair. She wondered now if that affair was with Regene.

"The last thing I want is to engulf this house in scandal. You've all been far too kind." Regene's hand remained on the column for support.

"Tell me quickly. Does he know that you had a child?"

"No."

"Then you must stay so you can tell him. For Anna's sake."

"I wish that more than anything, but I will never tell him or Anna."

Rosamund inhaled with frustration and then took Regene by the shoulders. The actress was forced to look up at her.

"Obviously you still love him. Do not let this opportunity slip away. You may never get another." Rosamund let go of Regene. "And don't concern yourself about us. You will find no one in this household a fair weather friend."

Rosamund left Regene standing near the column. She did not look back but she heard Regene's steps behind her. The steps followed her into the ladies waiting room and not up the stairs to ready for departure.

* * *

Cora sat motionless as O'Brien styled her hair for dinner. As was the routine, Cora talked and O'Brien listened, occasionally offering her opinion at opportune intervals. O'Brien brought subjects of importance to Cora's attention which Cora was grateful for. O'Brien had her finger on the pulse of Downton and Cora appreciated how her maid when she appraised her of situations.

"My Lady, do you think it's proper to have some like Regene Cadenza to dinner?" O'Brien asked, as she tucked a precisely styled curl on top of Cora's head.

"I don't see why not," Cora replied, as she tried on bracelets to go with her gown.

"It's just, well, I've heard things..."

Cora put the bracelet down and looked at O'Brien in the mirror.

"What have you heard, O'Brien?" Cora always took any information from O'Brien very seriously.

"The Duke of Ellsmere was recently in London. His valet was staying at the same hotel as Mr. Wolfe and Lady Rosamund."

Cora turned around in the chair to watch O'Brien as she related the story.

"I am friends with one of the Duke's maids, and she told me that Regene Cadenza was seen late one evening bringing Miss Jess home from a night of wild partying."

"O'Brien are you sure?" If Cora were to address this with Drake Wolfe she wanted to be double sure that O'Brien had her facts straight.

"The Duke's valet saw them, My Lady. I just worry about Miss Jess with that kind of influence. I don't think Mr. Wolfe knows."

Cora turned back around in her chair and contemplated how to handle the situation.

"Yes..." she said to herself. Cora did not see the small smile that pulled at O'Brien's mouth.

* * *

All through dinner Rosamund forced herself not to stare at Regene and Lord Quill. In her mind she kept trying to put them together, side by side, to see what kind of a couple they made. With his large nose and sandy hair and her smooth skin and serene manner Rosamund clearly saw Anna's traits.

The truth was still such a shock to her that Rosamund kept hoping for some sign from the Duke that might give him away. To her chagrin, both Regene and Lord Quill were consummate professionals at hiding any hint of the feelings that dwelled beneath the surface. She wondered if Lord Quill was still in love with the actress or if he ever had been.

Rosamund wanted to see Drake alone so that she could tell him the mystery had been solved but he avoided her at every turn. Even at dinner he opted to sit next to Mary and Jess. He seemed intent on distancing himself from her. At first Rosamund did not think anything of his behavior but as the night wore on she grew apprehensive. Jess acted sullen but Rosamund figured it was because Regene would be departing Downton tomorrow afternoon.

"Tell me, Lord Quill, are you thinking of marrying again?" Violet boldly asked from the other end of the table. Her hawk eyes briefly scanned over Regene.

"Mama!" Rosamund scolded. Lord Quill dabbed his lips with his napkin.

"It's quit alright. Yes, Lady Violet, but only if you will have me," he retorted.

Everyone at the table laughed except for Violet and Regene. Violet scowled at Lord Quill, highly un-amused, and Regene looked as if she wanted to sink beneath the table.

"Not what I had in mind, but Mr. Wolfe thwarted my plans," Violet responded.

Rosamund let her fork clatter to her plate. Drake did not look at Rosamund, and his cold shoulder made her anxious. Something had happened. She stiffened as she wondered what she did to anger him.

"What song are you going to sing for us, Regene?" Jess asked, much to Rosamund's relief. Any subject would do as long as it prevented her mama from continuing.

"I was going to sing something new from America but..." Regene looked down at her lap.

Rosamund knew from the way Regene utterly avoided Lord Quill's eyes that her hesitation in singing came because of his presence.

"I would love to hear something new from America," Rosamund said. All eyes turned to her and Mary gasped.

"What? I would." Rosamund lifted her chin.

Violet pressed her lips together and did a double take. Rosamund glared at her mama.

"Shall we go to the drawing room?" Robert suggested. "Carson? Will you fetch the servants, and Regene's pianist?"

"Just," Regene called to Carson, "Just the pianist, please."

"I thought you performed better to a crowd," Mr. Carson said. Rosamund noticed some distain in his tone.

"I'm not feeling up to that tonight."

Rosamund thought Regene did look sickly. Seeing the Duke again must have been a tremendous shock.

Everyone went into the drawing room but extra chairs had not been set up. Rosamund liked the more intimate setting. She sat on the couch closest to the piano.

For the first time Rosamund caught Lord Quill's nearly imperceptible reaction to Regene's presence. The Duke tried to unload Violet from his arm as she headed toward the couch. Violet being who she was did not allow him to succeed, but Rosamund saw him try to avoid the front row seat. He received a rather vicious glare from Violet for his actions.

The piano player entered the room and took his place behind the instrument. Before the performance began Rosamund looked around the room in search of her husband. She spotted him in a dark corner and he looked away when he saw her. She frowned.

"This is a song a friend from America sent to me. It's new, hardly seen the world yet, but..." Regene tilted her head back and took a deep breath. "The words touched me."

She nodded to the pianist and a lovely melody filled the room. Unlike last time, the more intimate setting seemed to accentuate tenfold the raw emotion in Regene's voice. Whether the lyrics, the smaller group or the presence of Lord Quill, Rosamund doubted she would ever see Regene more lovely or tragic.

The actress started softly but by the repeat of the second verse the words grew loud enough to echo out of the room and down the long corridors of Downton.

_Nights are long since you went away  
I think about you all through the day  
My buddy, my buddy, nobody quite so true_

_Miss your voice, the touch of your hand_  
_I long to know that you understand_  
_My buddy, my buddy, your buddy misses you_

The sheer strength of Regene's voice made Rosamund lean back against the sofa. The Duke lowered his head and covered his eyes with his hand. He remained like that all through the second verse of the song. Everyone was so focused on Regene his behavior went unnoticed by all but Rosamund. As soon as the song ended Lord Quill looked at Regene for the first time since he arrived. She caught his eyes as the last notes of the piano played.

The heat that stirred between the two of them was like a palpable wave that washed over Rosamund. The applause that followed gave Rosamund a chance to gage everyone's reactions. She could tell she was the only one in the room that saw the secret gaze between the star-crossed lovers.

"Miss Cadenza that was brilliant. You've out done yourself," Mary said as she walked up to the piano. Edith followed with her compliments and then Robert followed.

"My, is that how they sing in America these days?" Violet leaned over to Rosamund. "I fear for the chandeliers."

"I don't think anyone sings like that, mama." Rosamund patted Violet on the arm.

When Lord Quill stood, both Rosamund and her mama momentarily paused their conversation to watch him.

"Beautiful as always, Miss Cadenza. Thank you."

Regene curtsied and Lord Quill stepped away before she lifted her eyes. Regene looked longingly after him but he retreated to the same corner as Drake.

"That is a man on the retreat because he doesn't trust himself," Violet observed.

Rosamund narrowed her eyes at her mama.

"I know everything, dear. Don't act so surprised." Violet wrinkled her brow. Rosamund rolled her eyes. Violet turned to glance toward the corner where Lord Quill and Drake conversed.

"No one notice but if Tristan and Isolde are together for long vicious tongues will wag."

"I think, mama, that is why Regene is going home."

"A judicious American? Then she really is a novelty." Violet looked at the actress with her chin pressed down.

* * *

Rosamund slapped closed the pages of the book Drake gave her. She read the title _War and Peace_ in gold letters across the backing. Of all the boring novels she had ever read, it only took Rosamund a few pages to decide this one was by far the worst. She had tried to read it once before when she pulled it off the shelf of Marmaduke's library. The crisp, untouched pages should have been her first clue that the novel was nearly impossible.

Tonight, however, Rosamund's mind raced so quickly even Tolstoy's meandering prose could not put her to sleep. Rosamund got out of bed and paced the length of her room. She listened but no sound came to her door. Drake barely said two words to her all night and coming on the heels of his confession of love Rosamund knew something was wrong.

Rosamund pulled on her robe and picked up the book. If he could use it as an excuse for a midnight visit then so could she. With the door opened only a crack, she peered out into the hallway. The lights were off save for a few at the end of the hallway. In the black of night the journey to Drake's room was like crossing the breadth of the Asian continent.

She quietly left her room and scampered down the hallway. She felt a little like a tardy school girl sneaking to class. When she arrived safely at the foot of Drake's bedroom door she took a few seconds to compose herself. She looked down and saw the light coming from under the door.

"What am I doing?" She whispered under her breath. From somewhere inside the answer came to her. She had gone and fallen for her own husband and now was the time to tell him. Her fingers rapped lightly on the wood, then she glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one saw her.

Drake opened the door but only a crack.

"Yes?" His cold eyes watched her.

Rosamund was determined not to be detoured.

"May I come in?" Never in her life had Lady Rosamund Painswick nee Crawley asked permission to enter a man's room in the middle of the night.

Drake hesitated then stepped away from the door and it swung open. Rosamund hurried inside and he closed the door behind her. She turned around to face him but he paced to the other side of the room.

"I brought your book back. It really couldn't help me tonight. There are some things we need to discuss."

Drake's hand formed a fist and then he rested it flat on the night stand.

"Don't." He looked at her with such fury she took a step back.

"What happened, Drake? What did I do?"

He shook his head.

"You really don't know?"

"No." A terrible foreboding settled in the pit of her stomach.

"Jess came clean when I asked her. It was Lady Cora who informed me about Jess' little midnight adventure through the back streets of London."

Understanding finally came to Rosamund and she rolled her head to the side.

"Oh, that."

"Yes, that." Drake's broad shoulders drew back. "It's one thing to break your promise to her, but to lie to me about what happened, that is not forgivable."

Rosamund set the book on his bed.

"I didn't lie to you. Regene found her. All was well. We didn't want to worry you."

"No. You didn't want to tell me because you are a coward."

Rosamund avoided his intense glare. She had never seen him so upset.

"I was going to tell you when the time was right." Rosamund lifted her eyes and Crawley pride slipped into her posture.

"Oh really? And when exactly was that? When Jess was lying ruined and broken in the gutter?"

Rosamund took a deep breath.

"I really think you are overreacting."

"Probably, but that is a father's prerogative. I don't expect a childless widow to understand. Jess is more important to me than anything," he narrowed his eyes at her, "or _anyone _in the world."

Every word he spoke was like a dagger that cut deep into her heart. She had come to his room with the intent of giving all her heart to him, and he tramped over it like charging hunt stallions. She moved slowly to the door and paused only a moment. She spoke to the floor in a whisper.

"I am truly sorry. I should have told you." She pushed open the door.

Rosamund managed to keep tears from falling until she reached her own room. After a few minutes of self pity she convinced herself that Drake would forgive her eventually despite his harsh words. She still could not sleep and she left the book in his room.

* * *

_If you would like to hear the song "My Buddy" here is a link for youtube: _watch?v=3ZY-uDWvg20

_Thanks for reading and the reviews! You are all so kind!_


	13. Departures

_Thanks so much for your reviews! Sorry for the delay this chapter. I became an aunt for the first time last week and it was very exciting, so 'Aunt' Rosamund got pushed to the side for a few days. I hope get back on schedule now :) Thanks for reading!_

* * *

Rosamund and Cora sat together on the sofa in the study. They discussed the performance of the prior evening and success of the garden party. Robert sat his desk, reviewing some business paper or writing a letter, Rosamund was not sure which. When the door opened both Cora and Rosamund turned.

Drake entered, and Robert glanced up.

"There you are." He eyed Rosamund. He walked stiffly, and stopped directly in front of her. She was unsure what to expect after last night's drama. Drake took a deep breath, looked at Cora, then looked across the room to Robert. He seemed to think for a moment, and he turned back to Rosamund.

"I've come to a decision."

Rosamund smiled nervously at Cora.

"Oh, do tell." She hoped her flippant tone would lighten the mood. Cora beamed back at her, but Drake scowled.

"Summer is nearly over. I made a deal with the board. Your house is now vacant. You can move back at any time, and your fortune has been restored." Drake did not smile.

"That is wonderful news." Rosamund stood up and reached for his arm but he stepped back. At that moment she realized something terribly crushing was about to happen.

"I told Jess this morning we are going back to America. I am leaving for London now to make the arrangements. I will come back for her once everything is set. I suggest you use the time I'm away to say your goodbyes." Drake took his cold eyes from Rosamund and looked to Cora.

"Lady Grantham, Lord Grantham," he turned to Robert with a polite bow, "I wish to thank you for your hospitality and for looking after Jess."

Robert and Cora wore expressions beyond utter shock.

He inclined his chin coldly to Rosamund.

"Goodbye."

He left the room. The grandfather clock ticked away in the silence.

"Bloody Hell! What was that?" Robert asked from across the room.

"Robert, please," Cora shushed him.

Rosamund sank to the cushioned footstool in front of the fireplace. She put her hand over her mouth. With her eyes closed she managed to subdue the tears, but when she felt Cora's hand on her shoulder, a sob slipped through. Until the moment Drake walked out the door, Rosamund did not fully realize how much she cared.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it," Cora tried to console.

Rosamund bit her thumb nail and a tear found its way over her high cheek bone.

"I am sure he did." She closed her eyes and several more tears fell free.

Cora squeezed her shoulder and Rosamund felt Robert's eyes watching her. Rosamund stood abruptly, causing Cora's hand to fall away.

"If you will excuse me..." Rosamund fled the study.

Her pride kept her from going up stairs to reason with Drake. Last night he had insulted her, which she was willing to let go, but in the wake of his extremely bad manners she felt a flood of anger wash over her. She had done the best she could and if that was not good enough for him, so be it.

Rosamund stormed out of the front entrance and wandered over the grass. The imprints of the tents from yesterday left the grass matted and slightly browning in the morning sun. Rosamund walked quickly over the grounds, trying to escape the painful memories of what might have been.

When she exhausted herself enough that the tears no longer threatened she found a bench under a large tree. For a long time she sat and let the calming influences of nature smooth over her frayed nerves. Nothing disturbed Rosamund until she saw the shadow of a figure approach her from the path.

Robert did not say anything as he sat on the bench next to her. She felt his eyes glance over her. He must have felt she was composed enough for words.

"Are you going to talk it over with him?"

Rosamund did not look at her brother.

"We talked it over last night. His mind is made up."

"Rosamund." Robert moved forward on the bench and tried to catch her gaze. She looked down rather than at him.

"I don't like to see you like this."

She put her hand on his arm.

"I will be quite alright. I'm sure this is for the best."

"Are you?" Robert frowned.

"Oh, please brother. You never liked him and I'm sure mama will be happy to see him go." Rosamund continued to face away from her brother.

"Are you happy to see him go?"

"That's not your concern." Rosamund turned her head toward him, but kept her eyes from meeting his.

"Excuse me, My Lord," Mr. Carson's voice interrupted them. Robert put his hand over the back of the bench and turned to the butler.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but Miss Cadenza has requested Lady Rosamund's presence in the study."

Glad for an excuse to end the painful conversation, Rosamund stood up. She saw Robert frown out of the corner of her eye but she ignored his concern and followed Carson back into the house. As they neared the entrance, Rosamund noticed Drake's car had been pulled up and she saw his luggage stacked in the rear basket.

Carson ignored the car and walked inside. Rosamund was a few steps behind him but when she reached the front door she ran into Drake on his way out. Their eyes met.

Rosamund found some satisfaction in the guilty expression he wore. She picked up her skirts and moved around him without a word. She heard his steps over the gravel and the shutting of the car door.

Carson departed once they reached the study, and Rosamund found Regene sitting completely motionless on the sofa. Rosamund crossed the room and pushed aside the sting she still felt in the room from the morning's episode. She specifically avoided the footstool near the fireplace and stood just to the left of Regene.

"You wanted to see me?"

The actress lifted her head rather regally.

"I've come to a decision." Regene delicate smoothed her dress.

"Not you too." Rosamund still heard Drake's stern use of those words. She put her hand on her hip. Regene finally looked up.

"I am going to speak to Oliver." The tender way she used his named softened Rosamund's heart just a little.

"I wanted you to be here to confirm what I say in case he doesn't believe me."

Rosamund did not hold back surprised. She nodded once to the actress.

"I told Carson to give us ten minutes, and then fetch him," Regene continued.

Rosamund kept her hand on her hip and paced the room. She thought it silly that she was the one would waited nervously, while Regene sat steady on the sofa with all her composure about her.

When the Duke entered the room Rosamund turned on her heel and swallowed.

Lord Quill took a few steps toward Rosamund. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw Regene. Her eyes frozen him in place. Lord Quill frowned and looked back to Rosamund.

"What is this about?"

Rosamund could tell that simply being in the same room with Regene put him on edge. Rosamund directed her gaze to Regene and Lord Quill followed her eyes. He looked as though he did not dare to take one step closer to the actress. Regene lifted her eyes to him but kept her hands clasped neatly in her lap. Rosamund wondered how any person could sit so still with such a burden to unload.

"I asked Rosamund to come. She can verify the truth of my words," Regene began.

Lord Quill put his hands behind his back and stood straighter.

"The truth?"

Rosamund did not think he sounded eager.

"A year ago I received a letter from Tilly Fenbridge."

"My Granny's former maid?"

Regene nodded once. More pieces of the puzzle revealed themselves to Rosamund.

"In this letter she told me the child I had given birth to thirty years ago still lived."

Lord Quill studied Regene. He unclasped his hands and reached out for the top of the chair as the words took root. His mouth dropped slightly open.

"Tilly told me the child had died. I saw no reason to stay. Lord Grantham paid my fair back to America."

Lord Quill did not look at Regene but Rosamund saw his grip on the back of the chair tighten.

"You had a baby?" His eyes finally met Regene's. Rosamund saw that Regene struggled to keep still.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Regene swallowed. In the silence that ensued Rosamund felt like a true outsider. The longer she watched the two of them the more she realized they had not simply had a fling.

Lord Quill let go of the chair and swiped his hand over his peppered hair. He walked across the room.

"What does Lady Rosamund have to do with any of this?" Lord Quill sent a harsh glare between them two of them as if he was angry with both of them for inviting Rosamund into the secret.

"I asked her to help me find our daughter."

Lord Quill continued to glare at Rosamund but she did not look at him directly.

"Did you?"

Rosamund nodded but did not speak. With Regene present Rosamund did not feel it was her place to relay information.

"She is a maid in this very household. Anna Bates," Regene answered. The Duke once again looked at the actress.

"Anna? Which one is that?" Lord Quill paced back across the room and sat on the sofa across from Regene. Rosamund remained standing in the hopes she would soon be excused. The situation made her more discomforted by the second.

"Lady Mary's maid. The cheerful, fair haired one." Regene's tone was filled with affection. Lord Quill ran a hand over his chin and then a small smile pulled at his cheek.

"Anna Bates," he repeated quietly. He brought his eyes back to Regene. "I believe when I let go of my anger with you for not telling me I will find I am quite overcome."

"That is how I felt when I read Tilly's letter." Regene averted her eyes. Rosamund wanted to disappear completely but she was not sure how. When Lord Quill looked up at her she felt uncomfortable once again.

"And Lady Rosamund found her? Thank you," he said. Rosamund bowed but kept her mouth shut.

"Have you told her?" The Duke turned back to Regene.

"Goodness, no," Regene replied. The Duke jumped to his feet.

"I want to tell her now. I will ring for the butler." Lord Quill moved quickly toward the chord with a touch of excitement in his step.

"You can't tell her." Regene finally looked as disheveled as Rosamund thought she should be.

"I am her papa. I can tell her whatever I want." Lord Quill pulled the chord.

"And I'm her mother. I don't want her to know," Regene said in a tone more stern than Rosamund thought her capable of. Rosamund hated being a fly on the wall.

"I think perhaps, Regene is right."

"I appreciate what you did, Lady Rosamund, but don't you dare interfere in this."

The harsh glare she received from Lord Quill made Rosamund promptly return to her place as a fly on the wall.

"Don't scold her when your quarrel is with me," Regene countered. "If you wish to tell Anna you are her father I cannot stop you. But I ask you tell her nothing of me. I don't want her disgraced."

"Having you for a mama is not a disgrace." Lord Quill averted his eyes with the compliment. Rosamund was utterly astounded by the remark, but Regene seemed to take it in stride.

"Even in these modern times an unmarried woman with a child is still a disgrace," Regene pointed out. He looked at her.

"Then marry me now, Regene, like we planned so long ago."

At that Rosamund fell into a chair. Just as she felt contact with the cushion, Carson entered the room.

"Please send Anna Bates here," Lord Quill requested.

Carson lifted his eyebrows and then bowed politely and left. When he was gone it was like he had never been there.

"Don't be absurd," Regene scolded. Rosamund knew Regene well enough to see that his offer upset her more than she showed.

"What is absurd is how we've both spent the last thirty years," Lord Quill snapped back.

Before the heated lover's quarrel could continue Anna appeared. The sight of the slender woman was a welcome relief to Rosamund.

"You wished to see me?" Anna bowed before the Duke. Her eyes landed briefly on Rosamund and then Regene before returning to Lord Quill.

"Come here, Anna," Lord Quill ordered. Anna looked terrified but obeyed the command. She rounded the sofa and stood in the center of the three of them.

"I have some news that may shock and upset you. You have my permission to sit," Lord Quill began. Rosamund took a deep breath and glanced to Regene. She sat completely still. Anna remained standing.

"Years ago I had a child by a woman I was not married to. Lady Rosamund and Miss Cadenza have discovered that you are that child."

Rosamund shook her head. Men lacked such tact at times.

"What?" Anna gasped and reached for something to steady herself. She leaned on the sofa.

"As you know my wife and son died in the Spanish Flu epidemic. I have no heir. I wish to give you everything. If your mama had married me, I could have given you the title as well."

Rosamund was not sure Anna could have looked more surprised than Rosamund felt upon hearing the offer. Rosamund turned to Regene. Tears slowly trailed down the actress' smooth skin. She brushed them away before Anna saw. Even had Anna looked Rosamund was sure in her current state the maid would not picked up on Regene's emotional reaction.

"I'm sorry, is this some kind of joke? Has O'Brien put you up to this?" Anna questioned.

"It is not a joke," Rosamund assured the poor child.

"If it's true, why would give your fortune to a complete stranger?"

Anna squeezed her brow together and nervously clasped her hands together. Lord Quill moved to the sofa, and sat next to her. He took her hand, and she nearly back away. His hand kept her in place.

"Because I loved your mama more than any woman I've ever known. You are not a stranger, you are her daughter. My family, my grandmama, prevented us from marrying, but she can't prevent me from giving you everything I wanted to give your mama."

The more Lord Quill said the more unbelievable Rosamund found the situation. She wondered how Regene could sit and listen to what the Duke said without flying into his arms.

Regene stood up and drew all attention to herself.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but I must go if I'm to catch the train back to London."

The Duke let go of Anna's hand and stood.

"Will you think about what I said?" He asked Regene.

Regene did not look at him, but she nodded her head. She bent down and touched Anna's arm.

"I wish you the best, my darling girl."

This time it was Rosamund who had to turn her head away. Rosamund was sure if Anna looked at he, she would see in her eyes all the secrets Regene did not want her exposed to.

Regene left the room and the Duke did not return his attention to Anna until the last curl of Regene's hair disappeared from sight.

"Will you accept?" He asked the maid. Anna squirmed and dared a quick glance to Rosamund. Rosamund lifted her head to encourage the maid.

"I'm sorry, your Lordship but-"

"Oliver," the Duke kindly corrected. Anna's mouth dropped open for a moment before she regained her senses.

"I need some time to think about this, and… there is much more I want to know, about you and my mama," Anna stumbled over the words. The Duke nodded.

"Anything you wish."

Anna shook her head and her questioning eyes fell on Rosamund.

"Don't look at me, Mrs. Bates. I'm as surprised as you are."

Rosamund wondered how long Lord Quill's scandal could go unnoticed by the Dowager Countess.


	14. Wholly Empty

_Guess what? I am super excited. I think Lady Rosamund is going to be in Downtown Season 4! Woohoo! Thanks so much for your reviews! Enjoy!_

* * *

Rosamund found Jess sitting on the bench under the large tree just beyond the main road into Downton. Like Robert had done with her earlier that day, Rosamund quietly assumed the seat next to the teenager.

"It's not fair." Jess faced Rosamund with tears in her eyes. "I don't understand why we have to go. Did I get you in trouble when I snuck out? You have no idea how sorry I am if I did."

Rosamund put her hand on Jess' shoulder. The teenager threw her arms around Rosamund and hugged her tightly. With a surprised gasp, Rosamund returned the hug. After a few seconds the girl released her. Rosamund touched Jess' soft cheek, and studied her features.

"It is not your fault Jess. You must promise me you will never think it is."

Rosamund pushed a hair back over Jess' ear and then brought her hands to her lap. The girl nodded half heartily.

"Sometimes people need to spend some time away from each other, before-"

"Away? We are going all the way to America!" Jess snapped her gaze up at Rosamund.

"You don't want to go?" Rosamund knew the child still thought of America as home, so the possibility Jess wanted to stay caused a Rosamund to swallow.

"I like it here. I was just starting to make friends." The teenager dropped her head.

Rosamund exhaled and looked at the horizon.

"And," Jess added timidly, "I know I acted like a spoiled brat that night, but I was mad at you. I never had a mother before and when you didn't act like I thought you should I threw a fit. But..." Jess intertwined her fingers and looked down at them.

"You are a good mother, Lady Rosamund, and I want to stay here with you."

Rosamund smiled. She entwined her own fingers and looked down.

"I want you to stay." Rosamund pushed back another pang of emotion. "But I'm afraid I haven't lived up to your papa's expectations."

"He is acting like an idiot." Jess rolled her eyes. Rosamund chuckled and Jess did the same.

"If you went to London do you think you could convince him not to go?" Hope twinkled in Jess' eyes.

"He is very stubborn, and decidedly against me," Rosamund mused.

"He is in love with you, and Lady Mary told me no one ever acts rationally when they are in love."

Rosamund stared and Jess and then laughed again.

"Did she, indeed?" Rosamund contemplated the suggestion.

"So, you will go?" Jess asked. She sat up straight on the bench. Rosamund could not resist the eager encouragement of the young woman.

"Yes, I suppose it's worth a try."

Jess once again threw her arms around Rosamund, and despite herself, Rosamund hugged the girl back.

"Women." Tom Branson shrugged as he walked by holding the hand of his small daughter.

Rosamund and Jess both giggled and then joined him on his walk.

* * *

As John Bates shut the door of their small cottage near the main Downton Estate, Anna braced herself for a bombardment of questions. She knew him well.

"So, what is alarming that you couldn't tell me during duties?" Bates immediately moved to the coat rack and took off his jacket. Anna helped him and once the coat properly hung near the door she crossed the room.

"You might want to sit down." Anna lead him toward the sofa. His faced turned slightly pale and he obeyed.

"Don't worry, no one died."

He seemed to take solace in her words and he settled into his favorite chair near the small fireplace.

"But something happened today, that I still can't quite believe." Anna blinked several times, as if the shock were still guest of hot wind in her face. She sat on the sofa across from her husband.

Bates waited patiently. Anna loved that he always let her do things in her own time, and never pressed her.

"The Duke of Ellsmere told me today that he is my papa," Anna watched Bates's reaction carefully, "and that he wants to leave me his entire fortune."

Bates clasped his hands together and put them up to his mouth. He leaned forward with wide eyes.

"Anna!"

Both of them laughed. They laughed and laughed until Anna felt tears in her eyes. The expression of emotion was a much needed relief in tension she felt over the whole situation.

"What are you going to do?" Bates asked after the laughing fit ended.

"I really don't know. This is a bit of a shock."

"Yes, a bit!"

Anna giggled again.

"Was his late wife your mama?"

Anna averted her eyes. She knew Bates would waste no time in getting to that question, but the harsh reality of it still burned.

"No. He didn't tell me who she was. I am afraid you married an ill-"

"Don't say it, Anna. Don't ever say it." He reached out and put his hand over hers. She nodded, grateful she had the sense to marry such an amazing man.

"Why didn't he tell you before this?" Bates questioned after a few second of thoughtful contemplation.

"I don't think he knew before now. Lady Rosamund and Miss Cadenza discovered I was his daughter."

"How?"

Anna frowned and shook her head.

"I'm not really sure. I didn't ask." Anna folded her arms. "I was a bit to shocked to think logically."

"Understandably," Bates replied. "Did he offer any proof that you are his daughter?"

Anna lifted her shoulders.

"I guess I took his offering me his fortune as proof enough."

When she thought about it, her husband did have a point. She would make sure to find out the facts before she did anything else.

"It does make me wonder who my mama is," Anna mused. Bates leaned back in the chair, with his hands intertwined and over his mouth.

"Does it?"

The tone of his voice as he spoke made her regard him suspiciously.

"You know who she is?" Anna heart raced just as it had with the Duke that afternoon.

"It either has to be Lady Rosamund or Regene Cadenza, and my gut tells me it's Miss Cadenza."

Anna gasped and she recalled the events of the day.

"John," she put her hand on his arm. "I think you're right."

She shook her head.

"But if it is Miss Cadenza, why wouldn't she have told me today?" She looked to Bates to provide the plausibly theory.

"From what observed my guess is she would do anything to protect you. Even give you up." Anna could not help but think her husband spoke from his own personal experience.

"She left for London today. I must go see her, and find out."

Bates put his hand over the one she still rested on his arm.

"Do you want me to come?"

"Thank you, but that might raise some questions. O'Brien is already out for Miss Cadenza, I don't want to do anything that could lead to scandal."

Bates nodded as she spoke. His lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"You let me know what you want me to do," he told her. She smiled.

"Dear Mr. Bates, you are already doing it." She stood up, and went to the bedroom to ready for bed. Her mind was still unsettled, but her husband's reassurances soothed her like a hot cup of tea.

* * *

To Rosamund's surprise, Anna rode with her to the train station. The maid explained she explained she had some urgent business in London to attend to. Rosamund did not pry for information but as Rosamund sat in the back seat and watched the maid in front she felt she should offer some words of comfort.

When they arrived at the station Rosamund caught Anna's attention before she left for the train.

"I have a compartment, Anna. You are welcome to join me if you like."

"Thank you, My Lady. That is kind." Anna accepted with a slight curtsy.

The two of them moved to the compartment in silence and it was not until the luggage had been stowed and the train started to move that either of them spoke. Rosamund watched Anna look out the window, and she was reminded of her train ride to the country with Drake. The painfully pleasant memory filled her thoughts and she needed something to distract her.

"What takes to you London?"

The look on Anna's made Rosamund realize the question sounded rather prying but she had only meant to make small talk. Anna squared her shoulders.

"I am going to see my mama."

Rosamund lost her grip and her purse slipped from her lap to the floor.

"You know your mama?"

Anna closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Yes. Regene Cadenza." The maid lifted her chin. "I hope, Lady Rosamund, that this does not hurt the Crawley's. The last thing I want to do is drag them into another scandal."

Rosamund rolled her eyes.

"Not to fear, Anna, we Crawley's know how to keep a secret. I never did manage to learn Mary's, and she is my own niece." Rosamund put a finger on her chin. Anna looked away, and Rosamund suspected the maid might have been in on the Mary scandal.

"It's kind of you to help us," Anna finally said. Rosamund nodded once and blinked slowly.

"I hope you know," Rosamund began, knowing that like her mama she had a habit of meddling. "Regene loves you very much. It's why she didn't tell you."

"I believe you." Anna kept her gaze out the small compartment window. After a few moments Anna brought her attention back to Rosamund.

"What takes you to London, My Lady?"

Rosamund knew the maid only wanted to make polite conversation to pass the time, but the inquiry made Rosamund stiffen.

"I know your secret, I suppose it couldn't hurt to tell you mine. I am trying to prevent my husband from leaving me."

Anna's eyes widened and she looked genuinely sorry.

"Mr. Wolfe?"

"He is the only husband I have at the moment." Rosamund used humor to cover the raw feeling that she was sure Anna could see plainly.

"What about Miss Jess?"

Rosamund opened her mouth to respond but Anna lowered her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, My Lady, that was impolite."

"It's alright, Anna," Rosamund sighed. "Time moves quickly. I suspect the day is not far off when our glittering world of rules and tradition will be lost forever."

Anna narrowed her eyes.

"You are very melancholy. I am sure he will stay if you ask him." The maid smiled softly. Rosamund pursed her lips and looked out the window.

"Don't mind me, Anna. Tell me, have you to decided to become an heiress?" When Rosamund looked back to Anna, she tried to catch a glimpse of the excitement she thought Anna might be feeling.

"That's just not me, Lady Rosamund."

"You are the daughter of a Duke. It's me who should address you as Lady Anna." Rosamund smiled warmly and the maid lowered her head.

"I don't think I could ever get used to that."

Sadly, Rosamund suspected what Anna appeared to already know. There was no way, as much as the world had changed, Anna would ever be accepted as the true heiress she was.

The rest of the ride they two women spent in silence until the train pulled into the London station.

"Are you going back to Downton on the evening train?" Rosamund asked, as she stood to exit.

"Yes, are you?"

Rosamund nodded.

"Eaton Square is mine once more. Why don' t you met me there and we will travel back to Downton together. I will leave word with my housekeeper to expect you."

Anna stopped at the compartment door and turned around.

"In case I don't have another chance, I just wanted to say thank you. You have done so much for me, and for Miss Cadenza and the Duke, without any thought of yourself. That is true kindness."

Rosamund put her hand on the maids arm for a brief moment.

"I am glad there is at least one person thinks highly of me," Rosamund muttered. She took Anna's chin in her hand. "And the best of persons, I might add. Mary always said you are a treasure." She let go of Anna and the maid exited the train compartment.

The two women shared a taxi, and Rosamund dropped Anna off at the theater were Regene spent her days and nights. After Anna exited the taxi, Rosamund instructed the driver to take her to Drake's factory. He attempted to comply but the car made all kind of strange noises then popped loudly and steam erupted form the hood.

Rosamund exited the interior and waited on the sidewalk until the funny little man fixed the troubles with his car. After a few minutes, Rosamund spotted Anna walking toward her. When they made eye contact Anna looked surprised to still see Rosamund.

"I ran into difficulties," Rosamund explained and Anna watched the man fiddling under the hood.

"I see," she said with a forced smile. Rosamund narrowed her eyes.

"What happened? Is Regene not in?"

Anna shook her head.

"They said she is very busy, and that she doesn't have time to see everyone who calls."

Rosamund squared her shoulders, straightened her hat and made sure her purse was clasped.

"Did he? Well, we will see about that." Rosamund stormed down the sidewalk and heard Anna trail behind. She walked to the stage door, where she had been admitted previously, and pounded rather rudely.

The short stage manager, with a pencil behind his ear, swung open the door.

"Look, I told you don't-" When he saw Rosamund he stopped speaking.

"Will you please tell Regene, that Anna Bates, friend of Lady Rosamund Wolfe, the daughter of the 5th Earl of Grantham, is here to see her." Rosamund lifted her chin. The man swallowed and gestured for Anna to follow with a single word.

"People," Rosamund huffed.

"Thank you, Lady Rosamund," Anna said as she disappeared into the theater. Once she was convinced Anna had been admitted, Rosamund returned to find her taxi fixed and waiting. She stepped inside and ordered the driver to take her to the factory.

* * *

Anna stepped into Regene Cadenza's dressing room and was welcomed with a cheerful glow. Miss Cadenza looked pleased to see Anna and offered her tea. Anna accepted and carefully studied the actress, wondering how she was able to keep her feelings so deeply hidden.

"I hope you will forgive me for leaving so suddenly yesterday, but I had to return for my scheduled performance," Miss Cadenza explained.

Anna knew now, that was only part of the truth. Anna set down her tea cup on the small table in the dressing room.

"I know the truth, mama."

Miss Cadenza maintained her serene demeanor, but her the cheer in her eyes slowly faded into realization.

"No one told me. It just made sense." Anna inched forward on the chair and resisted the urge to touch Regene.

"Are you..." Regene looked down, "terribly ashamed of me?"

Anna stood up and walked across the small open area inside the room.

"It is a tremendous shock."

"I came to London to find you simply because I wanted to know if you were happy. I would have been content with that."

"The Duke of Ellsmere had other ideas," Anna retorted. Regene closed her eyes, as if drained by the conversation.

"Yes, he did." She stared into the distance.

"I can't accept his fortune. It would be a great scandal, and I love Downton to much to do that to them."

Regene put her fingers to her temples and massaged her head.

"You will have to tell that to Lord Quill, not me."

Anna returned to the small table and sat down.

"Will you tell me about the past. Now that I know, I want to know everything. You obviously loved my papa, and me, if you came back here. Tell me about that." Anna tried to get Miss Cadenza to look at her but the actress would not cooperate. Miss Cadenza lowered her hands from her head.

"I am very tired. Would you excuse me?"

Anna could only stare at her mama. She did not understand what she had done wrong, and why she was being dismissed.

"Don't you want to tell me?" Anna tried once more. Finally, Regene looked up. She trembled so that Anna's inclination was to call for a doctor.

"I find it too painful," Regene replied.

"I was hoping to see you occasionally. To get to know you better."

Anna did not want to sound like she was pleading, but she was afraid that is how the words came out. Until that moment, she did not realize how much she wanted to get to know both of her natural parents. She never had anyone special, until John Bates came into her life, and she would do nearly anything if she thought she could find more people that special.

Miss Cadenza reached across the table and took Anna's hand. Her fingers were cold.

"You don't want to know me, Anna. It is better this way. Trust me." The warmth returned to her dark eyes, and Anna wondered what secrets she still carried with her.

"I don't think this is better, but I suppose I don't have a choice." Anna pulled her hand away. Regene lifted her head, and the warmth left her eyes.

"Goodbye."

Anna gasped at the cold dismissal.

"You're not who I thought you were." Anna stood and walked to the door. Part of her hoped that her mama would call out to her, but the room remained silent. Anna left the room. She knew she would never see Regene Cadenza again.

* * *

The taxi stopped in front of Drake's factory. Rosamund quickly paid the driver and stepped onto the pavement and hurried into the building, knowing this time exactly where she was going. Only a few workers were on the factory floor, and her presence inside went nearly unnoticed.

She speed up the ramp and to the door of Drake's office. Without ceremony she threw open the door and burst inside. The desk, usually filled with papers and trinkets, was bare. Only a letter opener and a few pencils remained. Rosamund's shoulders sank and she crossed the room. She ran her hand along the smooth oak of the desk, and sat in his chair.

Her arms rested were she had seen his arms rest, and she tried to imagine the chair still warm from his presence.

"Can I help you?" A voice from the doorway startled Rosamund and she immediately stood up.

"I am looking for Drake Wolfe."

The man tilted his head back, and she watched his eyes scan the clock on the wall.

"His boat sailed bout half past."

"That's impossible," Rosamund gasped. "His daughter is at Downton."

"I think, ma'am, he sent a telegram to her this morning. She met him at the dock 'bout an hour ago."

Rosamund closed her eyes. If she had not dropped Anna at the theater, and the car had not stalled, she might have made it in time.

"Is there something I can help you with ma'am?"

Rosamund turned her head and looked back at the room. There on the filing cabinet was the framed picture of her. He took everything from the office but that. She walked over the picture and picked it up.

"Do you think he will come back?" She asked the dirt covered factory worker. She let her fingers trace the frame of the picture.

"Hard to say. If he does, probably won't be for some time. Was he your fancy man?"

Rosamund gave the worker a sharp look, but then her eyes softened when she saw he meant no offence.

"It doesn't matter now."

Rosamund set the picture on the desk and walked out of the office.

Returning to her home at Eaton Square never felt so wonderful as it did after the events of the summer. Rosamund looked up the length of her grand two story home and a feeling a peace washed over her, as if now things could go back to normal. When she stepped inside her entire household was there to greet her with pleased smiles and tales of how much she was missed.

Their words were like balm to her broken heart, and she treasured them more than she might have in the past. After the pleasantries were exchanged Rosamund walked into Marmaduke's study, and found Anna sitting on the sofa with a book. She put the book on the table and stood up.

"My Lady," she greeted with a bow.

"Anna, I do apologize. I forgot all about the train."

"It's alright. We can still make it."

Rosamund looked at the maid. She appeared as gloomy as Rosamund felt.

"What happened with Regene?" Rosamund was not quite ready to tell Anna of her changed plans, and the reason for them. Anna turned her head away, and let out a heavy sigh.

"I thought maybe we could get to know each other but... She dismissed me."

Rosamund narrowed her eyes.

"Dismissed you?"

Anna nodded, and then her shoulders dropped.

"That doesn't sound like Regene." Rosamund took a few steps toward Anna. "Perhaps she was just busy."

Anna shook her head.

"I don't think so. She made it clear she doesn't want to see me. She said it is too painful." Anna turned her head.

Rosamund could see the maid had been hurt deeply. In her heart Rosamund suspected something amiss with the situation, but her own troubles prevented her from dwelling too deeply on it.

"Regene is afraid of scandal, Anna. She is only protecting you."

Anna nodded, but did not make eye contact.

"I suppose, but it doesn't feel like she is doing me a favor." Anna's tone was somewhat bitterly. It was the first and only slightly glum comment Rosamund had ever heard from the maid.

"I will be glad to go home," Anna said. "We should probably be off."

Anna started for the door but Rosamund remained in place. When Anna realized that Rosamund did not follow she turned around.

"My Lady?"

Rosamund looked toward the ceiling, and then let her hand rest on the back of the chair in the library.

"I'm not going back. Will you please send word that my maid is to be sent back here along with the rest of my things?"

Rosamund looked directly at Anna as she gave the order.

"But-?" Anna seemed to stop herself, as it was not her place to question her superiors. Rosamund was surprised when spoke again.

"But what about Jess?"

Instead of getting angry, Rosamund only forced a sad smile.

"I'm afraid my luck has been as ill as yours." Rosamund moved to the round globe map and spun it, as she had seen Drake do the first time he entered her home.

"Jess and Drake have already sailed for America."

"But how is that possible? Jess was still at Downton when we left?" Anna questioned. Rosamund shook her head.

"Drake sent a telegram. Jess might have been on the same train we were."

"That's not fair," Anna blurted. She looked rather alarmed the comment slipped out. Rosamund crossed the room and look kindly at Anna.

"Life rarely turns out as it should." Rosamund took Anna by the shoulders. "Let's not let life get us down. We had our adventure. We have new memories now and that's something. It's best not to expect too much."

"That is a very sorry statement, My Lady, and I wish I could disagree with it," Anna replied in a slightly disgruntled tone. Rosamund half laughed half huffed and released Anna's shoulders.

"I will miss you at Downton," Anna said as she turned to leave.

"But will Mrs. Hughes?" Rosamund's quick wit elicited a small giggled from Anna. The maid immediately apologized.

"I will miss all of you as well." Rosamund walked with Anna to the front door. "I am sure mama will summon me back eventually."

Anna finally smiled, and Rosamund was pleased to see she was the cause of the maid's returning spirit.

"There is just one more thing," Anna hesitated. Rosamund moved her head slightly to the side and encouraged Anna to continue.

"Lord Quill has requested I give him my answer when I visit him at Cloveshire Castle."

"I see," Rosamund smiled. "Don't worry, Anna, I will write to Robert and Cora with an explanation."

"Thank you, Lady Rosamund," Anna said with a sigh. "Once again, I am in your debt."

Rosamund said goodbye, and Anna left to catch the train. Rosamund closed the door, and look up at the grand entryway of her impressive, lavish, and wholly empty home.


	15. A Little Adventure

_Thanks for reading and all the lovely reviews!_

* * *

The tap of rain on the window drew Rosamund's attention away from the pages of the book. She rested the book flat on the desk in the study and moved to the drapes. In the four weeks since Drake and Jess left for America Rosamund had dedicated most of her time to reading. She received few callers, attended no gatherings, and answered letters from her family in short sentences.

The gloomy London day reflected her mood. The height of the glorious summer had past, and the gentle rain coaxed in the fall season.

Rosamund drew back the tool that veiled the window. She watched droplets trickle from the roof. The steady drizzling served as a reminder of the silence within her house. For a brief moment she let her mind travel far away, over oceans and continents, to the land across the Atlantic. Perhaps it was raining in America and, perhaps, Drake stood at his own window, watching and wondering about his own missed opportunities. Jess might enter the room and question her papa about why things had to be the way they were.

The ring of the door chime broke Rosamund out of her melancholy reverie. The butler passed the study door on his way to the entrance.

"I'm not in," Rosamund reminded him. He nodded with a disapproving frown, which Rosamund ignored, and then continued to the front door. Rosamund let the drape fall over the window and she returned to the desk. Some commotion in the hall broke her concentration again. She heard a distinct voice.

"Be gone with you, man. I know she is here." Violet herded the poor butler out of her way as she stormed into the study.

Rosamund opened her mouth to snap at her mama, but the shock of seeing Robert and Cora follow Violet in kept Rosamund silent.

"Please forgive the intrusion." Robert removed his hat. He looked genuinely sorry. Violet, however, wore a look of self-righteous indignation but it was Cora's gentle eyes that really upset Rosamund.

"What on earth are you doing here? And unannounced?" Rosamund slapped closed the pages of her book and stood.

"Are you really so surprised, Rosamund?" Violet lifted her eyebrows. "I was worried. I convinced Robert and Cora to come with me in case you argued when I told you we are taking you back to Downton."

Rosamund looked between the three of them.

"What are you talking about?" She walked over to the shelf and slipped the book back into the open slot.

"Oh my dear, this is no time to pretend. You haven't been out. You barely answer letters," Violet said bluntly.

"I am perfectly fine, mama. I have just been busy."

"I see how busy you are." Violet scrutinized the books on the shelf as if they were the work of heathen barbarians.

Cora crossed the room. Rosamund avoided contact with her kind eyes.

"We all miss you at Downton." Cora placed her hand on Rosamund's arm. "You only need stay for a few weeks. Just until-"

"Your broken heart mends," Violet interrupted.

"Oh mama, really!" Rosamund huffed and turned her glare toward Robert.

"I am surprised you supported this little ambush."

Robert shook his head.

"To tell the truth, I only came because they promised me we could see Regene Cadenza's show."

Rosamund knew that was just an excuse but she was grateful he provided the change of topic.

"Then I shall come with you. Out of all that happened I never did see the woman on stage," Rosamund admitted. Violet turned and looked at Robert, who frowned.

"The show is closed. They told us Miss Cadenza left about a week ago," Cora said.

Rosamund was surprised at first but she accepted the information in stride.

"She probably went back to America. They all go eventually." Rosamund felt Cora's grip on her arm again. The gentle touch caused Rosamund to blink to keep her emotions at bay.

"Except for you." Rosamund patted Cora's hand.

"I still can't understand it. Are you absolutely sure he won't come back?" Robert turned his head but not his body, as he did so often when a subject perplexed him.

"I'm not really sure of anything." Rosamund turned her gaze back to the window.

Violet crossed the room and faced Rosamund directly. Never in her life had Rosamund ever truly doubted her mama's love for her but seeing it so plainly in her eyes now was a tremendous comfort.

"Give it time, Rosamund. If Mr. Wolfe doesn't return, though I think he will, then you will just have to swallow your pride and go to America to get him." Violet took Rosamund's hand and led her away from the window.

"I thought you didn't like him," Robert said to Violet. She turned and looked at her son.

"My opinion may have changed, Robert, but not the fact I'm right."

"How can I argue with that?" Rosamund lifted her hands and shook her head at Robert. "When do we leave for Downton?"

Violet, Cora and Robert all exchanged pleased glances.

* * *

Anna watched acre after acre pass as the car travelled deep into the heart of the vast grounds of Cloveshire. The lush green trees and beautiful golden fields extended as far as Anna's eyes could see.

"I can't believe the Duke wants to give you all this." Bates reached for Anna's hand.

"He didn't specifically say that."

Bates gave her a look but she could not take her eyes off the passing scenery.

"Do you think Lord Crawley believed Lady Rosamund's explanation for our trip here?" Bates mused.

"I hope so."

"She has been awfully kind, hasn't she?"

Anna took her eyes from the window and nodded to her husband.

"You sound surprised."

Bates leaned forward.

"I am. I never really thought very highly of her before now."

Anna giggled.

"To tell the truth, neither did I."

The car turned off the main road and along a narrow path with thick trees lining both sides. The driver turned around a bend and at the end of the narrow road Anna saw Cloveshire Castle.

The four gray towers at each end of the magnificent building were only outflanked by the largest tower in the center. Behind the castle Anna caught a glimpse of a serene lake and lush vegetation. Anna still preferred Downton, but Cloveshire was impressive in its own right.

Anna clutched her purse. Bates squeezed her arm and kept her nerves from spiraling out of control.

"Everything will be fine." He leaned toward her to whisper. Anna had never dressed for dinner like Lord and Lady Grantham, but upon seeing the scale of the Duke of Ellsmere's castle Anna feared they might be asked to a formal dinner.

The car pulled up to the main entrance covered by an impressive archway. Bates helped Anna out of the car, and she looked up to see a slender butler. The man greeted them with a bow.

"The Duke has asked me to direct you to a small cottage just beyond the main house. He thought you might best enjoy your stay there."

Anna's senses flooded with relief. She and Bates climbed back into the car as the butler related the location of the cottage to the driver.

After following the road around the lake Bates and Anna saw a small brick cottage much like the one they lived in at Downton. Anna's relief only lasted a short time. Waiting to greet them in front of the cottage was the Duke himself. Once they stepped out of the car the Duke eagerly approached. He took Bates' hand first and then Anna's.

"I am so pleased you could come."

Bates moved to pay the driver but the Duke stopped him.

"No, please, I insist."

Anna could see her husband was reluctant to accept but Lord Quill moved quickly to pay the cab fare.

"I would have sent my driver but I didn't know when to expect you."

The driver left once paid and the car sped down the road. Lord Quill turned to the cottage.

"I hope you find this acceptable. If you would like to stay at the main house and dine with me there you are certainly invited. I assumed you would be more comfortable here."

"Oh, yes, Excellency, thank you. I really wouldn't know what to do at the main house," Anna admitted.

"The curse of my heritage," the Duke mumbled. Anna knew she was not meant to overhear.

"You must take a tour of Cloveshire, of course. If it is to be yours one day the servants must get used to seeing you."

Anna stepped forward and felt Bates by her side. She was more than grateful to have his support.

"That is why I came here. I need to speak to you about-"

Lord Quill lifted his hand. He inhaled.

"We will discuss that later. There are many things I want to tell you as well."

Anna could not help the smirk that appeared on her lips. Her papa appeared to be significantly more forthcoming and enthusiastic to reminisce than her mama.

"I have provided you a cook and, at the risk of sounding improper, I wonder if I might invite myself to dine with you?"

Anna exchanged a look with her husband.

"It would be an honor," Bates answered.

"Please, don't worry about changing. It will be informal. A chance for us to get to know each other." Lord Quill stepped forward and took Anna's hand. "I do want to know you, daughter."

At the first mention of her origin, Anna blushed slightly and was so tongue tied she could only stare back at the Duke.

"Are you absolutely sure Anna is your daughter?" Bates stepped even closer to Anna. "I don't doubt your word, Excellency, but if I were you I would want to make sure before I-"

The Duke nodded and reached into his pockets. He searched for a few minutes before he pulled out a bundle of letters tied with a string.

"I have made all the necessary inquiries. You can read the responses for yourself. I assure you there is no doubt of our kinship."

Anna looked at the offered stack of papers as if they were some strange object from another world. She reached out and delicately lifted them from the Duke's hand.

"I want to do the right thing, Anna," Lord Quill said. She believed him.

"I invited your mama to dine with us, but she turned me down." A dark shadow passed over Lord Quill's face, and Anna hated that she knew exactly how he felt.

"I tried to see her in London, but I'm afraid she doesn't want anything to do with me."

Anna tried to keep the disappointment out of her tone, just as she had tried to keep it out of the letter she sent Lord Quill informing him she knew her mama was Miss Cadenza. Lord Quill shook his head and touched his square chin with his thumb and forefinger.

"That is probably my fault. She fears a scandal for us."

"It is no one's fault." Anna wanted to reach out but the years of living within a strict class structure prevented her.

"You don't know her as I do. She is a temperate, compassionate creature... I see much of her in you. It is how I know, without all of that," the Duke inclined his head at the stack of letters, "you are her child."

A silence fell over the three of them.

"There will be time to go into all that tonight," the Duke said. "Thank you again for coming."

Anna and Bates both bowed and the Duke took leave of them. When they turned around to look at the cottage, surrounded by a grove of deep green trees, Anna shook her head.

"I think I'm dreaming Mr. Bates."

Bates put his hand under her elbow.

"Then let's not wake up."

They both grinned and stepped into the rustic cottage on the grounds of Cloveshire Castle.

* * *

Rosamund found Cora in the guest room at Eaton Square. Her brother's wife sat in front of the mirror as O'Brien packed her luggage for the return trip to Downton Abbey.

"Are you all ready to go?" Cora asked as Rosamund entered the room. Rosamund eyed O'Brien up and down. There was something about the way O'Brien avoided eye contact that always set Rosamund on edge. The discomfort only lasted a fleeting moment and Rosamund wondered if she was becoming a paranoid old eccentric.

"Yes, I am." Rosamund wandered around the room as she decided whether or not to bring up the reason for her visit to Cora. When Rosamund did not continue Cora glanced at her. Cora's brow squeezed for a brief moment then she turned to her maid.

"O'Brien, will you see if the Dowager is ready to go?"

O'Brien looked displeased, although Rosamund thought the woman always looked displeased. The maid bowed to Cora and then left the room. As Rosamund pondered whether or not she wanted to confess her troubles to Cora, her sister-in-law stood up.

"Well? What is it? I know you didn't come all the way up here just to check on me."

Rosamund looked over her shoulder and then let her eyes rest on Cora.

"I wonder if I might enlist your help for a little adventure?" Rosamund embellished the words in such a theatrical whisper that she mentally reprimanded herself for being so overtly dramatic.

"I am always up for an adventure." Cora's lips turn up into a sly grin. Rosamund further into the room.

"You may find this odd, but I have a feeling about Regene."

Rosamund studied Cora's expression to see how shocked her sister-in-law might be to learn she had become friends with the actress. Cora's face remained congenial so Rosamund pressed on.

"I want to visit her. I called the theater and they gave me her last known address. She has probably left for America, but..." Rosamund was not sure what she hoped to achieve by seeing Regene. Perhaps, Rosamund wanted to cling to the actress as a kind of last link to her departed husband and daughter.

"We better start now then. You know how Violet hates to be late for the train," Cora said with a roll of her eyes. She passed Rosamund on her way out the door but Rosamund stopped her by catching her arm.

"Thank you." Rosamund knew a visit to the middle class part of town, where Regene had a room, would spark gossip amongst the society set but Cora seemed perfectly willing to brave such consequences.

"Miss Cadenza fascinates me. I suspect there is more to her then what she lets on. Like you said, it's an adventure," Cora added. Rosamund nodded and the two of them went downstairs.

Rosamund's chauffeur looked rather incredulous when she gave him the address of Regene's apartment. The look made Rosamund question whether she had ever directed him to take her to that part of town before.

After a short drive, the car stopped in front of a several story boarding house. Children dressed in browns and grays played games on the streets as unkempt women gossiped in stairwells.

Cora watched the activities with a frown. Rosamund moved to the door and the chauffeur opened it for her.

"You don't have to do this."

Cora shook her head.

"Just don't tell Robert."

Rosamund suppressed a chuckle and then stepped onto the pavement. As if being in such a part of town was not bad enough as soon as the two of them got out all activity on the street froze. Dozens of eyes turned to them and Rosamund heard the whispers grow louder.

Ignoring the gossip she knew could be heard all the way to Eaton Square even from this part of town, Rosamund picked up her skirts and started up the stairs.

"My, my, ain't we fancy," a chubby woman mocked as Rosamund passed her on the way to the front entrance. Rosamund stopped, turned, and glared down her nose. The woman's eyes widened and she scuttled out of the way. Rosamund rang the bell. As she waited for an answer she turned to make sure Cora had survived the gauntlet of disagreeable eyes.

Another woman, just as unkempt as the one that ran away, opened the door. When she saw Rosamund and Cora she closed the door so only a small crack remained.

"Yes?" Her eyes ran up and down Rosamund.

"We are here to see Regene Cadenza. Is she in?" Rosamund asked.

The landlady pursed her lips then stepped backward and let the door open all the way. Rosamund looked at Cora, who lifted her shoulders. They stepped into the tall narrow building and the landlady shut the door behind them.

"I was under the impression Miss Cadenza had left for America," Rosamund said.

The woman wiped her hands on a dish towel that hung from her waist and then shook her head.

"That Miss Cadenza rarely leaves her room." The landlady lifted her head up and in the direction of a long narrow flight of stairs. "Room's on the third floor. Two B. She probably won't answer." The landlady dropped the frayed edge of the towel.

"I hope you're not here to make trouble." She glared at them then disappeared down the hallway.

"Friendly lot," Cora said.

Rosamund gave her a look of agreement and then started up the stairs. She reached out to grip the railing and then thought better of the action, unsure what grimy hands might have touched the faded wood. Cora picked up her skirts instead of touching the railing.

"I am rather surprised to find Miss Cadenza in a place like this. I thought she was famous," Cora whispered as they rounded the corner and hurried up the second flight of stairs.

"Drake once told me she was never famous enough to make a lot of money just enough to be comfortable."

"He calls this comfortable?" Cora eyed the carpet and walls with distain. They reached another stairwell and looked up the last flight of stairs.

"I see how Miss Cadenza has kept her figure," Cora said. On the third flight of stairs necessity prompted Rosamund to grip the railing. The creaking floor boards unnerved her.

By the time the two of them reached the top they were slightly winded. Rosamund's corset pulled tightly at her sides as she struggled to level out her breathing.

"I may have to shed the bonds of the lace prison, as I once heard Sybil say," Rosamund told Cora. Cora nodded and put her hands on her torso with a look of agreement.

Rosamund proceeded down the hall and read the faded gold letters on each door until she found the one that read 2B. At least Regene Cadenza seemed to have the largest suite in the boarding house. With a light tap Rosamund made her arrival known.

She and Cora waited but no one answered.

"Maybe she's not in," Cora suggested.

"That woman downstairs said she might not answer."

Rosamund knocked again this time more loudly. She moved closer to the door.

"Regene, it's Rosamund, and Lady Cora."

They waited but again there was no answer.

"She doesn't want to see us," Cora said and looked down the hallway.

Rosamund knew her sister-in-law felt uncomfortable lingering in such a place. With her hands on her hips, Rosamund glared at the door.

"This will not do." Rosamund reached for the knob and attempted to open the door but it was locked. She looked at Cora and then up to Cora's hair.

"May I?" Without permission Rosamund pulled a pin from the black curls. Lady Grantham objected and put a hand to her head but all the strands remained in place. Rosamund bent down to the key hole and twisted the hairpin inside.

"What are you doing?" Cora fluttered at Rosamund's side. "Rosamund! Getting arrested in a rundown boarding house is not exactly the type of adventure I had in mind."

Rosamund ignored her and continued to play with the lock.

"Do you even know what you're doing?"

As soon as Cora had spoken the door clicked open. Rosamund straightened, gave Cora a self satisfied smirk and then placed the hairpin into her sister-in-law's hand.

"No," she admitted, "but it worked."

Cora shook her head as Rosamund pushed open the door. She quietly stepped inside the room. Although it was the largest suite the apartment consisted of only an entry way, a small kitchen area, a bedroom and bathroom, all of which were visible from the front door.

Cora closed the door behind them. Rosamund nearly called for Regene but the sight of unwashed dishes and clothes strewn about made her stop. She looked at Cora.

"I never suspected Miss Cadenza was a slob," Cora said.

Rosamund nodded and walked to the table. On top of the counter several bottles of pills were scattered about. Rosamund picked up a bottle, read the label, but had no idea what type of medicine it was. She showed the bottle to Cora. Lady Grantham narrowed her eyes and frowned.

The sound of splashing water from the bathroom drew their attention and they looked up just as Regene entered the room. She was dressed in a long robe, and her hair was tied tightly behind her head. She dabbed her face with a white towel and stumbled as she came through the doorway.

Both Cora and Rosamund rushed to her sides.

"How did-? What are you-?" Regene started to say but she stopped talking as the two women led her to the kitchen chair. Rosamund helped her to sit and observed that her smooth skin hinted of illness that had gone unnoticed.

"How long have you been sick?" Rosamund asked. She received a glare from Cora but she ignored it. She supposed Cora was only being squeamish about the taboo subject of health.

"It's nothing." Regene waved her fingers in the air. "In a few days I will be fine."

Regene rallied her strength and lifted to her feet.

"Look at this place. Such a mess." She gathered up the dishes and started for the kitchen.

"I haven't been up to cleaning the last few days. Where are my manners? May I offer you some tea?"

Rosamund looked to Cora and was about to object but Cora spoke first.

"Yes. That would be lovely, thank you."

Cora sat down in the chair at the table and gestured for Rosamund to do that same. Rosamund obeyed but she glared at Cora.

"Given her state I really don't think-" Rosamund began but a look from Cora silenced her.

"Sybil's nursing rubbed off on me I'm afraid." Cora leaned closer and lowered her voice. "I know that medicine, Rosamund. Your friend is extremely ill."

Rosamund looked toward the kitchen but Regene was out of sight and ear shot.

"How ill? Will she recover?"

Cora leaned back in the chair.

"Hard to say."

Then and there Rosamund made a decision. In life Lady Rosamund had often found herself doing slightly insane, improper things out of compassion but never more so than at this moment.

"Let's invite her to stay at Downton."

Cora blinked twice.

"What?"

"It would do her good." Rosamund thought of Anna Bates.

Cora looked down at her lap and sighed.

"If it will make you happy..."

Rosamund reached across the table and put her hand on Cora's.

"It is a lot to ask, I know. Yes, it will make me happy."

The two women exchanged smiles. Regene returned with tea. Rosamund let go of Cora's hand and turned her attention to the actress. In record time it seemed Regene had composed herself. Her hair was fixed, her robe no longer looked disheveled and some color found its way back to her attractive face, once again concealing the hint of the illness. She set the table and poured tea for both her visitors.

"I am afraid we've been plotting," Cora announced. "When we heard you left the show we thought to come visit you. Since you are no longer performing why not come stay at Downton? Just until you recover your health."

Regene stiffened and she immediately turned her eyes to Rosamund. Rosamund nodded her approval and Regene dropped her head.

"I will not intrude like that."

"We will not take no for an answer," Rosamund affirmed. Regene did not lift her eyes.

"You should know, Crawley women are very determined," Cora added.

Regene finally looked up and though the tears did not fall Rosamund could see them.

"I don't know what I've done that you should be so kind to me."

"Then, it's settled, you will come?" Rosamund lifted her chin.

Regene shook her head.

"I am grateful but I cannot accept." Regene stood up and walked toward the counter with all of the medicine bottles.

"I'm not just ill. The doctors say I have a months. Perhaps, a year. I have been ill for a long time. Now at the end it seems I must give up the stage. Too many missed performances."

Regene turned her head abruptly.

Cora stood up and walked over to the actress while Rosamund tried to recover from the shock of Regene's confession. She wondered if Drake and Jess knew.

Cora knelt in front of the actress.

"All the more reason for you to come to Downton. Let us make your last days, your best days."

Rosamund never really thought of her sister-in-law as anything more than a wishy-washy American heiress. She was amazed how her perception of Cora could change so drastically in a matter of seconds.

Regene shook her head.

"I could not do that to you. I would rather stay here. It is easier to be where no one cares."

Rosamund watched confusion pass over Cora's face since she was unaware of the situation with Anna. Rosamund boldly faced Regene across the table.

"I never found martyrs to be very romantic figures. I always thought them fools. If it's hearts you are concerned with breaking, you've already done that." Rosamund's words gained a surprisingly defensive glare from Regene.

"If you want to make amends then you must come to Downton."

"But what if-" Regene started to object.

"Remember what I told you about fair weather friends. Lady Grantham and I are here now despite the gossip."

Rosamund reached across the table.

"Come with us, Regene. It's the right thing to do."

Cora narrowed her eyes and looked between the two of them. Rosamund knew Lady Grantham suspected she missed half of the conversation but to her credit she did not waiver.

"And you can't for one minute think after that confession we would leave you here. Not when you have given my house such pleasure," Cora added.

"I see Crawley women _are_ determined." Regene beamed at them, and Rosamund relaxed.

"But what will the Dowager Countess say?"

Cora and Rosamund exchanged playful glances.

"You just leave mama to us," Rosamund replied. "Now, let's send for the maids to help you pack."

"Oh dear." Cora stood up and looked at the door. Rosamund glanced up at her.

"What is it?"

"One of us will have to conquer those awful stairs again."

Rosamund nodded and happily volunteered.


	16. Certain Secrets

_Two chapters in two days! I'm going for a record :)_

* * *

Of all the things Anna Bates never expected in her life, eating dinner with a Duke was at the top of the list. When he first arrived that evening Anna had been nothing but a bundle of nerves. As the night progressed the Duke set both Anna and Bates at ease with his friendly manner and genuine interest in their lives.

Anna found it easy to believe Miss Cadenza could have fallen in love with him.

"You must have some plan. I assume you don't wish to stay at Downton all your lives," Lord Quill said as he finished the last bite of dessert.

Anna fought the urge to stand and clear his plate away. Lord Quill dismissed the cook after the last course had been served and the three of them sat alone in the cottage.

"We love Downton," Bates replied.

Anna nodded.

"But we want to open a bed and breakfast. A small hotel somewhere in the country," Bates explained.

The Duke looked between the two of them.

"That suits you."

"I think Cloveshire suits you," Anna replied. "You're butler gave us a tour after we arrived."

"It's a blessing and a curse."

"You said that earlier. Why?"

Lord Quill studied Anna. He folded his hands together near his chest.

"I think I should tell you the story of your mother and I," he hesitated, "that is, if you want to hear it."

"I do." Anna inched to the edge of the chair.

"Why don't we retire to the sitting room," Bates suggested.

Lord Quill rose from the table and they followed. Anna was in such a state of anxious worry that she completely forgot about clearing away the dessert plates.

Anna and Bates sat on the sofa and the Duke walked to the fire place. He leaned on the mantle. Anna looked up at him expectantly.

"Despite what you might have assumed, you're mama and I didn't have some fly-by-night affair."

Anna swallowed. She found it hard to listen to vulgar words like "affair" even though she'd had time to resign herself to the truth.

"I have always had a slightly rebellious nature," Lord Quill continued. "I knew my granny, a strict woman with the utmost concern for appearances, would disapprove of me sneaking off to attend a third rate theater production."

Lord Quill shook his head and chuckled.

"So, of course, I went. That is the first time I saw her. It was a smoke filled pub, a small piano, hardly enough light to see by, and a pitiful excuse for a stage." Lord Quill smiled to himself. Anna could almost see the memories, both pleasant and painful, cross over his face. Anna sat back into the cushions and Bates put his arm around her.

"None of that mattered when she came on. I was the only one who saw her for what she really was. They threw money at her after the performance but even that couldn't cheapen her."

Anna turned her head away, trying not to picture what it would have been like in that place and the disgraces Miss Cadenza must have endured.

"After that, she became my project. I approached her, found her a decent job in a London theater, and visited often." Lord Quill moved across the length of the fireplace.

"Neither of us were young. I was thirty. She was, perhaps, a little older which was in itself an item for gossip. She tried to distance herself from me but by that time we had already fallen in love." Lord Quill left the fireplace and sat in a chair across from Anna and Bates.

"What happened?" Anna sat up and her husband's hand fell away.

"I asked her to marry me."

Anna gasped. When she looked at her husband she saw he wore the same dumbfounded expression.

"You didn't mean it though," Anna guessed and clasped her hands together.

Lord Quill's clear eyes seemed to pierce her soul.

"I meant every word. I planned to give up Cloveshire, the money, the title, everything if I had to but I didn't think it would come to that. I brought Regene here and presented her to my family."

Silence ensued. Anna put her hands to her sides.

"I must say, your Excellency, this is not the way I expected the story to go."

Anna sat back and once again felt Bates' hand behind her. She took a great deal of comfort in the simple touch.

"You're parents didn't approve of an actress?" Bates asked.

Lord Quill tilted his head to the side.

"My father hated her at first but I know he would have come around. Regene was too charming for him not to. My mama only wanted me to be happy."

Lord Quill made a fist with one hand and wrapped his other hand around it.

"It was Granny who demanded I give up Regene."

Anna and Bates exchanged glances.

"We planned to secretly marry and run away to America but Gran found out and put a stop to it."

"How?" Anna could tell her probing question surprised the Duke. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude. I'm just..." Anna fidgeted on the sofa.

"Interested?"

Anna nodded.

Lord Quill smiled warmly. A smile that reminded Anna of Regene.

"I'm glad."

The Duke inhaled and rested his arms on the sides of the chair.

"Granny went to Regene. She told her I would resent her for making me give up my heritage. She threw hundreds of years of Quill family history at her and painted a vile picture of what our lives would be like together. Such rubbish but sweet, compassionate Regene believed her." Lord Quill stood up and went back to the fireplace.

"She broke off with me and, of course, I only found out what Granny had done afterwards. I was angry with Regene. I eventually cooled and realized I still loved her. By that time Regene had completely disappeared. Regene Cadenza is only one of the many stage names she has used. I couldn't find her."

"You thought she went back to America?" Anna questioned and the Duke nodded.

"I didn't know there was a child or that Granny orchestrated those events. I only recently discovered that Granny kept close track of Regene and, as you know, arranged for Regene to be told you had died. I imagine she intended that to be the truth."

Anna lowered her head and she felt Bates' comforting hand on her back.

"I know it doesn't make what we did right, but we had every intention of marrying. If it wasn't to be, well... For my part I have no regrets. I loved her then and I still do."

"Growing up in Middlesborough I often wondered about my real parents. No story I ever imagined can compare to what I've just heard," Anna said.

"But, you did marry?" Bates asked.

Anna eyed her husband with surprise but turned back to the Duke in curiosity.

"One woman was as good as another. I knew I would never love again like that. The 5th Earl of Grantham was one of my few confidants. He knew about Regene and after it was all over. He kept Lady Rosamund as far away from me as he could. He wanted something better for his daughter."

Lord Quill shook his head.

"I don't blame him, but I did love my wife. I grieved when she and my son died. They were wonderful people and we found a kind of happiness, though I think my wife knew my heart was never really hers."

"Seems the Crawley's were always meant to be part of our lives," Bates said to Anna. They exchanged glances.

"You should know, Anna..." Lord Quill walked back to his chair and sat on the edge. He reached out but he did not touch Anna. "I would marry Regene now if she would have me. If I did the title would be yours as well as everything else."

Anna shook her head. Finally the moment she had been dreading since she came to Cloveshire had arrived.

"Your Excellency, I cannot accept the fortune, the house, or the title." Anna let a small scoff slip through out of nervousness. "It is out of the question."

"I have no heir, no family. Please accept this gift. I wasn't there to be your papa. Let me try to make it up to."

For a moment Anna feared Lord Quill might drop to his knees to make his plea heard. She was relieved when he did not but she could tell how important her decision was to him.

"I know that you want to." Anna blinked back tears. "I am honored but I am a Ladies Maid. That is what I am. I will never be your daughter, not in the eyes of society, no matter how much money or influence you give me."

"Then don't stay here. Go to America. They don't give a hang about tradition there." Lord Quill tossed his hand into the air.

"This is our home," Anna replied and gestured to Bates.

Lord Quill faced away from her. Anna felt a dagger in her heart at the idea she caused him enough sorrow to upset him. She looked to Bates and his eyes told her he would stand by whatever she decided. With a deep inhale and a silent prayer she was not making a grave error Anna stood. She walked to Lord Quill still near the fireplace.

"There might be one thing, and one thing only, you can do. Bates and I have saved but if we had enough for our bed and breakfast," Anna started. She was alarmed by how fast Lord Quill turned around. His eye were bright.

"Yes, Anna, yes! Please, let me at least do that much."

She looked to Bates, who smiled, and then she turned back to the Duke. She nodded in acceptance. He took her in his arm and hugged her. To be hugged just once in her life by her real papa brought a lump to her throat. When he finally released her, Anna put a hand to her face and wiped away the tear that trailed down her cheek.

"Dear Anna and Mr. Bates," Lord Quill looked at Bates on the couch. "I hope you will visit often."

Bates stood up and joined them. He shook hands with Lord Quill.

"As much as we can," he promised.

Anna glanced between the two of them and felt an overwhelming happiness she did not feel worthy of.

* * *

Rosamund knew Anna and Mr. Bates were due back at Downton that night, and she was worried about how Anna might take the news of Regene's return. To add to her troubles Violet insisted on coming for dinner, which Rosamund knew was in order to discover the reason for Regene's extended stay.

To clear her head Rosamund decided to go for a morning walk through the Downton grounds. She inhaled the fresh air and detected a hint of sea salt. She was reminded of her day at the beach with Drake. The memory, of course, put her in an even worse state of mind. She paid no attention to where she was going.

Until the contents of the box had been scattered all over the ground, Rosamund did not even realize she ran directly into Downton's cook. The already frazzled looking woman looked even more frazzled.

"Pardon me, My Lady." The cook bent down to pick up the scattered fruit and vegetables.

"It was my fault." Rosamund dropped to her knees to help gather up the groceries.

"My Lady, please!" Mrs. Patmore reached out and attempted to tug Rosamund off the ground. When Rosamund looked up the cook immediately let go. Mrs. Patmore looked so fearful that Rosamund could not help the laughter that escaped her lips. The sound only made the mortified cook stumble backwards.

"I am so sorry, My Lady."

Rosamund continued to kneel on the grass near the servants entrance. Mrs. Patmore froze in place.

"You're lovely dress," Mrs. Patmore said.

Rosamund controlled another threatening giggle in order to look down and the fabric in the dirt.

"They tell me it can be washed."

Mrs. Patmore smirked.

Rosamund picked up some of the scattered apples and put them back in the box.

"But, My Lady, it is not proper. I can gather up this mess." Mrs. Patmore fell to her hands and knees and grabbed at the vegetables.

"It is proper if I say it's proper." Rosamund heard no further complaints from the cook.

After the last piece of loose produce had been placed in the box, Rosamund stood. She watched Mrs. Patmore attempt to stand then offered her hand.

"But-" Mrs. Patmore looked at the offered limb as if it might bite her.

"Oh, for goodness sake," Rosamund huffed.

Mrs. Patmore looked afraid enough to have taken the tail of the venomous snake at that point. Rosamund helped pull her to her feet. Mrs. Patmore regarded her with a strange gaze. Rosamund brushed the dirt from her dress.

"There, I think we have averted disaster," Rosamund said.

"Yes, My Lady, and thank you." Mrs. Patmore picked up the box and started for the servants entrance.

"Mrs. Patmore, isn't it?"

The woman, with box in hand, reluctantly turned around.

"Yes, My Lady?"

"You are a wonderfully talented cook. If I wasn't afraid of Lady Grantham's wrath, I would be tempted to steal you away."

The woman's face lit up like a candle. Rosamund found, since Drake and Jess had left, she needed to make people happy in order to feel of the satisfaction that came from triggering a smile. It helped to fill the void in her heart.

"Thank you, My Lady. It is a pleasure to cook for you."

Rosamund nodded and the cook curtsied with some difficulty due to the box in her hands. She hurried off to the servants entrance.

"My, my, Aunt. You are certainly becoming chummy with the staff," Mary's voice carried from across the gravel pathway. "I expect next time I will find you helping Mrs. Patmore in the kitchen."

Rosamund watched Mary as she spoke, but ignored the sarcastic comment.

"Are you out for a stroll?"

"Yes, the baby is asleep. Would you like to join me?"

Rosamund looked down the long narrow road that led to Downton.

"I'm not going far, just to the hill at the end of the road."

Rosamund tilted her head and fell into step beside her niece.

"We were all surprised when you and mama showed up with Regene," Mary began.

Rosamund kept her eyes focused forward as she walked.

"I am sure your granny will have words for us tonight," Rosamund scoffed. Mary laughed. Though a foreign sound of late Rosamund welcomed it.

"I know you and mama are more than capable of handling that." Mary rolled her eyes and Rosamund beamed at her.

"How is Matthew Jr.?" Rosamund turned her attention back to the horizon.

"Growing so fast it seems unreal."

"I've heard they do. It seems just yesterday you, Edith, and Sybil were playing at our feet." Rosamund reminisced over the past not for the first time that day.

"And you were spoiling us terribly," Mary teased.

"That is an Aunt's prerogative."

Mary took Rosamund's arm.

"I am glad. The stables would be empty if not."

This time Rosamund laughed.

The two of them chatted to the end of the road. On the way back Mary grew very quiet. Rosamund wondered what was on her mind, but waited patiently until her niece decided to speak. Mary stopped suddenly and Rosamund turned to see what caused her motion.

"I really liked Jess, and even Drake, though he was a fool. I am sorry about what happened."

Mary's words hit a raw nerve.

"Really?" Rosamund lifted her chin. "I'd have thought you'd be pleased. You once said you hoped I loved him enough to be hurt when he left. You got your wish."

"Oh, Aunt." Mary squeezed her arm. "You must never listen to the things I say. Matthew never did." Mary did not let go of Rosamund's arm. The two started back toward the house together.

"Matthew was your soul mate," Rosamund replied.

"Do you think Drake is yours?"

Rosamund studied the grander of Downton as they neared.

"If he was or wasn't, it hardly matters now."

"Well." Mary lifted an eyebrow. "Maybe we can get the Duke of Ellsmere to visit again."

Rosamund smiled at Mary but kept certain secrets to herself.

* * *

Violet Crawley strategically arrived early for dinner. Mr. Carson let her in but when she reached the great hall she found no one there to greet. Partly she appreciated this since she hoped to corner Mary, Edith or one of the maids alone. To catch a victim alone meant a greater chance of uncovering any omitted facts as to the reason for Regene Cadenza's extended visit. Violet did not concern herself one way or another with the comings and goings of Downton visitors, but with someone as unusual as Miss Cadenza she had to made an exception.

Violet stood at the base of the staircase and a noise from outside drew her attention. She caught a brief glimpse of a car through the door at the far end of the hallway just after Carson opened it.

She heard commotion outside and was distracted enough with the arrival that she did not see Regene Cadenza descend the stairs. Violet overheard the butler.

"Welcome back, Mr. and Mrs. Bates."

The front door closed before Violet heard anything more. Once she realized the arrival was only the maid and valet, Violet returned her attention to her immediate surroundings. She met the form of the actress, who weakly reached the bottom stair. Violet reached out to steady the woman by the arm and prevented what might have been a face plant into the red carpet.

"Are you ill?"

The petite woman righted herself and a serene mask of composure fell over her face.

"Just a little tired from the journey."

"I never was a fan of moving incessantly to and fro. Seems like one has to be buzzing about constantly to keep up these days." Violet jumped into conversation eagerly with hopes of snooping out the real reasons behind Regene's visit.

"I don't recommend a life on the stage for you then, Countess."

Violet tilted her head slightly to the left. She had always been blessed with the ability to string seemingly unrelated facts together.

"Probably what made you ill."

The dark, rouged eyes of the actress glanced at Violet with such surprise Violet knew she was right. The Dowager did not release Regene's arm as the two walked toward the dining room.

"But, my dear, you should get a second opinion. I could take you to see Dr. Clarkeson," Violet offered. Again, she wondered at the awe and fear in the eyes of the actress.

"Why should you care?" Regene's tone held a bluntness Violet did not expect. Violet put her hand over her heart and pretended to be affronted.

"For Cora and Rosamund to invite you here I gather it's rather serious. I like to know what goes on in this house."

"Familiar words," Regene mumbled almost to herself. Violet's internal sensors rang loudly in her ears.

"You have been in society before? Rosamund mentioned you knew my husband." Violet was very proud of herself for remembering the barely overheard tidbit mentioned so many months ago. All the sparkle faded from the actress' eyes. Regene stopped and caused Violet to do the same.

"If you ever want me to go all you need do is ask."

Violet could see Regene wobbled slightly off balance.

"Don't be so dramatic. I realize that is hard for you." Violet gave her a look. "Now, come, my dear, we can help each other in." Violet moved to the dining room.

The actress proved to be much sturdier than Violet guessed. As they walked, Violet found Regene more of a help to her than vise versa. She wondered at the exact nature of the illness, but suspected Regene was in a slow downward spiral to the final curtain.

"I will find out in the end, you know."

"Your kind always does."

Violet appreciated Regene simply because the actress did not deny there was something to find out. How _much_ something made Violet frown.

"Then why not just tell me now?"

Regene beamed at her.

"But Countess, where is the fun in that?"

Violet stopped in the doorway and Regene continued without her.

"Wit is merely educated insolence." Violet tapped her cane and then proceeded into the room.

* * *

The first thing that greeted Anna upon her return from Cloveshire was a long list of piled up chores. After changing out of their traveling clothes at the cottage, both Anna and Mr. Bates hurried into the servant's hall. Bates passed by Mr. Carson's office unnoticed, but Mrs. Hughes called to Anna. Anna stopped, frowned and then entered the room.

She found Mr. Carson standing behind his desk and Mrs. Hughes facing him on the opposite side. They eyed her expectantly.

"I hope you had a nice trip," Mrs. Hughes said.

"We did, thank you." Anna studied Carson's expression. She knew from the deep lines around his mouth that he was displeased with something.

"I don't know if you've heard, Anna, but," Mrs. Hughes took a step toward her. "Miss Cadenza is staying here for a time."

Anna felt physically ill. She took a little comfort in seeing Mr. Carson looked as if he felt the same.

"She is?" Anna choked out in a voice so small she barely heard herself.

"Would you mind looking after her again?" Mrs. Hughes clasped her hands in front of her. "I am sure it would please Lady Rosamund."

Anna's mind raced over all the family history she had learned about herself in the last few months. She clearly remembered Miss Cadenza's face as she spoke those cutting words in her dressing room: _I find it too painful_. Anna bit the inside of her lip. Determination settled over her.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather not attend her this time."

Mrs. Hughes did a double take. Mr. Carson squared his shoulders.

"May I ask why not?" Mrs. Hughes tone, which never came across harsh, did carry an element of sternness.

The truth raced across Anna's mind. She was half tempted to explain why Miss Cadenza never wanted to see her again.

"I have chores, and I want to make sure I can attend Lady Mary properly," Anna lied.

From the lifted eyebrows of Mrs. Hughes, Anna guessed the housekeeper found the excuse rather flimsy.

"That is fine for you but I'm the one that has to explain to Lady Rosamund." Mrs. Hughes' brogue touched her every word. Carson moved out from around the desk.

"Now, Mrs. Hughes, Anna only wants to put Lady Mary first, and rightly so. Miss Cadenza will do fine with one of the other maids."

"Besides," Anna added, looking directly at Mrs. Hughes, "Miss Cadenza doesn't like much help anyway."

Mrs. Hughes drew her eyes between Carson and Anna and unclasped her hands.

"I can plainly see I am out voted."

Anna smiled at Carson in appreciation. His relaxed eyebrows made him appear thoroughly satisfied with the outcome.

"It's settled then. Run along Anna, Lady Mary is waiting," Carson directed. Anna nodded and left the room.

As soon as she rounded the corner she put her hand to the wall. With the other she covered her eyes. She needed a moment to adjust to the surprise of Miss Cadenza's arrival. Anna resigned herself to never seeing the actress again. After the story Lord Quill told her, Anna was grateful she would never have to come face to face with her mama. Another encounter with Miss Cadenza would force Anna to explore feelings that were too raw for scrutiny.

Anna dropped her hands and squared her shoulders. She decided to avoid Miss Cadenza for as long as possible. She hurried up the stairs, but already her mind raced with thoughts.

Even after the unpleasant exchange in the dressing room, Anna never would have pinned Miss Cadenza as a woman of malicious nature. Perhaps, Anna had been around Bates too long, and had fallen victim to the assumption that everyone she cared about lived by a nearly perfect creed of honor. Despite her best efforts, Anna could not see Miss Cadenza's visit as anything but the act of a thoughtless, selfish being.

Anna reached the top of the stairs. With a deep inhale, she smoothed over her dress and firmed up her resolve. If she tried hard enough she could almost entirely avoid Regene Cadenza.


	17. Swept Away

_This chapter is the reason I wrote the story. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

As her chauffeur taxied Rosamund from Eaton Square to the bank, she pondered her last few weeks at Downton. Regene had recovered significantly and both staff and household had been treated to impromptu concerts each evening. Rosamund suspected trouble brewed because Anna Bates failed to attend the offered musical events. Though they never spoke openly about it Rosamund could tell Regene grew anxious to resolve the situation.

Whether right or wrong, Rosamund gave in to the urge and wrote Drake and Lord Quill about Regene's ultimate fate. Rosamund knew Jess would be upset at not seeing her friend one more time. What the Duke might do was anyone's guess.

Rosamund would have stayed at Downton in case either man showed up but a telegram from Mr. Blacklock on a business matter urged her back to London. She arrived a few days early to resolve a few Eaton Square domestic matters. Her empty abode, despite its flaws, was home and she considered her return to it in the near future.

The car stopped in front of the ugly bank building and the chauffeur let Rosamund out. She entered the building just as she had so many months ago when all of her trouble began. The large open office area buzzed with the sound of clicking typewriters and quiet chatter. Rosamund stepped inside and the noise faded. Accountants and bank workers left their desks and flocked around her.

"Lady Wolfe, it is so wonderful to see you," one man said and shook her hand vigorously.

"We wanted the chance to thank you in person," another said. She looked between the two of them until a third man spoke.

"I can't tell you what your consideration and vision has done for me and my family."

"For all our families," yet another added.

Rosamund withdrew her hand and moved toward the elevator.

"Yes. I'm sure," she said, without the slightest clue what any of them were talking about. She stepped into the elevator and turned to find herself loudly applauded. Bewilderment over took her.

She hurried up to Mr. Blacklock's office, hoping to avoid another string of encounters with strangely grateful bank workers.

"Lady Wolfe!" Mr. Blacklock's receptionist stood. "You are a dear! An absolute dear."

"Thank you, but, could you tell me… Why is everyone so excited?"

The receptionist glanced at her sidelong with a smirk.

"You may not think you've done much, but Mr. Wolfe told us how unhappy you were with working conditions and wages here. He said you convinced him to do something about it, and bless you!" She took Rosamund's hand. "It's almost like when Mr. Painswick saw to things."

Rosamund felt more than a little guilt for completely neglecting the bank after Marmaduke died.

"He is expecting you. You may go in," the receptionist said.

Rosamund nodded and then wiggled free of another grateful pawing.

When she entered his office Mr. Blacklock stood and visibly swallowed. They made eye contact and she prepared herself for an unpleasant encounter. He ran a shaking hand over his head.

"Lady Wolfe, please come in. I am sorry to disturb you." He looked up at her from under humble eyes and then gestured to the chair. Rosamund slowly sat studying his changed behavior with awe. He pulled several sheets of papers from his desk drawer.

"I just need you to sign these." He pushed the stack across to her. "Mr. Wolfe instructed me to seek your written approval with any changes to your holdings if he was unavailable."

Rosamund took the papers from him and read them. The legal jargon went completely over her head.

"What is this exactly?"

Mr. Blacklock regarded her from across the desk. His entire body quivered.

"I do beg your forgiveness. I forgot to explain." Mr. Blacklock pointed to the first sheet of paper. "This is to set up the permanent account for the Eaton Square household expenses, which, you know Mr. Wolfe planned to be self-sustaining. As long as gold is in demand that is."

Mr. Blacklock chuckled and Rosamund narrowed her eyes at him. The stout laughter abruptly stopped. Mr. Blacklock's small eyes darted back down to the page.

"And, these, of course," he flipped pages, "are all the deeds and titles for the country house Mr. Wolfe purchased for you. He insisted it all be in your name."

Rosamund closed her eyes and put her fingers to the bridge of her nose.

"The country house?"

"For your summers. The one close to Downton. He did say it was a surprise but I assumed he had told you."

Rosamund opened her eyes to see all the color drain from Mr. Blacklock's face.

"Dear me, no!" He ran his hand over his head once again. "Please don't tell me I ruined the surprise. I don't need another black eye."

Rosamund skewed her head to one side.

"Black eye?"

"I made some rather inappropriate remarks to Mr. Wolfe about you. Believe me, I will not make that mistake again." The poor man lifted his hand and fingered the flesh beneath his eye as if it were still tender.

"And, my apologies to you, Lady Wolfe, for the abominable way I behaved."

Rosamund nearly laughed.

She quickly signed the papers and put the deed to her new house in the country into her purse. She wanted to investigate that surprise fully but she was so upset by kindness of Drake that she had to push it aside until she felt emotionally strong enough. On a whim she decided to stop by George Murray's office.

She found the Crawley family lawyer sitting behind his desk swallowed up by stacks of papers.

"Lady Wolfe," he stood and greeted her. "What brings you here?"

"You have had dealings with my husband?"

Mr. Murray nodded and Rosamund sat down.

"Tell me everything."

* * *

Rosamund boarded the train back to Downton with her head ringing over all kinds of facts. Murray unloaded on her and the full extent of Drake's affection became clear. Not only had he made Eaton Square hers forever, not only had he purchased a house for her in the country, and untangled a mess with bank workers nearly going on strike, his influence reached even further.

Rosamund left Murray's office with the discovery every cent of her fortune was completely and fully hers. Drake had put nothing in his own name and somehow he convinced the bank board to agree. He had matched her every donation to charity with his own, sorted out some staff dispute at Eaton Square over the summer, and demoted Mr. Blacklock to the joy of all.

The most shocking of his business dealings had to do with the Duke of Ellsmere. In exchange for business advice, he arranged with the Duke to have Rosamund invited to a royal dinner at the palace.

Rosamund shook her head. Dinner with the Queen. Even her mama would marvel at that.

Rosamund pushed through the crowded passenger car until she reached her private compartment. She sat completely motionless on the plush seat but her mind raced.

"Stupid woman." She cursed her reflection in the window.

She loved her husband. How she loved him! She had been too afraid, too proud, and too stupid to tell him when she had the chance. She assumed Drake had no sense of romance, and now here she was absolutely astounded and swept away by his actions.

"Excuse me, My Lady," the porter interrupted her thoughts. "We are overbooked and I wonder if you would share your box with a gentleman or two?"

Rosamund narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine," she grumbled.

The porter bowed and then she heard commotion in the hallway.

"This way, sir," the porter said.

Rosamund looked out the window, annoyed at the man who intruded on her private compartment and thoughts. He pushed his baggage on the overhead shelf and stepped on her foot.

"Ouch." She glared up at him.

"I'm sorry." He looked down.

"Drake?" Her heart pounded.

"Roz? What are you...?"

They stared at each other. Drake put his hand to the back of his neck.

"I thought you were in America."

"I was." He dropped his hand and sat next to her. "I came back."

Her breathing grew shallow.

"Where is Jess?"

Drake's eyes swept over every part of her face.

"We saw Edith in town. They went ahead to Downton. That is where I'm going now."

Rosamund inched closer to him and did not break eye contact.

"Did you come back for Regene?"

"Jess and I were already on our way back. My mother received your letter about Regene's illness and sent a telegram to us on the boat."

Drake pulled an envelope from his pocket. He gave it to Rosamund but she hesitated to take it. She thought if she could keep his eyes for a few more seconds he might kiss her. She wanted him to, badly.

She looked at the envelope and recognized Regene's handwriting. Rosamund unfolded the single sheet of paper.

"Regene sent that to me all the way to America. My mother agreed with her."

The unfolded letter contained only two words.

_You fool_.

"You were right. I overreacted. I said some cruel things. Will you forgive-"

Rosamund brought her lips to his. Drake kissed her back passionately. He placed one hand on her waist and his other touched her neck. She drew him closer, finally able to express her desire for him.

The kiss was made all the sweeter by the knowledge she just gained of his goodness and generosity. She trailed her fingers up his neck and to his hair. He deepened the kiss. Rosamund needed to breathe but she did not want to let him go. They were finally forced to part for air. Drake did not let go of her waist.

"I love you. I should have said before," Rosamund told him.

Drake kissed her again, slowly. After the soft kiss Drake loosened his hold on her waist, but his forehead touched hers.

"I came to your room."

"I wanted you to stay."

"Why didn't you say something? I didn't think you wanted me. I left because I didn't think you wanted me."

Rosamund kissed him just to make sure he clearly understood that was not the case. When they parted she suddenly felt the eyes of passerby's outside peering in on them. Drake must have seen the gawking stares because he pulled down the shade.

"I never meant to hurt you by not telling you about Jess."

"I've always been overly protective."

Rosamund grinned.

"Indeed. Mr. Blacklock's black eye says as much."

"I had to defend your honor."

"I'm flattered."

"Flattered enough to postpone our trip to Downton until tomorrow?"

Rosamund suppressed a smile and then detangled herself from his arms. She stood up and walked to the door.

"I won't tell if you won't." She exited the compartment. Rosamund fought the undignified urge to skip down the hall like a giddy teenager.

Drake retrieved the luggage and within moments they stood together on the train platform. Rosamund watched as the train pulled away without them. Drake took her hand. They ordered a car to take them to Eaton Square.

* * *

Anna listened to the chatter of O'Brien, Jimmy, Daisy and a few of the other staff members in the servant's hall as she worked to mend a dress. She nearly completed sewing up the seam when Mrs. Hughes walked in. Anna glanced up. If she had not been so focused on her task she might have noticed the strange look on the housekeeper's face.

Anna heard rather than saw O'Brien, Jimmy, and Daisy jump to their feet. Anna turned to head to see what all the commotion was about. Regene Cadenza appeared behind Mrs. Hughes. Anna dropped her mending and stumbled to her feet. She felt the weight of Miss Cadenza's eyes on her.

"I am sorry to disturb you," Miss Cadenza said.

"Miss Cadenza is going to the market," Mrs. Hughes explained.

"Lady Mary suggested one of you, perhaps, Anna…" Miss Cadenza looked to Anna, but Anna averted her eyes. "Could show me the way?"

"She would be delighted. Wouldn't you, Anna?" Mrs. Hughes looked down her nose. Anna fought the urge to glare in return.

"I have several unfinished chores. I'm sure Miss Jess or another-" Anna began but Miss Cadenza interrupted.

"Jess is busy. Lady Mary thought you could serve me best."

Miss Cadenza's immovable determination came across in her eyes. Anna wanted to argue with her ardently.

"Of course Anna will go. I will have someone finish your chores," Mrs. Hughes said.

With a frown and a reluctant nod Anna moved out from behind the table.

"That was an excellent concert last night, Miss Cadenza," Jimmy piped up brightly, "Better than seeing a Douglas Fairbanks picture."

Mrs. Hughes and O'Brien both eyed Jimmy with contempt. Daisy stepped on his foot underneath the table.

"What? Can't I just tell her?" He looked innocently at Miss Cadenza.

"Thank you, Jimmy, a compliment indeed. I do wish Mr. and Mrs. Bates could have attended."

Anna glared at the actress, pursed her lips, and retrieved her coat and hat from the hook in the hallway.

"Shall we go?" She asked, but she started toward the door before Miss Cadenza answered. Anna waited outside the servant's entrance until Miss Cadenza emerged. As soon as that impressive mop of hair came into view Anna started down the drive. Miss Cadenza's hand on her arm forced her to stay put.

"Anna, please."

Her touch was painfully tender but only lasted a few seconds. Anna pulled her arm away. She focused on the road ahead.

"I've hurt you." Miss Cadenza let the words linger in the air.

Anna's eyes stung with tears.

"That is the last thing I wanted to do."

Anna looked up at the sky and then back down the road.

"You won't be at Downton forever. Let's just get through this."

Anna started down the road. She walked quickly, but to her annoyance she found she had to slow her pace. Miss Cadenza seemed in no hurry to get to the market. Anna disliked the slow stroll but Anna easily stayed ahead of Miss Cadenza. Proper or not, Anna wanted to avoid more conversation.

The village was around the next corner but Anna was too focused on her distaste of the whole situation to pay attention to where she was going. She stubbed her toe on a large rock and tripped. She skidded across the ground and scraped her hand. Her pride was injured worse than any part of her body.

Miss Cadenza's hands gripped Anna's arms and directed her to a nearby bench. The actress sat next to her. Anna examined her hand and brushed away the dirt.

"It doesn't look to bad," Miss Cadenza said.

Anna inhaled deeply to show her annoyance.

"You don't have to be nice to me. I know you find it painful."

Miss Cadenza brushed off some of the dirt along the fabric of Anna's dress.

"But I realize now, it's not as painful as having you hate me."

Anna had enough. She shook her head and then finally turned to look at Miss Cadenza.

"I don't hate you. I don't know you. Why won't you let me?"

Miss Cadenza's porcelain skin took on a look of grief and sadness. Anna turned away.

"It's funny, Anna," Miss Cadenza began, with her hands neatly folded in her lap. "I feel I know you better than any person I've ever met."

Anna scoffed.

"Really? Do you?" She spoke the words like a challenge which she knew was improper but the audacity of the woman's claim exasperated her.

"I knew you were someone's sunshine girl. I just didn't realize you were mine." Miss Cadenza lowered her eyes. "Please forgive me for that day in my dressing room. Can we begin again?"

Anna relaxed her shoulders.

"I suppose, but I don't expect much to come of it."

"Not much, Anna, but enough. At least for me."

The answer came so quickly and with such assurance Anna stared. Miss Cadenza was a mystery. Anna felt even if she spent a lifetime with her mama she would never fully understand her.

"You should know, I went to see the Duke of Ellsmere. I declined the inheritance."

Miss Cadenza tilted her head but made no comment.

"He told me how you met, and what happened," Anna continued.

Miss Cadenza closed her eyes briefly and then opened them slowly.

"It is a burden to you. That is the only regret I have."

"He still loves you," Anna pointed out. She was curious to see how Miss Cadenza might react to that bit of news.

The actress stood and turned to the village.

"Take me to this market of yours. I really do need to buy some things."

"The things Lady Mary said only I could show you?" Anna gave her a sidelong glance. Miss Cadenza beamed at her and they resumed their walk.

"A necessary fabrication," she said with a wave of her hand.

Anna spent the next few hours shopping with her mama. At the time she did not realize how that wonderful, simple experience would remain vivid in her memory for the rest of her life. She only knew Miss Cadenza's quirky, off beat sense of humor and joy infected all the shoppers and merchants they encountered.

In one shop, Anna looked down over the glass display box to a beautiful antique brooch. She eyed the piece of jewelry but Miss Cadenza moved out of the shop and onto the next. Anna always looked at antique brooches ever since seeing Lady Mary's collection. Once, in a moment of impulsiveness for which she continued to feel guilty, she picked up one of Lady Mary's brooches and pinned it to her uniform. She looked at herself in the mirror for only a few seconds before carefully placing the jewel back where it belonged.

Ever since that day Anna promised herself that she would have a brooch. Not one like any of Lady Mary's, but a simple, classy decoration fit for a Ladies Maid. Anna smiled to herself. Perhaps, with the money she decided to accept from the Duke for the hotel Mr. Bates might find enough left to purchase such a trinket.

Until then Anna left the brooches below the glass and followed Miss Cadenza out the door.

When they finally started on the road back to Downton the sun dropped toward the horizon, casting purple and pink streaks over the late summer sky.

"Thank you for giving me today." The actress insisted on carrying her own package which consisted of two modest brown boxes.

"I hope it was enough," Anna started but Miss Cadenza put her hand on her arm.

"Dear Anna. I wish I could give you something in return."

Anna stopped and the action caused Miss Cadenza to stop as well. With her courage rallied, Anna squared her shoulders.

"You have, mama. You gave me life."

Miss Cadenza suddenly looked weak. Anna stepped closer in case the actress needed some physical support.

"I don't think it's possible to give more than that, do you?"

Anna tilted her head and saw a few tears fall over the high cheekbones of the actress.

"Lady Mary. Lady Rosamund. Lady Grantham. I've heard them all praise you but none of them see what I see." Miss Cadenza's face was shadowed by the clouds of dusk but her eyes sparkled.

"You are good, Anna. A simple word that few are ever worthy of. They are the true kings and queens among us."

Anna fidgeted to help fend off emotions. She swiped the packages away from Miss Cadenza. Anna felt more comfortable now that she carried the parcels. A contented silence swept over them and side by side they resumed the journey back to Downton.


	18. Someone Wise

_Only one chapter left!_

* * *

Rosamund woke to the warmth of an arm draped over her waist. She smiled into the pillow. Drake stirred beside her. He withdrew his arm, kissed her shoulder, and whispered in her ear.

"I suppose this means I am _obligated_ to dine with your mother from now on."

Rosamund giggled and looked up at him. He kissed her.

With much reluctance the two of them got out of bed and prepared to meet the morning train back to Downton. Rosamund hoped that the train ride plus the car ride to Downton would provide sufficient time for her to wipe the tell-tale smile from her lips.

As the car pulled up to Downton, Drake stole a kiss from her in the backseat under the eyes of the chauffeur. Rosamund gave in, knowing full well Violet would instantly see what had transpired. She dreaded the gloating that would certainly follow the moment Violet laid eyes on her.

"What's wrong?" Drake asked, as he kissed her hand.

"You will learn, darling, mama has a very obnoxious way of always being right about everything."

"Not everything," Drake said with a sparkle in his dark eyes.

"Yes. Everything."

Drake regarded her with disbelief.

"It's ridiculous really. Just wait until it happens to you," Rosamund warned.

"You know, I kind of like her. She came to see me at the factory. She told me I was in love with you before I even knew it," Drake mused.

"See! It happened to you already."

The car stopped in front of the main Downton entrance.

"Mama is so unbelievable," Rosamund said as the chauffeur opened the door. Drake helped Rosamund out, and then let go of her hand so he could scoop Jess up in a hug. Beyond Jess, Rosamund saw Cora and Robert waiting to greet them, but thankfully no Violet. After Drake and Jess parted the teenager looked at Rosamund.

"Americans," Rosamund said. Drake gave her a playful push toward Jess.

"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em."

Rosamund had no choice but to give Jess a hug, although, she was grateful for Drake's teasing because it made it look to Cora and Robert that she was forced into the hug. They most likely had no suspicion that Rosamund full well planned on hugging the teenager despite her reservations.

"Oh, Rosamund, you missed such a lovely concert by Regene last night," Jess said. Rosamund walked with her arm in arm up to Cora and Robert.

"Where is Regene?" She asked as she exchanged polite, society kisses with her brother and sister-in-law.

"Anna took her down to the village, I think. She wanted to buy some things," Cora replied.

Rosamund lifted her eyebrows, and hoped that progress had been made between the maid and her mama since last she saw them.

"How was your trip to America?" Rosamund asked Jess as all of them migrated into the house.

"It was lovely, except you weren't there. And grandmother wants to meet you," Jess answered.

"Speaking of grannies, mama is joining us for dinner," Robert interjected.

Drake took Rosamund's free hand and gave her a look.

"Naturally," he said.

Rosamund suppressed a smile, and Cora tilted her head.

"I am sure you won't hear the end of it," Cora whispered. "But may I say, congratulations." Cora squeezed Rosamund's shoulder and then started up the stairs with Robert. Drake let go of Rosamund's hand and Jess followed him upstairs. Rosamund reached the first step, but stopped when she saw Mrs. Hughes traveling down the hall.

"Oh, Mrs. Hughes," she rounded the stairs and stopped the housekeeper in her hurried bustle through the house.

"Yes, My Lady?"

Rosamund hesitated a second longer than she probably should have.

"You needn't worry about the spare guest bed."

To Mrs. Hughes credit, she managed to completely suppress any surprise she might have felt.

"Very good, My Lady."

Rosamund thought she detected a hint of something, and perhaps because she had spent so much time around rogues like Drake and Regene she decided to be somewhat daring.

"Very good, indeed."

Mrs. Hughes' mouth dropped but she recovered quickly. A small grin pulled at Mrs. Hughes' lips and Rosamund beamed at her. Rosamund picked up her skirts and ascended the stairs.

* * *

Rosamund finished dressing for dinner and had just dismissed her maid when she heard a tap at her bedroom door. On her maid's way out Drake stepped into the room. He stood behind the chair as Rosamund looked herself over in the mirror. She pulled on a bracelet and then lightly touched her hair to ensure it was in place. Drake leaned over the chair and put his cheek close to hers.

"You must be some kind of sorceress because you get more beautiful by the day." He put his hands on her shoulders.

"You're just saying that because you want me to kiss you before we go down."

Drake grinned and then backed away. Rosamund was a little disappointed that he did not act on her words.

"Lady Rosamund, I would never be so bold."

She turned and rolled her eyes at him.

"And here I thought you were under my spell." She stood and started for the door but Drake stopped her with a kiss. He never did what she wanted him to when she wanted him to but that made her love him all the more. A knock at the door interrupted them.

"Come in," Rosamund said. Drake unwrapped his arms from around her and retreated to a respectable distance.

Jess entered the bedroom. The teenager showed no sign of surprise at finding her papa already there.

"Before we go down I just wanted to ask…" Jess looked to her papa. He lifted his chin and encouraged her to continue. Rosamund glanced between the two of them and wondered what they were up to.

"Since father told me about," Jess momentarily cast her eyes downward, "Regene… I was wondering, do you think we could do something for her? Something special, I mean. You know, with once in a lifetime kind of excitement. Like a trip around the world or a wedding."

Rosamund beamed, crossed the room, and took Jess by the hands.

"I think that is a lovely idea," she said, "Did you have something in mind?"

"I was hoping you could help me come up with something," Jess replied. Rosamund wrapped her arm around the teenagers shoulder and then looked to Drake.

"I am sure between the three of us we can dream up something exquisite." Rosamund hugged Jess and the teenager beamed at the two of them.

"I am so glad father grew a brain so we could come back." Jess giggled and then exited the room.

"Hey!" Drake called after her, but she was already gone. Rosamund took Drake's arm and followed her.

"I meant to tell you, but your charms kept distracting me yesterday," he began with a look that made Rosamund flush. "Lord Quill was in London, so I doubt he received your letter about Regene until recently."

"What do you think he will do when he reads it?" Rosamund questioned, as they stepped into the hallway.

"I know if it was us in that situation, I wouldn't waste one second out of your company," Drake replied. They arrived at the grand staircase.

"You wouldn't anyway."

When they reached the base of the stairs, Rosamund met the smug, superior eyes of her mama. Violet stood in the middle of the great hall with both hands directly over her cane, which she planted directly in the center of the space before her.

"Here we go," Rosamund sighed as Drake left her side to greet Violet.

"Hello, mother, it's nice to see you again. May I call you mother?" Drake boldly removed one of Violet's hands from the cane and bowed as he lifted her fingers toward him. Rosamund subdued the laugh that threatened to escape at the sight of her mama's un-amused expression.

"I should tell you, Mr. Wolfe, while some in this family are charmed by impertinence," she looked pointedly at Rosamund. "I am immune."

Violet pulled her hand out of Drake's grasp.

"Oh, Granny," Mary said from down the hallway, "Do be nice to my new uncle."

"Thank you," Drake said.

Mary nodded once. Violet smirked.

"Well? Are you going to take me in?" She tapped her cane. Drake quickly obeyed by offering Violet his arm. Rosamund trailed behind them. She wondered how long her mama could resist parading her triumph.

For dinner Cora placed Rosamund next to Regene with Robert on the other side in the middle of the table. Cora sat across from him in between Jess and Drake. Violet, Mary, and Edith rounded out the rest of the table.

Dinner progressed with pleasant conversation until Cora started a new subject.

"I hope you found what you needed in our village," Lady Grantham said to Regene. The actress had been typically quiet at the table, but with the turn of conversation she brightened.

"Oh yes, it was very much what I needed." Though the others did not notice, Rosamund saw Regene glow with the memory.

"But then, you are acquainted with country villages," Violet added, and looked across the table at the actress. Rosamund stiffened and exchanged a glance with Drake.

"How is that?" Edith asked with innocence, but Rosamund gave her a displeased stare anyway. Edith wrinkled her nose, in obvious confusion as to what she had done wrong.

"Miss Cadenza was here before. I remember your grandpapa mentioning her to me long ago. Of course I didn't realize until lately, because she changed her name," Violet explained.

In that moment, Rosamund suspected the secret truth had been uncovered or at least enough of it for Violet to know scandal lurked nearby.

"Really, what was your name?" Edith asked.

Had Rosamund been sitting closer to Edith, her niece would have received and unpleasant kick to the shin under the table.

Everyone but Drake and Rosamund looked inquisitively at Regene. Violet's eyes fell on Regene with more superiority than curiosity. Regene looked down into her lap.

"What is in a name? It hardly matters. We all know her as Regene." Rosamund hoped to detour the conversation from its present course. Regene looked up to Rosamund and briefly touched her arm as if to say she appreciated the gesture.

"My name was Jean Dennison."

Rosamund glanced around the table and waited to see if the name sparked any reaction. Robert frowned.

"I remember a Miss Dennison. Wasn't she…." Robert suddenly stopped. He must have remembered the scandal that surrounded the name.

"Wasn't she what?" Mary asked.

Regene stood abruptly.

"I'm afraid I have intruded on your hospitality long enough."

Rosamund grabbed her wrist to prevent her from retreating.

"What is going on? Tell us Robert," Cora encouraged. Robert relaxed his shoulders and Rosamund could tell he was searching for the most delicate phrasing. Regene tried to step away but Rosamund did not let go.

"I just remember a bit of idle gossip about a Miss Dennison. You know how people are. I am sure there was nothing in it." Robert brushed over the topic and Rosamund loved him for it.

"Come Robert, there is no smoke without fire," Violet persisted.

"Really, mama!" Rosamund growled. The conceited look of self-satisfaction Violet wore sickened Rosamund.

"Lady Violet is right. I am subjecting you all to risk by staying."

She stepped away from the table but Rosamund held onto her.

"We have been on the brink of scandal before. You will allow Regene to say, won't you Robert?"

Her brother fidgeted in his seat.

"Of course," he answered, albeit reluctantly under the watchful gaze of Violet. Rosamund pulled on Regene's arm to get her to sit back down. The actress did not comply.

"That is kind," Regene said to Robert. She focused her attention on Jess, and looked extremely apologetic. "But before you decide I must tell you the facts."

Rosamund glanced at Violet, who looked positively giddy. Never before had Rosamund wanted to slap the smug expression off the face of her mama. In Rosamund's eyes exposing Regene in this way was uncharacteristically cruel of Violet.

"Regene, don't," Drake urged. The actress ignored him.

"When I was in London before I upset the gentry by falling in love with a nobleman. His family objected, as you might imagine, and forced us apart. We planned to run away together, and there was a scandal."

Edith, Mary and Jess all gasped. The three young women looked as stricken as if they just found out a beloved acquaintance had died. Rosamund let go of Regene's wrist. The actress stood motionless.

"You knew about this?" Cora asked Violet.

Violet inclined her chin.

"Oh my dear, I know everything about the gentry."

"Who was it you fell in love with?" Mary asked, recovering more quickly than the rest of the table. Rosamund braced herself for the answer.

"Me," a voice from the doorway said.

Everyone turned to the door. The Duke of Ellsmere boldly entered the room. He walked directly to Regene, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her fully on the mouth in front of everyone. Regene struggled in his arms and when he finally released her she gasped.

"Marry me, Regene, please marry me." Lord Quill cupped her cheek with his hand. She pulled away and nearly stumbled.

"Are you mad!?"

"If I told you the Dowager Countess gives her blessing, then would you marry me?"

Rosamund inhaled rapidly and nearly choked. She looked to the still gloating Violet.

"Mama?"

Violet proudly lifted her chin.

"Lord Quill came to see me. Of course, I already knew the whole story, and I do mean _everything_. He thought the only way you might agree is with my approval." Violet inclined her head toward Regene.

"You mean you don't object?" Regene asked, with disbelief permeating her entire visage.

"Lady Quill was a pointy nosed, malicious little woman. To this day I would do anything that might thwart her," Violet admitted.

"You are just a hopeless romantic, Granny," Mary stated, and Edith chuckled.

"There, Regene. You mustn't say no," Lord Quill reached for her.

"But, there is something you don't-"

Lord Quill silenced her by putting his fingers to her lips. The Duke shook his head, and Rosamund saw a look pass between them that told Regene he knew of her illness. Rosamund watched tears form in Regene's eyes, and only when one of them fell did Lord Quill removed his fingers from her lips.

"Yes, Oliver. Yes, I will marry you." Her emotional whisper barely carried across the table.

"As you English say, jolly good show," Drake said and clapped. Everyone around the table followed his lead and applauded save for Violet, who stared at each family member as if they had grown an extra head.

Regene left Lord Quill and rounded the table until she reached Violet.

"You dear, sweet woman," she said and kissed Violet on the cheek. "Just like your daughter." Regene glanced at Rosamund with a kind smile.

Violet threw up her hands and waived the actress away.

"You are entitled to flatter, but don't abuse the privilege," Violet stated then turned to the Duke. "Of course I told Lord Quill a small wedding here at Downton would be appropriate."

Cora exchanged a looked with Robert.

"With your permission," Lord Quill said. Robert shook his head.

"I am so befuddled as to what just happened I'm sure I'd agree to anything."

"You've been awfully quiet Jess," Rosamund said. She had been watching the girl through entire conversation, but she had yet to determine how Jess felt. "What do you say to all this?"

The table grew strangely quiet as everyone turned to hear Jess' response. The teenager looked at Regene, who beamed brightly, then to Lord Quill.

"Can I be a bridesmaid?"

The comment caused gentle laughter to ignite around the table.

"That's the only way I would have it," Regene replied.

"And Lady Rosamund and I will make it special for you," Jess added. Rosamund pretended to be surprised.

"It's seems I've been volunteered."

The pleasant chuckles were interrupted by the sound of the butler clearing his throat. Until then, Rosamund forgot he was even in the room. Poor Carson looked more uptight than usual.

"Should I serve dessert now, My Lord?"

"Yes, yes, please," Robert replied.

"And, an extra place for His Excellency?" Carson continued, with his back ramrod straight. Rosamund knew by his tone he was completely out of sorts about the whole situation.

"Oh, yes, forgive my manners. Won't you join us, Oliver?" Robert asked.

"I must beg the forgiveness. I am afraid I burst in on your family dinner quite unannounced."

Carson started to leave the room and Rosamund saw Regene discreetly stop him as she came back around the table.

"Mr. Carson, might you allow Lord Quill and I to announce the engagement to the staff?" Rosamund heard Regene whisper.

"A strange request," Carson stiffened, "but I don't see why not."

He hurried out the door and Regene returned to her seat. After a few moments Carson returned with an extra chair, and the conversation resumed. Rosamund felt and electric vibe in the air from the excitement of all that had transpired. She hoped downstairs Anna would feel the same happiness for her parents that the Crawley family seemed to.

When everyone retired to the drawing room Rosamund observed Regene and Lord Quill sneak away to the servant's entrance. She was too busy watching them, and mentally wishing them luck, that she failed to notice her mama step to her side. Violet opened her mouth to say something, but Rosamund cut her off before the words _I told you so_ burst forth.

"I am surprised at you, mama. Condoning a relationship like that." Rosamund inclined her head in the direction Regene and Lord Quill disappeared to.

"Someone wise once said one shouldn't meddle with matters of the heart," Violet replied. "Oh, I do believe that was me."

Rosamund folded her arms and shook her head.

"You just can't help yourself, can you? Must you always be right?"

"It's a gift, Rosamund. Maybe someday I will teach it to you." Violet tilted her head.

"No, thank you. I don't want to give you something else to gloat about."

Rosamund escorted her mama into the dining room, and they continued their playful banter for the rest of the evening.

* * *

The last two people in the world Anna expected to see walk into the servants hall together did exactly that. Thomas nearly spilled his water glass across the table because he rose to his feet so quickly upon seeing the Duke of Ellsmere. Anna and Mr. Bates stood, although not as quickly. Anna felt her heart skip a beat when she noticed Lord Quill held the hand of her mama.

"Sorry to interrupt," Lord Quill began. He looked directly at Anna. "We wanted to tell you personally. There is to be a small wedding at Downton. I am marrying Miss Cadenza."

"You can't be serious?" O'Brien spat, and received a death glare from Mrs. Hughes.

"I know it is unusual," Lord Quill continued.

"To put it delicately," Anna heard O'Brien mumble to herself.

"But I do love Miss Cadenza. We hope that you will all attend."

The force of the announcement hit Anna like a bolt of lightning. She found Bates helping her to her chair, and a Mrs. Hughes rushed to her side.

"Are you alright, Anna?"

"Yes, just a little dizzy," she replied. She looked at Miss Cadenza and the Duke, and lifted to her feet.

"Please forgive me," she said with a bow. Both of them seemed at a loss as to how to react. "I would love to attend, as I'm sure we all would."

Miss Cadenza beamed and Anna feared she might walk over for an embrace. Lord Quill physically held her back. His expression wavered between pain and delight.

"Until then," the Duke said and pulled Miss Cadenza away.

Once they had vanished up the stairs O'Brien turned her small, dark eyes on Anna.

"They seem to have taken a shine to you."

"Jealous?" Mr. Bates asked. The question sufficiently shut O'Brien up.

"Of all the things I've ever heard in this household, that is the most shocking," Mrs. Hughes admitted, more to herself than anyone else.

"You have no idea," Anna mumbled.

She and her husband exchanged glances. Anna hoped O'Brien did not notice.


	19. To Do With Love

_Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! It's been fun. I hope you enjoyed :)_

* * *

Anna tromped down the dusty road to Downton and she came across Lord Quill and Miss Cadenza under the shade of a large tree. Miss Cadenza sat with a frilly umbrella over her right shoulder, and Lord Quill stood next to her. He bent slightly over her with his foot on the bench.

Anna wanted to pass by unnoticed but from the way they watched her approach, she knew the meeting had been contrived. The Duke removed his foot from the bench and held out his hand. Anna carried a basket full of groceries, and he pulled her toward them by the wicker handle.

"We've been discussing the wedding," Lord Quill informed. Anna only nodded. She never dreamed she could be so uncomfortable in the presence of her own parents.

"And what to do about certain…." Regene looked at Anna, "logistics."

"If I could have my way I would announce you as my heir at the wedding and involve you as a daughter should be," Lord Quill stated. Anna took a step back.

"Oh, no, Excellency, you mustn't do that." Anna attempted a smile but she was too nervous to carry one out.

"Anna, please, when we are alone, call me Oliver, papa or, at very least, Lord Quill."

Anna winced as if carrying out his wishes might cause her physical pain. Regene put her hand on the bench.

"Anna, please sit down," she said kindly. Anna knew she should resist but her mama's warm eyes enticed her to the seat. She placed the basket on her lap.

"Once we are married you technically become the heir to Cloveshire, and a Duchess," Lord Quill stated. Regene gave him a look and then turned to Anna.

"We want you to have it but we realize what difficulties that might cause for you, especially after we are gone..." The actress seemed to lose her voice.

Lord Quill moved behind the bench and put his hand on Regene's shoulder.

"But you could accept the fortune and title under a different name, the name your mama gave you," Lord Quill finished for Regene.

"This is all so hard for me to believe," Anna replied. Regene reached and put her hand on the Duke's.

"It is also our favorite wish that you and Mr. Bates come stay with us at Cloveshire. Not as staff, although if you wish us to say that we will. We want you as our guests. You can stay in the cottage, really no different than your home here," Lord Quill said.

Anna regarded both of them with eye wide and heart pounded. She felt like she was about to explode with anxiety over what to do. She looked up and saw her parents watching her expectantly. She knew in that moment they would do anything she wished.

"I will have to think about this, and discuss it with Mr. Bates." Anna swallowed. Her parents both withdrew their eyes.

"Yes, of course," Lord Quill replied. He withdrew his hand from Miss Cadenza's shoulder.

"Before I forget," Regene unpinned something from her dress and held out her hand. "This was my great grandmother's, passed down for generations. I want you to have it now."

Anna held out her hand, and looked down to see a beautiful, though modest, silver rimmed brooch.

"I noticed you admiring them in the shop that day."

Anna wrapped her fingers around the jewelry.

"I see how it might have been for us as a family. It is painful thought," Anna managed to choke out.

Regene averted her gaze. Lord Quill bent to one knee behind the bench so he could face Anna at eye level.

"That is why we have to take advantage of time now." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Time is precious, Anna. Please, bare that in mind as you make your decision."

Anna inhaled, clutched the brooch to her chest, and then stood up. She bowed to Lord Quill and then hurried back to Downton with her heart full and her mind racing.

* * *

Rosamund knocked on Mary's door and was given permission to enter. She did so and closed the door behind her out of habit. Anna stood near the bed, gathering up the clothes Mary had just changed out of. Her niece was prepared for the wedding so Rosamund could carry out her mission.

"Regene is ready for you, Anna, if Lady Mary is finished," Rosamund said.

"Yes, all ready," Mary replied as she straightened her necklace and sleeves in the mirror.

"If I might have a word, My Lady," Anna said with her head low as she came out from around the bed.

"Yes, Anna?" Mary said half interestedly as she continued to put the finishing touches on her appearance. Rosamund narrowed her eyes. From Anna's tightened brow she could tell the maid had something important on her mind.

"Lord Quill and Miss Cadenza have asked Mr. Bates and I to come to Cloveshire after the wedding," Anna said quickly.

Rosamund tilted her head and waited for Mary's reaction, which she suspected might be rather explosive.

"For another short visit?" Mary questioned.

"No, My Lady. A permanent move," Anna replied meekly. Mary halted her movements and turned slowly away from the mirror. She shook her head at Rosamund then looked at Anna.

"Isn't that just like a Duke? Trying to steal the servants."

Anna dropped her shoulders and averted her eyes.

"Oh, no, Anna. Don't tell me you are considering it?" Mary's tone grew louder, and Rosamund could see temper bubbling up like fizz in a wine bottle.

"Mr. Bates and I have talked it over-" Anna started but Mary tossed her hands in the air.

"I don't believe this? I am surprised at you, Anna. You don't even know them. After years of service here... I thought we were friends?" Mary scolded, and her face became an impenetrable fortress of stone.

Rosamund regarded Mary with some distaste but little surprise. Her niece always had tendency to over-react, but Rosamund hated that poor Anna was on the other side of it this time.

"I don't want to leave Downton, Lady Mary, but-"

"But what? Then don't. I can't help feeling betrayed."

Rosamund stepped further into the room, so she was equal distance from both women.

"Mary, be quiet and listen for once in your life," Rosamund snapped, then turned her sharp eyes on the maid. "Anna, tell her."

Anna tilted her head and opened her mouth to object but Rosamund kept her gaze pinned on the maid. She moved her head and encouraged Anna to come out with the truth.

"Lord Quill and Miss Cadenza omitted a part of their story," Anna began slowly.

Rosamund took a step toward her and put her hand on the maid's arm. The action seemed to help rally Anna's courage.

"They had a child together, and," Anna looked at Mary as if she might receive a slap for her next words. "I am that child."

Mary narrowed her eyes and looked from Anna to Rosamund. Rosamund nodded once in confirmation. Mary put her hand to her forehead.

"Are you joking?" She said with a gasp. Anna moved her head slowly, almost apologetically, from one side to the other. Mary lowered her hand.

"If that's true, it means you outrank all of us."

"Hardly, My Lady. I know my place. I will never be much more than a maid," Anna said.

Rosamund pursed her lips together and took another step toward Anna.

"Lord Quill has offered to make Anna his heir. To give her the money, Cloveshire Castle, and once he has married Regene, the title as well," Rosamund told Mary, filling in the glaring omissions made by the much too humble Anna. Mary's mouth dropped open.

"In that case, I don't blame you for wanting to leave. I certainly would," Mary said with typical pragmatism.

"That is not why I want to go. I have the chance to know my parents, and I want to take it."

"But can't it wait? At least until Matthew Jr. is a little older?" Mary asked.

Again, Rosamund took it upon herself to fill in the missing facts.

"Regene is ill. She only has a year or so, so Anna must act now," Rosamund stated. The instant she finished speaking she regretted her words. The look of horror that washed across Anna's face told her she just made an incorrect assumption.

"She's dying?" Anna fell to the edge of the bed in a kind of bewildered daze. Rosamund went to the bed and sat beside her. She put her hand on Anna's arm.

"I am so sorry, my dear. I thought you knew," Rosamund said.

Anna shook her head, and a strange laugh escaped her lips.

"But it makes perfect sense. Why she didn't want me close to her. Why she said it was too painful," Anna said, but Rosamund only understood part of her words.

"Does Lord Quill know?" Mary questioned.

"Yes," Rosamund answered.

"I'm sorry, Lady Mary, but I must go," Anna finally said and lifted herself off the bed. Rosamund remained sitting, and Mary took Anna's hands.

"Yes. I think you must."

Anna sighed and cast her eyes to the floor.

"But I don't have to like it," Mary teased.

"I am sure His Excellency will allow you to visit, as often as you want," Rosamund suggested to Mary.

"Well, there is one benefit to consider," Mary mused, with a lifted eyebrow. Rosamund stood up and put her hands on Anna's shoulders.

"Now I think you better go to your mama," Rosamund suggested. Anna nodded and left the two of them alone in Mary's room.

"Do you think Granny knows?" Mary questioned.

Rosamund smirked at her niece.

"Mama knows everything."

Mary put a hand on her hip.

"I am surprised she supports this marriage."

Rosamund moved to the door and waited for Mary to join her.

"Since she knows everything, she knows that Lord Quill and Regene are good people. They deserve some happiness," Rosamund explained.

"Goodness, Aunt," Mary retorted, "There seems to be a strange amount of tolerance infecting our family lately."

"It's the changing times, Mary."

Mary lifted her eyebrows but did not comment.

The two of them walked down the stair together and entered the great hall which had been decorated for the wedding.

Mary parted from Rosamund to sit by her parents who were at the other end of the row from Drake. Rosamund sat on the other side of her husband, next to her mama. The only others in attendance were the servants from downstairs.

"This is a sad turnout, and at that it's more then you had at your wedding," Violet scolded.

"Yes, mama," Rosamund sighed, determined not to let anything interfere with her pleasant mood.

"But at least Lord Quill announced his marriage formally, instead of treating it like some misplaced bid at the auction house," Violet continued. Rosamund rolled her shoulders back and turned to Drake.

"That is mama's ways of saying she wants us to have a formal wedding so she can attend," Rosamund informed him.

"Have you be talking to my mother?" Drake leaned over Rosamund to face Violet.

"I wouldn't put it past her," Rosamund replied. Violet did a double take and then pressed her lips into a thin line.

"Poor Mary," Violet changed the subject, "It's such a travesty to lose ones favorite maid."

"How on earth did you know about that?" Rosamund huffed at her mama.

"Rosamund-"

"I know, I know. You know everything. But, really, mama, Lord Quill told you didn't he?" Rosamund eyed Violet knowingly.

"You can find out almost anything by just listening," Violet admitted and Rosamund leaned smugly into the church pew.

"But, Rosamund, I wonder, did you receive any letters on the subject of this wedding from your general acquaintances?" Violet looked over her shoulder as if one of the persons in question might walk in the door at any moment.

"Only a few, but I flatly ignored them."

"You did?" Violet's eyebrows shot upward.

"Yes, mama. Didn't you?"

"I wrote them all back," Violet announced. Rosamund leaned closer.

"What on earth did you say?"

"Now, let me see. Lady Dartmoth asked what I was thinking, supporting such a wedding, so I wrote back and told her the concepts that pass through my mind would tax the capacity of her abilities."

Rosamund concealed a giggle.

"Mama, you didn't."

"And Lord Westbrook, wrote to tell me of the recklessness of my support," Violet continued.

"What did you reply to him?" Rosamund asked.

"I told him his ten dollar hat never did conceal his five cent mind."

Rosamund grinned. She never did know where her mama came up with such things.

"I was rather taken aback by a scolding from that middle class Millheart family. So I replied that if I wanted their opinion I would give it to them."

Rosamund shook her head.

"Perhaps I should have you compose a reply to the letters I received," Rosamund mused.

"As a general rule most of my friends either didn't care, or were put at ease when I assured them no scandal existed," Violet said. She looked to the front as the Vicar approached the alter.

"Let's hope they believed you," Rosamund whispered. As soon as she finished speaking the Vicar signaled everyone to rise, and the wedding commenced.

* * *

By the following spring Regene Cadenza was gone. Rosamund stood beside Drake under the cover of a large black umbrella. Rain seemed appropriate for the day at the gravesite on the grounds of Cloveshire. Rosamund looked at the faces but unlike the gloomy clouds overhead there seemed to be a strange peace amongst the attendees.

Rosamund did not know why she was surprised that so many people had travelled so far to come to Regene's funeral. The mixes of classes was extremely odd. Even in death Regene had a talent for stirring the gentry out of their comfort zones and inviting in the meek. There were several faces among the gentry she recognized but many more she did not.

After the gravesite service concluded Rosamund watched as Mary went to Anna and embraced her.

"Do you think if I did that too it would look strange?" Jess tugged on Rosamund's sleeve as she asked. In just a few short months Jess had bloomed into the talk of London. Eaton Square was alive nearly every night with guests, mostly male visitors, eager to share some time with the young Miss Wolfe.

"Perhaps, but Anna will appreciate it," Rosamund replied. Jess took her own umbrella and crossed the cemetery to Anna. The Duke stood nearby, and Jess paid her respects to both of them.

"Oliver told me last night that Anna decided to accept the title under a different name," Drake whispered to Rosamund. She moved closer to him with her hands on his arm.

"That should horrify me but for some reason it makes me happy."

Drake held the umbrella steady, and the two of them watched strangers greet the Duke from across the grass.

"That is what Regene's mission. To touch people, to uplift them, whether through song, or her own inner strength," Drake said. Rosamund squeezed his arm. She often time forgot he was friends with the songstress before she was.

"She was never unkind to anyone. She reminded me of Sybil in that way. Anna is like that."

"Like you."

Rosamund scoffed.

"I may be a lot of things but utterly kind is not one of them."

"Not kind in the same way but you, your mother, your entire family... You have a surprising core of strength and uncompromising generosity."

"You needn't go on, husband. I'm already sleeping with you," Rosamund teased.

Drake's eyes widened.

"Did I mention surprising?"

She beamed at him.

"You know..." She leaned on his elbow. "Of all people, I never suspected Regene Cadenza could teach me something about life."

"What did she teach you?"

"I'm not sure how to put it into words but I think it has to do with love."

She turned back to the line of people waiting to see Lord Quill.

"How is he? You saw him last night?"

"Devastated, of course, but..." Drake rocked forward on his toes. "I think Regene prepared him and Anna."

"At least they had time to say goodbye."

Drake started to move toward Lord Quill and Rosamund walked through the rain beside him. They waited patiently for their turn and Rosamund shook her head with each story of Regene's compassion she overheard, mostly from the lower classes. When they reached Oliver, Drake handed Rosamund the umbrella and the two men hugged. Rosamund could tell that Drake was much more comfortable with the outward show of affection than Oliver.

The movement drew some gawking stares from the upper classes, and Rosamund glared at them. Drake stepped back and took the umbrella and Lord Quill took Rosamund's hand.

"Dear Lady Rosamund," he said and bowed.

"I am so sorry for your loss."

"Do you know how much my wife loved you? She told me she never had a better, wiser, or truer friend."

Rosamund was shocked, and the tender words from a man so overcome with grief brought a lump to her throat.

"I liked her very much," Rosamund delicately cleared her throat, "Not at first, mind you. At first I thought she was an uncouth ladybird after my husband."

Lord Quill laughed so loudly that he interrupted some of the hushed chatter surrounding them.

"The important thing is you changed your mind." The Duke gave her hand back as if it where some priceless gift.

"Much more than I expected. Certainly more than I wanted," Rosamund admitted. "I am pleased that you married her. That was a noble thing to do."

"It was she who did me a service," Lord Quill replied with tears forming but not falling.

"Let us know if we can do anything," Drake said quietly and ushered Rosamund with him to make way for the next person in line.

Rosamund searched for Jess and found her standing with Cora, Robert and Mary. Instead of approaching the family group, Drake led Rosamund to a small corner of the cemetery where Mr. Bates and Anna stood under a covered patio.

Mr. Bates leaned against the decorative stone wall but immediately lifted to his feet when he saw them approaching.

"Hello, Anna," Drake said, as he helped Rosamund under the shelter. He shook off the umbrella and stepped into the small enclosure.

"Mr. Wolfe, Lady Rosamund," Anna greeted.

Rosamund took her by the wrist.

"You are Lady Quill now. The Duchess of Ellsmere."

Anna dropped her head and a small exhale of air escaped her lips.

"Lady Grace Quill will not be making many appearances in society, I assure you."

"I always wondered, why the name Grace? Did Regene ever tell you?"

Rosamund thought she must have asked the wrong question, because Anna's eyes moistened.

"She said," Anna began and then took a moment to compose herself. "She told me she would rather have me, than what grace God might have given her in the next life. So I became her grace."

"I don't know much about God, Anna. But I do know a woman like Regene Cadenza does not belong in Hell. She is singing now with the angels."

Anna nodded and wiped away several tears that had escaped her red rimmed eyes. When Rosamund turned to look at Drake, he saw both her husband and Mr. Bates pretending not to flick away their own tears.

"What will you do now?" Drake asked Mr. Bates.

"We will stay here for a while until Lord Quill can stand on his own again, then..."

Anna walked over to him and he put his arm around her. She smiled.

"Then we are going to open a small hotel not far from here."

"Good for you," Drake told them. They exchanged pleased glances.

"Something more?" Rosamund questioned. She saw secrets passing between them.

"I'm not really sure this is the time, My Lady."

"Out with it Lady Quill," Rosamund ordered.

"Lord Quill is soon to be a grandpapa," she admitted. Rosamund beamed and lifted her chin as if she were the proud parent to be.

"That is wonderful, Anna," Rosamund said and exchanged polite kisses with the former maid. Drake shook Mr. Bates' hand enthusiastically.

"We haven't told anyone yet so please don't-" Anna began but Rosamund lifted her head.

"That secret is safe with me, among others." She winked at the maid. "Did you..."

Rosamund hesitated unsure if she should pry. She decided her curiosity would not let her leave well enough alone.

"Did you have a chance to tell Regene?"

Anna looked to Mr. Bates, and then back to Rosamund. She nodded with a half joyous, half heartbroken smile.

"I just wish she could have-"

"Be happy, Anna Bates, for the time you did have," Rosamund said.

"I am, My Lady. And thank you and Mr. Wolfe. You have been so kind to us."

"And we expect to be even kinder when the baby is born," Drake said pointedly.

"We do?" Rosamund teased and Drake gave her a look.

"We certainly do."

The four of them exchanged polite goodbyes and then Drake unfolded the umbrella. Rosamund took his arm and together they ventured into the rain.


End file.
